Wrong Choice or Real Chance (Saison 2)
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Selena Gomez ; Demi Lovato ; Camila Cabello ; Ally Hernandez ; Miley Cyrus ; Shay Mitchell ; Ashley Benson ; Nick Jonas ; Sasha Pieterse ; Bea Miller ; Louane ; Jacob Whitesides ; Drew Chadwick ; Enrique Hernandez ; Emily Valderrama ; Thiago Valderrama ; Lauren Jauregui ; Cher Lloyd ; Brad Simpson ; Naya Rivera ; Jessica Alba Delena ; Shayley ; Camally ; Niley ; Cheren ; Beane
1. Prologue

_**Décembre 2014**_

 **PDV Demi**

 **Moi :** Vous êtes sûr ?

 **Policier :** C'était très clairement un suicide. Aucune trace de coup, ni de blessure, rien de voler dans son bureau, le verre et les pilules en évidence près de lui… Aucun doute possible Madame.

 **Moi :** Vous avez prévenu ses parents ?

 **Policier :** Nous les avons interrogés immédiatement. Ils nous ont parlé de votre divorce.

 **Moi :** Ça fait environ 6 mois maintenant. Pourquoi réagir seulement aujourd'hui ?

 **Policier :** Il sera sans doute le seul à savoir. Vous aviez encore des contacts avec lui ?

 **Moi :** Juste pour Emily, notre fille.

 **Policier :** Il ne vous a pas paru… bizarre ?

 **Moi :** Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, non.

 **Policier :** Bien. Si quelque chose vous revient, contactez-nous.

 **Moi :** Bien sûr.

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte que je ferme derrière lui, me laissant ensuite aller contre le battant. Je n'en reviens pas. Tout se passait bien ces derniers temps. Il venait chercher Emily chaque week-end et restait cordial avec moi. Il avait l'air bien et… d'un coup il se suicide ? Pourquoi ?

 **Emily :** Maman ? C'était qui lui ?

 **Moi :** Un policier.

 **Emily :** Et il voulait quoi ?

 **Moi :** Il est venu me dire quelque chose d'important.

 **Emily :** Quoi ?

 **Moi :** Viens t'asseoir dans le salon et je t'explique.

 **Emily :** D'accord. _(le fait)_

 **Moi :** _(la rejoins)_ Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père.

 **Emily :** Il va bien ?

 **Moi :** Non. Emily, il… Il est mort.

 **Emily :** Comment ?

 **Moi :** Il s'est fait ça lui-même.

 **Emily :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** On ne sait pas.

 **Emily :** Tu es triste ?

 **Moi :** Un peu. Pourquoi, pas toi ?

 **Emily :** Je ne sais pas. Je peux remonter dans ma chambre ?

 **Moi :** Oui bien sûr.

Je la regarde remonter à l'étage. Elle ne peut pas ne rien ressentir. Elle doit bien être un peu perturbée par cette histoire, c'était quand même son père. Peut-être qu'elle est juste sous le choc. Oui, ça doit être ça.

 _Février 2015_

 **PDV Selena**

Je pensais que c'était facile, je pensais être forte mais je me trompais. Ce jeu de célébrité, je m'y perds et je le sais. Sauf que toute cette colère que j'ai en moi, je mets tout sur Cara. Je ne devrais pas, mais c'est tellement plus simple que d'assumer.

 **Cara :** Selly, arrête !

 **Moi :** C'est toi qui as voulu en parler. J'y peux quoi si tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

 **Cara :** Je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas la question !

 **Moi :** Alors pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien avec elle !

 **Cara :** Parce qu'elle était accrochée à toi quand je suis arrivée.

 **Moi :** Est-ce que j'avais l'air de répondre à ses avances ?

 **Cara :** Je n'ai pas dit ça.

 **Moi :** Cara, elle n'a aucune chance face à toi. Ça ne sert à rien de me faire une putain de crise de jalousie à chaque fois qu'une fille m'approche.

 **Cara :** Je sais. Je suis désolée.

 **Moi :** Aller, ça va. C'est mignon dans un sens.

 **Cara :** Non, tu viens tout juste de commencer et je te fous encore plus de pression.

 **Moi :** Je te jure, ça va. _(regarde ma montre)_ Je dois y aller. J'ai un meeting dans 30 minutes.

 **Cara :** D'accord. _(m'embrasse)_ On se retrouve plus tard.

 **Moi :** Promis.

 _Mai 2015_

 **PDV Lauren**

Je suis la tête plongée dans mes révisions. La semaine prochaine, les examens de fin d'année commencent, histoire de savoir si j'ai le niveau pour continuer mes études dans cette université. Ça fait aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Cher mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas souvent autorisée à avoir son portable alors je ne m'en inquiète pas. Par contre, mon téléphone vibre, indiquant que je viens de recevoir un message. C'est Brad, un gars que j'ai rencontré dans une de mes classes. C'est juste un pote hein ! Comme si je pouvais faire ça à Cher. En parlant d'elle, je la vois qui m'appelle. Alors, je lâche tout ce que je fais.

 **Cher :** Hey Lolo !

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Hey.

 **Cher :** Je te dérange ?

 **Moi :** Jamais. Comment tu vas ?

 **Cher :** Je suis K.O mais sinon ça peut aller.

 **Moi :** Tu ne sais toujours pas quand tu auras une journée ?

 **Cher :** Non, mais je te tiens au courant ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, tu vas bien ?

 **Moi :** J'ai la tête dans les révisions mais sinon ça va.

 **Cher :** Tu me manques.

 **Moi :** Tu me manques aussi.

 **Cher :** Tu sais… Je pense à toi tous les jours.

 **Moi :** Regardez, Xena la guerrière enfin apprivoisée.

 **Cher :** Fous-toi de moi, je ne dirais rien !

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Mais nan. Tu sais que je t'aime.

 **Cher :** Oui, et je t'aime aussi.

 **Moi :** Tu dois être crevée.

 **Cher :** Un peu, mais je veux te parler.

 **Moi :** Tu vas être K.O demain chérie.

 **Cher :** Nan ça ira.

 **Moi :** Toujours aussi têtue.

 **Cher :** Ça ne changera pas.

 _Juin 2015_

 **PDV Ally**

 **Moi :** Camz !

 **Camila :** _(ailleurs)_ Oui ?

 **Moi :** Où est Quen ?

 **Camila :** _(arrive)_ Dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Parce qu'il a encore eu un avertissement, et à deux semaines de la fin des cours en plus.

 **Camila :** Il est jeune.

 **Moi :** Raison de plus pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi diable il se bat à cet âge. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le pousser à faire ça ?

 **Camila :** _(soupire)_ Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles le savoir, mais ne le brusque pas. Il a peut-être une bonne raison alors laisse-lui le temps de s'expliquer.

 **Moi :** J'ai peur.

 **Camila :** De quoi donc ?

 **Moi :** De ne pas bien faire mon boulot.

 **Camila :** C'est stupide. Tu es une excellente mère.

 **Moi :** Sauf que je l'ai abandonné pendant 9 ans alors peut-être qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux.

 **Camila :** J'en doute. Mais parles-en avec lui. Il est loin d'être con.

 **Moi :** D'accord. _(sourire)_ Oui je le ferai, ce soir.

 **Camila :** Donc ça va.

Alors qu'elle se penche pour m'embrasser, la sonnette retentit, l'arrêtant dans son élan. On échange un rapide regard avant que je ne me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, me demandant qui peut bien venir nous voir. Et les personnes que je trouve derrière la porte sont bien les dernières que je pensais voir.

 **Moi :** Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

 **Papa :** Bonjour Allyson.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

 **Maman :** On voulait te parler.

 **Moi :** Mais… !

 **Camila :** _(nous rejoint)_ Sonny, babe, qui est-ce… ? _(les voit)_ Oh.

 **Moi :** Papa, Maman, Camila est ma petite amie et… _(regarde Camila)_ Ce sont mes parents.

 **Maman :** Bonjour Camila.

 **Camila :** Hum… Bonjour.

 **Moi :** Stop les civilités. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

 **Papa :** On a parlé à Drew. Il nous a dit pour Enrique.

 **Moi :** Je ne compte pas revenir en arrière.

 **Maman :** On ne te demandera jamais ça. Il nous a raconté ce qu'il a fait aussi. On est désolés Ally, on aurait dû te croire dès le début mais… Enfin c'était impensable pour nous qu'il fasse ça.

 **Papa :** On voudrait tout arranger.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Entrez.

 _Novembre 2015_

 **PDV Selena**

 **Phil :** Numéro 1 des ventes en une journée ! Ça se fête.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Il y a un an je pensais que ça se rêvait seulement.

 **Phil :** _(sourire)_ Plus maintenant. Et j'espère que ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série.

 **Moi :** J'ai d'autres chansons sous la main, ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Phil :** Alors à ton avenir florissant Rockstar !

Album numéro 1… Ça c'est un rêve qui devient réalité…

 _Mars 2016_

 **PDV Emily**

 **Moi :** Non !

 **Quen :** S'il te plaît…

 **Moi :** Je ne veux plus !

 **Quen :** Pourquoi ? A cause d' **elle**?

 **Moi :** Non ! C'est juste stupide. A quoi ça sert ?

 **Quen :** A aller mieux quand tu es triste. Juste une fois… Pour moi ?

Je soupire discrètement et je finis par me laisser tenter. Je reprends ma guitare pour la première fois depuis presque 2 ans. Malgré le temps passé, je retrouve les mêmes gestes qu' **elle** m'avait appris. Alors, sans hésiter, je laisse mes doigts courir sur les cordes…

 _Juillet 2016_

 **PDV Selena**

Je suis tranquillement en train de feuilleter un magazine quand Cara entre dans le salon où je suis installée. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et remarque immédiatement ce que je suis en train de fixer.

 **Cara :** Ça te dérange ?

 **Moi :** Quoi ? Que ma petite amie soit étalée sur du papier glacé dans le monde entier aux yeux de tous ? Tu imagines le nombre de mecs, et pas que, qui doivent fantasmer sur toi en ce moment ?

 **Cara :** Désolée…

 **Moi :** Tu es désolée ? Mais de quoi ? Tu **es** sexy et je ne suis plus la seule à pouvoir le constater. Par contre, je suis la seule à pouvoir te toucher. Tu es **à moi**.

 **Cara :** Alors ça ne te dérange pas ?

 **Moi :** Nop, ils doivent être jaloux.

 **Cara :** _(rire)_ Tu es incroyable.

 **Moi :** Mais j'ai envie de m'assurer que tout le monde voit que tu es à moi.

 **Cara :** Non ! Comment je cache ça pour mes photo-shoots moi ?

 **Moi :** Je ne parlais pas de ça.

 **Cara :** Oh. Quoi alors ?

 **Moi :** _(sors une boite de ma poche)_ En te demandant de m'épouser, parce que ça me paraît être une bonne idée. _(me mets à genou)_ Et puis comme ça aucuns doutes. _(ouvre la boite)_ Tu seras ma femme à moi et à personne d'autre. Alors Cara, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle met quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits pour me répondre…

 _ **Carena, les fiançailles annoncées !**_

 _Selena Gomez et Cara Delevingne, le 'it-couple' des deux dernières années vient d'annoncer officiellement leur fiançailles ! Respectivement chanteuse et mannequin, les deux jeunes femmes sont en couple depuis le lycée et panifient en ce moment-même leur mariage qui aura lieu en fin d'année selon les dires de Selena. Un heureux événement bien mérité et très attendu par les fans du couple. On ne peut que souhaiter que cet amour de lycée dure toute leur vie !_

 _Septembre 2016_

 **PDV Demi**

Je repose le magazine, émotionnellement vide. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je sais que ça fait longtemps, très longtemps. Alors quoi ? Je devrais être jalouse ? Ou juste heureuse qu'elle réussisse aussi bien sur tous les plans ? Je ne sais pas, pas du tout.

 **Emily :** _(rentre)_ Maman ?

 **Moi :** Hey Em' !

 **Emily :** Ça va ?

 **Moi :** Bien sûr. Comment c'était avec Quen ?

 **Emily :** Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Moi :** Rien.

 **Emily :** Mouais. _(prend le magazine)_ Alors c'était ça. _(le jette)_ Qu'elle soit heureuse avec sa pute. _(part)_

 **Moi :** Emily ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça !

 **Emily :** _(se retourne)_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elle nous a abandonné. Qu'est-ce que tu te fais encore chier à t'intéresser à elle alors qu'elle s'en fout ?

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu parles soudainement comme ça ?

 **Emily :** J'ai grandi.

 **Moi :** Ça n'excuse rien. Ce genre de langage est prohibé dans ma maison, tu m'entends ?

 **Emily :** Ouais comme tu veux. _(marmonne)_ N'empêche elle aurait été mieux avec toi que cette connasse. _(part)_

 **Moi :** J'ai entendu !

Essayez d'éduquer une gamine de 8 ans toute seule, impossible. Et maintenant que j'y pense, le petit bonhomme doit bien avoir fini sa sieste à présent, je devrais aller vérifier.

 _Décembre 2016_

 **PDV Emily**

 **Moi :** Ça me soûle, elle m'ignore. Il y en a que pour le petit.

 **Quen :** Alors fais comme moi.

 **Moi :** Comment ça ?

 **Quen :** Attire son attention en faisant des conneries.

 **Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Non.

 **Quen :** _(sourire)_ T'as la trouille Little Miss Parfaite ?

 **Moi :** Non !

 **Quen :** Alors ? Je croyais que t'étais une mini Rockstar ?

 **Moi :** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

 **Quen :** Prouve-moi ce que tu peux faire alors.

Et j'y pense. J'envisage la possibilité de le faire…

 _Janvier 2017_

 **PDV Demi**

 **Moi :** _(claque la porte)_ Alors, tu m'expliques ?

 **Emily :** Y a rien à dire, c'est bon.

 **Moi :** Non ce n'est pas bon ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

 **Emily :** J'ai castré ce merdeux ?

 **Moi :** Emily !

 **Emily :** Apparemment c'est le prénom que tu m'as donné. Alors ? Tu fais enfin attention à moi hein ?

 **Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Emily :** Aller c'est bon, retourne t'occuper du mioche, lui au moins il est gentil. Pas comme ta fille, tu l'as raté hein ?

 **Moi :** Ne dis pas ça Em'.

 **Emily :** Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la vérité ?

 **Moi :** Non ! C'est faux et tu le sais !

 **Emily :** Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Il a fallu que je me batte pour que tu fasses attention à moi.

 **Moi :** Arrête, Em' s'il te plaît écoute-moi…

 **Emily :** Pourquoi ? T'en as rien à faire de moi. Depuis que l'autre est partie tu me regardes plus ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vous déteste, toutes les deux ! Vous avez tué mon père et maintenant tu veux que je fasse comme lui !

Je la regarde monter dans sa chambre, impuissante. J'aimerais savoir quoi faire avec elle mais je la regarde grandir trop vite pour son âge sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Quand le dîner est prêt, je monte dans sa chambre pour la prévenir, sauf que je trouve la pièce vide. Je prends immédiatement mon téléphone, me doutant de l'endroit où elle est allée.

 **Camila :** Demi ?

 **Moi :** Dis-moi qu'elle est chez vous.

 **Camila :** Emily ? Attends, je vais voir dans la chambre de Quen.

Je l'entends discuter de l'autre côté de la ligne pendant quelques secondes sans pour autant pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit.

 **Camila :** Elle est là mais n'espère pas la revoir ce soir. Ses mots, pas les miens.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je m'en doutais.

 **Camila :** Il s'est passé quoi ?

 **Moi :** Elle s'est battu et je voulais savoir pourquoi.

 **Camila :** Quen aussi se bat souvent.

 **Moi :** Mila…

 **Camila :** Je sais ce que tu penses et c'est possible. Honnêtement, il est plus âgé et elle le regarde avec adoration.

 **Moi :** Je ne peux pas l'éloigner de lui, il est le seul capable de la faire sourire.

 **Camila :** Je vais essayer de lui parler mais toi tu te détends.

 **Moi :** Ok. On se revoit plus tard.

 **Camila :** Oui. A plus.

 _Juin 2017_

 **PDV Selena**

 **Moi :** Pourquoi tu ne veux plus ?

 **Cara :** Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus…

 **Moi :** Quoi alors ? Pourquoi dire non maintenant ?

 **Cara :** Je préfère attendre encore un peu. On a le temps et nos carrières ne font que commencer.

 **Moi :** Alors quand ?

 **Cara :** Je ne sais pas. Plus tard. On est mariées que depuis 3 mois, pourquoi tu veux un enfant tout de suite ?

 **Moi :** Parce que j'ai envie de voir une mini toi courir partout dans la maison, et lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare, et d'éloigner les garçons d'elle, et pleins d'autres choses que tu fais quand tu deviens parent.

 **Cara :** _(sourire)_ Alors laisse-nous du temps. Disons l'année prochaine ?

 **Moi :** Ça me va. _(regarde ma montre)_ Je dois y aller.

 **Cara :** Laisse-moi deviner… Meeting ?

 **Moi :** Pour un duo d'après Phil. On verra ce que ça donne. _(l'embrasse)_ Je t'appelle en sortant.

 **Cara :** D'accord. A plus tard.

 **Moi :** A plus tard.

 _Août 2017_

 **PDV Lauren**

 **Moi :** Tu quoi ?

 **Cher :** Ils nous envoient sur le terrain. Mais ce n'est pas une zone à risque, je te le jure !

 **Moi :** Combien de temps.

 **Cher :** Ça dépend.

 **Moi :** De quoi ?

 **Cher :** Plein de choses.

 **Moi :** Et tu ne peux pas revenir avant ?

 **Cher :** _(soupire)_ Non. Écoute Lauren…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Je t'attendrais.

 **Cher :** Tu n'es pas obligée.

 **Moi :** Un peu si. Je t'aime, ça me paraît être une raison suffisante.

 **Cher :** Tu es folle.

 **Moi :** Peut-être.

 _Décembre 2017_

 **PDV Selena**

 **Moi :** Tu savais qu'elle avait giflé Demi le dernier jour des cours ?

 **Lauren :** Sans rire ?

 **Moi :** Mmh-mmh. Après qu'elle ait bu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle l'a fait.

 **Lauren :** Cher.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ça explique tout.

 **Lauren :** Ça ne te fait pas bizarre ?

 **Moi :** De quoi ?

 **Lauren :** D'être mariée à Cara mais de toujours conserver la bague que tu avais acheté pour Demi ?

 **Moi :** Qui te dis que je l'ai encore ?

 **Lauren :** Je te connais.

 **Moi :** Je suis bizarre tu crois ?

 **Lauren :** Probablement.

 **Moi :** Merci.

 _Janvier 2018_

 **Moi :** Alors, tu veux bien ?

 **Shay :** T'es vraiment perdue là hein ?

 **Moi :** Ouais, j'ai l'impression de me noyer doucement.

 **Shay :** C'est d'accord, tu t'en doutes bien.

 **Moi :** Tu vas bouger avec moi H24 ?

 **Shay :** Tu te démerdes pour faire venir ma blonde et je ne dis rien.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ J'aurais dû m'en douter.

 **Shay :** Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour perdre pied comme ça ?

 **Moi :** _(montre un magazine)_ Cette fille-là, elle me ressemble physiquement mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas qui je voulais être et je ne sais pas comment me sortir de là. Pourtant j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Ma femme est parfaite, mes fans sont parfaits, j'ai un nouveau disque en préparation…

 **Shay :** Ça s'appelle une baisse de morale. Fais une pause, t'as pas arrêté depuis 3 ans.

 **Moi :** J'ai prévu de retourner à Dallas en Septembre. Ally m'a demandé de revenir, l'aider une fois par semaine pour ses cours.

 **Shay :** Combien de temps ?

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas encore, on verra avec Phil.

 **Shay :** Alors fais ça.

 _Mai 2018_

 **PDV Emily**

 **Moi :** C'est qui elle ?

 **Quen :** Ça te regarde pas.

 **Moi :** Je suis ta meilleure amie non ? Alors ?

 **Quen :** C'est juste une fille.

 **Moi :** Que t'embrassais.

 **Quen :** Bah c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

 **Moi :** Elle fait tout ce que tu veux elle ?

 **Quen :** Non.

 **Moi :** Alors pourquoi elle au lieu de moi ?

 **Quen :** Parce que t'es qu'une gamine ?

 **Moi :** _(le plaque contre le mur)_ Répète un peu pour voir ?

 **Quen :** T'es qu'une gamine qui veut jouer les grandes, **petite Rockstar**.

 **Moi :** Vas te faire foutre Hernandez. T'es qu'un connard !

 **Quen :** _(sourire)_ Tu l'aimes bien ce mot hein ?

 **Moi :** J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit de faire alors pourquoi tu veux aller voir ailleurs ?

 **Quen :** Pleins de raisons. Oh et puis tu me soûles, je me casse moi. _(part)_ Putain les nanas c'est la lose !

 **PDV Demi**

 **Moi :** Emily ?

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquée et Emily qui monte dans sa chambre en courant. Je me doute de ce qu'il se passe et je suis bien contente du coup d'avoir demandé à ma mère de prendre le petit pour ce soir. Je voulais avoir une discussion avec ma fille et j'ai bien l'impression que le destin est d'accord avec moi. Alors je monte la rejoindre et je la retrouve allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre, la tête dans son oreiller.

 **Emily :** Vas-t-en !

 **Moi :** Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Emily :** Rien !

 **Moi :** Donc tu pleures… pour rien ?

 **Emily :** C'est ça.

 **Moi :** Tu es très compliquée pour une petite fille de 10 ans.

 **Emily :** Les mecs c'est nuls. Ça vient, ça t'amadoue et après ça se casse. Et les filles c'est pareil. Alors quoi ? Je dois finir seule ?

 **Moi :** Emily…

 **Emily :** Quen m'abandonne, papa m'a abandonné et même **elle**! J'ai fait quoi ? Je suis si nulle que ça ?

 **Moi :** Tu n'as rien fait Em'.

 **Emily :** Apparemment si !

Je soupire discrètement avant qu'une idée ne me vienne en tête. Aller j'y perds quoi, moi, si ce n'est un peu de fierté ? Je vais prendre sa guitare et je m'installe contre le mur en face de son lit. Je tente un accord que je l'ai vu faire mais échoue lamentablement à ce que je peux voir.

 **Emily :** _(relève la tête)_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **Moi :** Et bien je joue.

 **Emily :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Pour que tu ailles mieux.

 **Emily :** Ouais bah tu te débrouilles comme une bille.

 **Moi :** Bon, tu m'apprends alors ?

Elle hausse les épaules avant de venir s'asseoir en face de moi pour me montrer. Et alors, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je passe du temps seule avec ma fille.

 _Août 2018_

 **PDV Selena**

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. J'ai continué à boire même quand elle m'a demandé d'arrêter. Je suis nulle. Qu'elle veuille partir, je le comprends. Elle l'a fait d'ailleurs, les papiers du divorce sont en face de moi. Alors, pour son bien, je les signe sans hésiter.

 **Shay :** T'as merdé grave.

 **Moi :** Je le sais.

 **Shay :** T'as besoin d'aller en cure.

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Shay :** T'as clairement besoin d'aide Selena !

 **Moi :** Tout mais pas ça. Pas ça. Je ne veux pas finir comme elle.

 **Shay :** _(soupire)_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi.

 **Moi :** Laisse-moi du temps.

 **Shay :** Combien ?

 **Moi :** Dallas, le temps que je suis à Dallas.

 **Shay :** C'est ta dernière chance avant que je ne prévienne Phil et que j'amène l'artillerie lourde.

 **Moi :** Ça marche.

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

 **PDV Cara**

C'est fini, terminé. Elle l'a fait, elle a signé. Je suis à nouveau seule. Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont raison quand ils disent que les amours de lycée ne tiennent pas ! Pourtant, je voulais que ça marche. Je lui ai laissé un million de chance et elle n'a rien fait. Je sais qu'elle a besoin d'aide mais je n'ai pas les épaules assez solides pour l'aider à travers ça. Alors je bois seule dans ce café, sans rien attendre de la vie… sauf si elle me donne un signe.

 **? :** Tu es seule ?

 **Moi :** Peut-être…

 **? :** Pourquoi ta femme te laisserait comme ça ?

 **Moi :** Elle ne l'est plus.

 **? :** Ça explique beaucoup de chose. _(s'assoit)_ J'aurais moins de scrupule à flirter maintenant.

 **Moi :** T'es du genre direct.

 **? :** Seulement avec ce qui me plaît.

 **Moi :** A savoir ?

 **? :** Toi.

Ça, c'est dit.

 _Septembre 2018_

 **PDV Selena**

 **Moi :** Je vais la revoir.

 **Shay :** Sûrement.

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie ou non.

 **Shay :** Alors laisse les choses venir. Si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera.

 **Moi :** Je ne sais rien de sa vie ces 4 dernières années. J'ai bien évité cette ville et me voilà de retour.

 **Shay :** C'était peut-être ce qu'il te fallait.

 **Moi :** Peut-être… On verra bien.

 **Shay :** Mais si jamais tu la revois… Je ship Delena depuis le début, tu le sais.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ T'es grave.

 **Shay :** La première chose que tu veux faire maintenant que tu es ici ?

 **Moi :** J'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle pâtisserie avait ouvert, intéressant apparemment, la chef est plutôt douée.

 **Shay :** Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

 **Moi :** Que c'est Miley.

 **Shay :** Alors on se met en route !

 **Selena Gomez** → **23 ans**

 **Demi Lovato** → **29 ans**

 **Shay Mitchell** → **26 ans**

 **Camila Cabello** → **29 ans**

 **Ally Hernandez** → **30 ans**

 **Miley Cyrus** → **22 ans**

 **Cher Lloyd** → **22 ans**

 **Lauren Jauregui** → **22 ans**

 **Cara Delevingne** → **22 ans**

 **Nick Jonas** → **22 ans**

 **Enrique Hernandez** → **13 ans**

 **Emily Valderrama** → **10 ans**


	2. Retourner en enfer

PDV Selena

 **Moi :** J'ai bien envie de chocolat, t'en dis quoi ? Déjà que je suis en vacances, autant prendre un bon départ.

 **Shay :** Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire.

 **Moi :** A savoir ?

 **Shay :** On va finir par en reparler, fais-moi confiance.

 **Moi :** Shay…

 **Shay :** Fallait réfléchir avant de faire venir ta meilleure amie.

 **Moi :** Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit !

 **Shay :** Faux, Cara m'a tout dit, nuance.

 **Moi :** Alors pourquoi je devrais le répéter ?

 **Shay :** Parce que je veux ta version Bella.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ On peut attendre d'être rentrée pour ça ? Je te jure que j'ai vraiment envie de chocolat.

 **Shay :** _(rire)_ Mouais, aller entre.

 **Moi :** _(entrant)_ Bonjour.

 **Caissière :** Bonjour !

Et… Whao ! Miley m'avait cachée que sa collègue était aussi sexy !

 **Shay :** Hey, tu étais venue pour du chocolat à la base Selena.

 **Moi :** Mmh-mmh…

 **Shay :** Arrête de baver sur la caissière.

 **Moi :** Mmh-mmh…

 **Shay :** Tu es toujours a fond sur Demi hein ?

 **Moi :** Mmh-mmh…

 **Shay :** Je le savais !

 **Moi :** Hein ? Quoi j'ai dis quoi ? _(soupire)_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore comme conneries ?

 **Shay :** Que t'étais toujours amoureuse de Demi.

 **Moi :** Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

 **Shay :** Tu viens de l'admettre.

 **Moi :** Mais j'étais ailleurs !

 **Shay :** Ça compte !

 **Moi :** Non t'as triché !

 **Caissière :** Je peux vous aidez ? _(sourit)_

 **Moi :** Hein ? Euh… Non _(rougis)_

 **Shay :** En fait, si nous cherchons Miley, si possible.

 **Moi :** Oui, voilà c'est ça, exactement ça. Merci. _(souris)_

Elle me rend alors mon sourire avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec Miley. Laquelle court immédiatement nous prendre dans ses bras en criant, ce qui me fait rire.

 **Miley :** Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

 **Moi :** J'avais envie de chocolat dans la meilleure pâtisserie de Dallas, c'est un problème ?

 **Miley :** Non, aucun mais je pensais que c'était pour moi. _(boude)_

 **Shay :** Ça c'est la version officielle, elle a juste honte de l'admettre.

 **Moi :** Rho chut.

 **Shay :** Et c'est vrai qu'elle a très envie de chocolat.

 **Moi :** Voilà, quand même !

 **Miley :** Tu ne changeras jamais.

 **Moi :** Probablement. Bon, comme je vois que tu es couverte de chocolat je suppose que tu es occupée, alors disons que tu m'envoies un SMS si tu veux qu'on se voit. Je suis à Dallas pour quelques mois.

 **Miley :** _(sourire)_ Ça marche pour moi.

 **Moi :** Cool. Autre chose maintenant.

 **Miley :** Vas-y.

 **Moi :** Ta caissière, elle est célibataire hein ?

 **Miley :** Non ! Toi tu ne penses même pas à ça !

 **Moi :** J'y ai pensé dès que je l'ai vu. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

 **Miley :** Elle est célibataire et elle a 29 ans.

 **Shay :** C'est ta tranche d'âge ça non ?

 **Moi :** Hey !

 **Shay :** Bah c'est vrai !

 **Miley :** Elle a raison.

 **Moi :** Bon et bien je ne peux que confirmer ça. Bon tu m'appelles ou quelque chose, il faut qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

 **Miley :** T'inquiète, je vais voir quand je suis libre.

 **Moi :** Ok, alors à plus.

 **Miley :** Ça roule tajine !

 **Moi :** Oh merde, j'avais oublié…

 **Shay :** Si ça fini dans la presse…

 **Moi :** Oh non pitié !

 **Shay :** Alors, ne retenons pas le chef plus longtemps.

 **Miley :** Je vous appellerai. A plus bande de cruches !

 **Moi :** Ciao moussaka !

 **Shay :** Et ce chocolat ?

 **Moi :** On y va.

Je retourne donc devant la vendeuse, avec mon fameux sourire qui fonctionne sur tout le monde, sauf… non, je ne vais pas penser à **elle** maintenant.

 **Moi :** _(A la vendeuse)_ Donc, sinon pour ne pas repartir sans rien quand même. Je pourrais avoir deux cupcake s'il vous plaît.

 **Caissière :** Oui, bien sûr. Dîtes je me demandais…

 **Moi :** Oui ?

 **Caissière :** Vous êtes Selena Gomez ?

 **Moi :** En effet c'est bien moi. Vous écoutez KissFM à ce que je peux voir.

Elle m'a reconnue ! Je suis heureuse, rien qu'au faites qu'elle me connaisse.

 **Caissière :** Mmh… oui, je l'admet. 1,75 dollars s'il vous plaît.

 **Moi :** _(Donnant l'argent)_ Maintenant que vous connaissez je pourrais savoir le vôtre ?

 **Caissière :** Je m'appelle Jessica. _(Sourit)_

 **Moi :** Joli prénom. _(Partant)_

 **Shay :** Mmh-mmh… Selena, je suis toujours là.

 **Moi :** On y va ! Je repasserai sûrement au revoir Jessica.

Je la regarde une dernière fois avec toujours ce même sourire et j'y ajoute même le regard qui veut tout dire. Je suis certaine de l'avoir vu rougir mais bon… C'est normal aussi, vous m'avez vu ? Non je plaisante, ça va, je ne suis pas **aussi** narcissique.

 **Shay :** Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton délire avec elle ?

 **Moi :** Bah… Elle est sexy.

 **Shay :** J'y crois pas.

 **Moi :** Toi t'étais sûre que j'allais me refaire Demi… Sauf que non. Je sors d'un mariage, je veux m'éclater avant de me recaser.

 **Shay :** Avec elle ?

 **Moi :** Pourquoi pas ? Je suis certaine que c'est un bon coup.

 **Shay :** On va arrêter de parler de ça parce que je sais que je vais m'énerver.

 **Moi :** Si tu veux.

 _Ellipse… 3 jours plus tard…_

 **PDV Cher**

Ce putain d'accident me fait très chier. Il me ralentit et me met en retard dans mon planning. Pas que ça me fasse réellement chié mais bon. J'avais prévu de prendre 2h en voiture et je suis déjà une demi-heure au-dessus de ce que j'avais prévu. En plus, désolée mais deux semaines de permission ne se gagne pas en claquant des doigts. J'ai dû me battre pour l'avoir et tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est de revoir Lauren. C'est pour ça que je roule jusqu'à New Haven. Dès que j'ai réussi à sortir de la zone accidentée, je passe directement au-dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisée dans cette ville mais je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux c'est prendre ma petite amie dans mes bras. Je sais exactement où elle vit alors je n'hésite pas et me gare devant son immeuble. Je coupe le moteur et je sors de la voiture, me dirigeant immédiatement vers le deuxième étage, là où se trouve son appartement. Je toque immédiatement et j'attends qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir, ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire. Je reste bloquée quelques secondes, me rendant compte qu'elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je la salue distraitement, encore hypnotisée devant sa beauté. Elle ne répond pas et m'agrippe par mon T-shirt pour me traîner dans son appartement. Là elle me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je lui rends son baiser sans hésiter, me rendant compte que ses lèvres m'avaient bien plus manquer que ce que je ne pensais.

 **Lauren :** _(contre mes lèvres)_ Bonjour.

 **Moi :** Bonjour.

 **Lauren :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Moi :** Je t'embrasse, tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

 **Lauren :** Si, mais tu m'as comprise.

 **Moi :** Permission pour deux semaines. J'avais pensé qu'on retourne à Dallas ensemble histoire de dire coucou à tout le monde.

 **Lauren :** Demain alors. Ce soir tu es à moi, juste à moi.

 **Moi :** Ça me va.

Elle m'entraîne alors dans sa chambre.

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

 **Lauren :** Tu n'y arriveras pas.

 **Moi :** On parie ?

 **Lauren :** Tu vas perdre.

 **Moi :** On va bien voir.

 **Lauren :** Selena ne sera jamais réveillée avant 10h, ça relèverait du miracle.

 **Moi :** Je continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge.

Je maltraite la sonnette pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement. Je vois alors un poing venir vers moi et, reflex oblige, je le contre et fais une balayette à Selena qui se retrouve par terre. Oups…

 **Lauren :** Joli coup.

 **Moi :** C'est du sarcasme ?

 **Lauren :** A moitié.

 **Moi :** Alors Gomez, réveillée ?

 **Selena :** Maintenant oui.

 **Moi :** Bon, désolée pour le coup.

 **Selena :** J'ai besoin d'un cupcake et d'un café pour me mettre en forme.

 **Moi :** Il y a une boulangerie en bas de la rue.

 **Selena :** Pas avec une Jessica, ni une Miley, ni un joli sourire en récompense pour illuminer ta journée. Laisse-moi 5 minutes que je m'habille et on ira chez Miley.

 **Moi :** Ça marche. _(lui tends ma main)_ Debout Rockstar.

Elle prend ma main et se lève, nous demandant d'entrer en attendant qu'elle se prépare. Elle revient très vite, habillée simplement, suffisamment pour qu'elle passe inaperçu dans le voisinage. On prend alors sa voiture et elle nous conduit jusqu'à la pâtisserie de Miley.

 **Moi :** Elle a quand même la classe Cyrus !

 **Selena :** C'est qu'elle est douée en plus.

 **Moi :** On va bien voir.

On entre dans la boutique et Selena lance immédiatement un sourire trop familier à la vendeuse. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt belle mais que Selena jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un aussi vite m'étonne. On va s'installer dans la partie salon de thé et je me décide à questionner Selena sans attendre.

 **Moi :** Tu m'expliques ?

 **Selena :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** La vendeuse.

 **Selena :** Elle est belle hein ?

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas la question.

 **Selena :** Et donc ?

 **Moi :** Tu la dragues ?

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Peut-être…

 **Moi :** Et Demi ?

 **Selena :** Vous avez quoi toutes avec elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu personne d'autre.

 **Lauren :** Tu as gardé la bague que tu as acheté pour elle. C'est une preuve que tu l'aimes encore.

 **Selena :** C'est faux. J'ai eu Cara entre temps et puis de toute façon, ça fait 4 ans.

 **Moi :** Et donc tu veux te faire la vendeuse ?

 **Selena :** Jessica. Elle s'appelle Jessica.

 **Moi :** _(à Lauren)_ Elle a la même tête que quand elle parlait de Demi avant qu'elles ne sortent ensemble.

 **Lauren :** Crush.

 **Selena :** _(se lève)_ Je vais chercher les cafés.

 **Moi :** Plutôt comme flirter avec elle.

 **Selena :** Ta gueule.

 **PDV Selena**

Je m'avance jusqu'au comptoir où je retrouve Jessica qui relève la tête et croise mon regard. Elle sourit doucement en secouant la tête.

 **Jessica :** Tu vas vraiment venir tous les jours ?

 **Moi :** Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de me donner ton numéro. Là je **t'écrirai** tous les jours. Alors, t'en dis quoi ?

 **Jessica :** Ne crois pas que ce sera aussi facile avec moi.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je te parle de te courtiser princesse.

Je vois qu'elle rougit tout doucement en me tendant ma commande. Je lui lance encore une fois mon sourire qui la perturbe toujours. Je prends ma commande et je vais rejoindre Cher et Lauren. C'est là que je réalise qu'elle a noté son numéro sur mon gobelet. Je souris doucement en voyant ça, ce qui ne manque pas de m'attirer des questions du couple en face de moi.

 **Cher :** C'est quoi ce sourire ?

 **Moi :** Rien, j'ai eu son numéro, c'est tout.

Je m'empresse de le noter dans mon répertoire et je lui envoie un petit message pour la remercier.

 _Ellipse… 4 jours…_

J'ai continué à y aller tous les jours mais je lui écrivais chaque soir aussi. La rentrée est demain, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir retourner au lycée pour voir Ally et probablement croiser Demi. Je n'ai pas envie du tout en vrai et je crois que ça se traduit par un taux de séduction plus élevé que la normale… et malheureusement ça tombe sur Jessica.

 **Moi : Tu crois que je joue comme ça avec tout le monde ?**

 **Jessica : Ce n'est pas un truc de Rockstar ?**

 **Moi : Je sors d'un divorce je te rappelle**

 **Jessica : J'avais oublié… Alors quoi ? C'est juste pour le délire ?**

 **Moi : Non, c'est juste parce que tu es magnifique**

 **Jessica : Bien joué Gomez**

 **Moi : Ça veut dire que si je te demande de passer tu le ferais ?**

 **Jessica : Peut-être… Il faudrait plus d'arguments**

 **Moi : Nah, les arguments c'est pour les ados. Fais ce que ton cœur te dit**

 **Jessica : D'accord**

 **Moi : Vraiment ? Tu vas venir ?**

 **Jessica : Si tu me donnes ton adresse…**

Je l'ai fait et depuis, j'attends. Je sais que c'est un peu con d'utiliser une fille pour en oublier une autre, surtout si cette autre est une ex d'i ans. Cher pourrait-elle avoir raison ? J'aurais encore des sentiments pour Demi ? Je ne sais pas mais je préfère ne pas y penser en me perdant dans le sexe avec Jessica. Ça peut marcher, qui sait ? Et puis si je ne joue pas à la Rockstar maintenant que je suis divorcée, je le fais quand ? J'entends la sonnette retentir et je vais ouvrir immédiatement, me faisant tout de suite attaquer par une paire de lèvres sur les miennes. Je la tire à l'intérieur et claque la porte, portant ensuite Jessica jusqu'à la , on ne perd pas de temps, du tout.

 **Moi :** Tu sais que je ne veux pas d'engagement ?

 **Jessica :** Je l'avais compris.

Elle revient alors m'embrasser et je ne pose plus de questions de toute la nuit…

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Ça a été dur de retrouver mes horaires du lycée mais je sais que c'est une question d'habitude. Je me suis donc levée histoire de prendre une douche et d'enchaîner en me préparant mon chocolat du matin. Je le bois tranquillement en fumant ma première cigarette de la journée. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées à essayer de me détendre par rapport à Demi. Tellement que je n'entends pas Jessica me rejoindre. Elle vient juste à côté de moi et m'embrasse avant de me prendre ma cigarette. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me l'éteigne ou une connerie du genre, sauf qu'elle tire dessus avant de me la rendre.

 **Moi :** Café ?

 **Jessica :** Je ne suis pas sensée partir ?

 **Moi :** Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. Donc, café ?

 **Jessica :** D'accord.

Je lui prépare donc le breuvage avant de reprendre ma place, juste pour me rendre compte que ma cigarette a de nouveau finie dans les mains de Jessica.

 **Moi :** Le vol est interdit tu sais.

 **Jessica :** Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me punir ?

 **Moi :** Probablement.

 **Jessica :** Maintenant ?

 **Moi :** _(regarde l'heure)_ Malheureusement je vais devoir aller travailler.

 **Jessica :** Je croyais que tu étais en vacances.

 **Moi :** Pas vraiment. Mais j'arrête à midi si jamais tu veux m'attendre…

 **Jessica :** Je serais là.

 **Moi :** Alors à ce soir.

Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de me préparer pour partir. Une fois dans la voiture, je me rallume une clope. D'une parce que la première je ne l'ai pas fumé en entier. De deux parce que je stresse et que je veux me détendre. Je retourne quand même dans le lieu que je déteste le plus au monde **volontairement**! Vous captez le délire là ? En plus mon ex, celle que j'ai aimé avec le plus de passion, sera là. Je me demande encore dans quel merdier je me suis foutue mais concrètement je ne pouvais pas dire non. J'avais besoin d'échapper au show business et Ally m'offre une porte de sortie facile. En plus, je lui dois ma carrière, ça mérite bien un petit service de ce genre. Je me gare sur le parking, beaucoup plus tôt que la plupart des élèves. Je regarde autour de moi et je repère immédiatement la voiture de Demi… si elle n'a pas changé. Sauf que je reconnais la plaque et oui, c'est elle. Donc elle est déjà là. Je voulais éviter sa salle sauf que c'est le seul chemin pour aller en musique. J'espère pouvoir l'éviter totalement mais je sais que ce sera totalement impossible. Alors je me décide à affronter inévitable et retourner en enfer, le lycée, après 4 années loin de lui… très loin de lui. En vrai, je revois certains souvenirs en passant l'entrée. Comme, par exemple, la première fois que j'ai vu Demi sans savoir, à l'époque, qu'elle finirait par devenir ma prof d'Espagnol.

 _Flashback_

Je passe les portes avec une certaine assurance. J'ouvre une nouvelle page sur un nouveau chapitre du livre de ma vie. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées en essayant de m'imaginer ce qui pourrait m'arriver, comment j'allais vivre ces 4 années devant moi. Et là, je l'ai vu. Elle était belle, tellement belle. Ses cheveux lâchés, ondulés et l'air tellement soyeux. Ses yeux noisettes, brillants et éclatants. Son sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Juste elle… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle avait attiré mon regard. Pourquoi elle dans la masse de gens ? Mais je m'en foutais. Je l'ai regardé jusqu'à la sonnerie et j'ai cherché à la revoir chaque jour. Je ne savais pas qui s'était, mais j'adorais la voir. Elle irradiait la positivité et c'était quelque chose dont j'avais besoin. Et l'année suivant, je l'ai eu en cours et j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse.

 _Flashback_

Je passe devant sa salle et la porte est fermée. C'est étrange, elle a toujours été ouverte, à n'importe quelle heure. Même quand elle était occupée et qu'elle avait des copies à corriger, sa porte était ouverte. Toujours accueillante, toujours souriante. Et là, la porte est fermée. Bon, moi ça me donne une excuse pour ne pas la voir alors j'accélère le pas et entre dans la salle de musique. Je retrouve Ally derrière le piano, à changer des notes sur une partition, comme la première fois que je l'ai vu.

 **Moi :** Mademoiselle ?

Elle relève rapidement la tête, me voit et sourit avant de venir courir vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle est toujours aussi petite quoique, elle m'a aussi l'air plus fatiguée.

 **Moi :** Ça va ?

 **Ally :** Plutôt oui. Et toi ?

 **Moi :** Lessivée mais ça peut aller.

 **Ally :** Prête pour les cours ?

 **Moi :** Si on m'avait dit que je reviendrais ici de mon propre gré…

 **Ally :** _(rire)_ Tu es bien la dernière que j'imaginais revenir au lycée.

 **Moi :** Alors, c'est quoi notre première classe ?

 **Ally :** Troisième année. Ils sont plutôt bons mais j'en ai une en particulier qui dégage un truc.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tu deviens une recruteuse pour Safe House Record ou quoi ?

 **Ally :** Phil t'en a parlé ?

 **Moi :** J'ai déjà signé là-bas comme Mitchie et Nate… Il n'y a que nous trois pour l'instant mais ils cherchent. Et toi aussi apparemment.

 **Ally :** Il m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil. Vu ce que je lui ai envoyé la première fois…

 **Moi :** Il a l'air plutôt content de la tournure de ma carrière.

 **Ally :** Plutôt ? Il me parle comme un père parlerait de sa fille !

 **Moi :** Ouais… Il a fait plus pour moi que mon propre père.

 **Ally :** Il tient beaucoup à toi, c'est sûr. Pour te laisser prendre des vacances à durée indéterminée il faut qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

 **Moi :** On peut arrêter le sentimental ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de commencer à pleurer.

 **Ally :** De toute façon les cours vont commencer alors prépare-toi.

 _Ellipse… 10h…_

 **PDV Demi**

La rentrée s'est bien passée jusqu'ici. Mes deux premières classes sont assez calmes mais après ce n'est que le premier jour et ils font tous semblant à ce moment. En tout cas, j'ai une heure de libre maintenant et je compte bien en profiter pour regarder le reste de mon planning. Je suis donc assise derrière mon bureau à lire ma feuille quand j'entends des coups être frappés à la porte ouverte. Je relève la tête pour me retrouver avec ma cousine devant moi.

 **Moi :** Jessie ?

 **Jessica :** Salut cousine.

 **Moi :** _(la prends dans mes bras)_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Jessica :** L'envie de changer. Boston commençait à me taper sur les nerfs et le Texas me manquait. Je suis revenue à Dallas.

 **Moi :** Définitivement ?

 **Jessica :** Yep. En plus j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur cette nana, elle m'a embaucher sans hésiter tu vois. Malgré qu'elle soit plus jeune, j'ai accroché avec Miley dès le premier jour où elle a commencé à travailler chez Tatte et quelques mois plus tard elle décide d'ouvrir son propre business et de m'embarquer avec.

 **Moi :** Attends, t'as dit Miley ?

 **Jessica :** C'est ça.

 **Moi :** Miley Cyrus ?

 **Jessica :** Tu la connais ?

 **Moi :** Un peu oui. C'était légèrement mon élève.

 **Jessica :** Jure la blague !

 **Moi :** Ouais j'en ai vu passé des ados. Bref, t'es arrivée depuis quand ?

 **Jessica :** Ça doit bien faire 3 semaines. J'ai pris le temps de me poser avant de reprendre contact avec qui que ce soit et tu es la première.

 **Moi :** J'ai une heure devant moi alors raconte. T'es bien posé ?

 **Jessica :** Ça va, je me sens mieux ici. Et tu devineras jamais le truc de dingue qui m'est arrivé depuis une semaine !

 **Moi :** Quoi donc ?

 **Jessica :** Tu connais Selena Gomez ? La chanteuse, star du rock. Jure que je me la suis faite la nuit dernière.

 **Moi :** Selena ?

Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi répondre. Ma cousine vient de passer la nuit avec mon ex quand même. Mon ex qui était mon élève au moment où on sortait ensemble et qui est maintenant célèbre. Je réponds quoi à ça ? Non parce que je réalise plusieurs choses en même temps. Selena est de retour à Dallas sans que je ne le sache, elle a couché avec ma cousine et je suis probablement toujours amoureuse d'elle. Non parce que je ne pourrais pas me sentir aussi mal d'entendre ça s'il n'y avait pas quelques sentiments derrière.

 **Jessica :** Demi ? Ça va ?

 **Moi :** Ouais juste… C'était mon élève aussi alors ça fait bizarre.

 **Jessica :** Ah ouais putain l'embrouille ! Désolée… Mais en plus je peux te jurer que t'as raté un truc. Elle t'a jamais dragué ?

 **Moi :** Ça lui est arrivé.

 **Jessica :** T'aurais dû Demi, au moins une fois.

Si elle savait… J'y ai goûté bien plus d'une fois et j'ai été la première alors je pense remporter cette manche. J'essaye encore une fois de trouver quoi répondre quand on entend une voix venir du côté de la porte.

 **? :** Jessie ?


	3. Oups

**PDV Selena**

Je viens de finir un autre cours avec Ally mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien jusqu'à 13h alors je me décide à y retourner cet après-midi. D'après Ally, il y a certains bons talents en dernière année et je veux voir ça, histoire de pouvoir en parler un peu à Phil. En tout cas, je suis en train de remonter le long du couloir pour sortir et rejoindre ma voiture, quand je passe devant la porte de Demi et que j'entends des voix passées la porte ouverte. Celle de Demi, logique, et une autre que je ne connais que depuis récemment. Je regarde alors et je ne me trompais pas.

 **Moi :** Jessie ?

Les deux se tournent vers moi et, maintenant que je les ai toutes les deux en face de moi, je remarque pour la première fois qu'elles se ressemblent vachement. C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

 **Jessica :** Tiens Selena !

 **Moi :** Ok… Vous vous connaissez ?

 **Demi :** Bah… En même temps c'est ma cousine donc…

 **Moi :** Cousine ?! Ça s'est bizarre.

 **Jessica :** Ça va, t'as juste couché avec la cousine de ta prof.

 **Moi :** Ex. _(Demi me regarde avec des gros yeux)_

 **Jessica :** Ok, ex prof…

 **Moi :** Non, ex tout court.

 **Jessica :** _(regarde Demi)_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça.

 **Demi :** Et bien… Tu vois… Euh…

 **Jessica :** Donc en fait t'es sortie avec ton élève ?

 **Demi :** Euh… En fait… Euh…

 **Moi :** Et moi qui croyais être la seule à pouvoir la perturber comme ça.

 **Demi :** Eh bien maintenant tu sais que non.

 **Jessica :** Tiens t'as repris ta langue tu pourras m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

 **Demi :** Disons, que c'est…

 **Moi :** Compliqué.

 **Demi :** _(énervée)_ Ce n'est pas compliqué. On est sorties ensemble c'est tout. Tu veux des détails ou quoi ?

 **Jessica :** Non ça ira.

 **Moi :** Putain les histoires de famille…

 **Demi :** C'est toi qui a lancé le truc.

 **Moi :** Je ne savais pas que c'était ta cousine ok ?

 **Jessica :** Ah parce que si t'avais su tu n'aurais rien fait ?

 **Moi :** Se taper la cousine de la première personne que tu as aimé c'est légèrement tordu alors probablement que non.

 **Jessica :** C'est bon à savoir.

 **Moi :** Je ne sais même pas d'où ça vient cette embrouille. Avec Demi c'est fini depuis 4 ans et hier c'était juste pour le fun, tu le sais. Vos crises de jalousie, vous vous les gardez d'accord ?

 **Jessica :** Je ne suis pas jalouse.

 **Moi :** Ça y ressemble en tout cas.

 **Jessica :** Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?

 **Demi :** Pourquoi **je** serais jalouse ? J'ai quelqu'un je te signale.

 **Moi :** Tu quoi ?

Là je réalise qu'en fait non, elle n'est pas jalouse. C'est probablement juste moi qui **voulais** qu'elle soit jalouse. Attends… Elle a quelqu'un ? Ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Alors je m'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'elle reste seule à m'attendre ? C'était fini bien avant que je parte… si on exclue la phase 'sex friends' de notre relation.

 **Demi :** Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

 **Moi :** Rien. Je ne sais pas. _(me reprends)_ Je vous laisse régler ça, j'y vais moi. Ce sont vos embrouilles, pas les miennes.

 **Jessica :** Classe Gomez.

 **Moi :** Je sais merci. Aller, ciao les bombes. _(pars)_

 **Jessica :** Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

 **Demi :** Selena…

La merde dans laquelle je me suis foutue ! Et puis c'est quoi ce truc ? Je suis jalouse ? Nan, impossible. Imagine le délire, ça voudrait dire que je suis encore amoureuse de Demi. Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste surprise. Voilà, c'est ça… Et aujourd'hui c'est la fête au déni apparemment. Chut.

 **PDV Demi**

 **Jessica :** T'étais amoureuse ?

 **Moi :** Non mais stop !

 **Jessica :** T'as vraiment quelqu'un d'autre ?

 **Moi :** Non, contente. Maintenant arrête de parler de ça.

 **Jessica :** C'est intéressant alors laisse-moi continuer.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir qu'on en finisse vite ?

 **Jessica :** Quand ?

 **Moi :** 2014.

 **Jessica :** Combien ?

 **Moi :** 3 mois.

 **Jessica :** Elle savait pour Emily ?

 **Moi :** Oui elle savait.

 **Jessica :** Attends… 2014 t'étais encore avec Wilmer.

 **Moi :** Je sais.

 **Jessica :** Tu le trompais ?

 **Moi :** Il le faisait aussi d'accord ?

 **Jessica :** C'est une raison pour toi ?

 **Moi :** Non ce n'est pas une raison mais le fait est qu'il s'en foutait de moi et que Selena m'aimait.

 **Jessica :** Et toi, tu l'aimais ?

 **Moi :** Bien sûr que je l'aimais mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon elle s'en fout d'avoir une relation maintenant, demain elle t'aura oubliée.

 **Jessica :** C'est ce que tu crois ?

 **Moi :** C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

 **Jessica :** Ou c'est ce que tu voulais comprendre.

 **Moi :** Peut-être que je l'aime encore mais ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

 **Jessica :** Si ça l'est parce que, si c'est le cas, la guerre est déclarée cousine.

 **PDV Cher**

Lauren est rentrée dans la boulangerie de Miley pour achetée des cupcake, j'ai faim ! Au loin je vois Shay arriver ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues.

 **Moi :** Ma Shay d'amour !

 **Shay :** Cher ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 **Moi :** Permission de deux semaines.

 **Shay :** Et Lauren ? Tu es toujours avec elle ?

 **Moi :** Évidemment que je suis toujours avec elle, elle est allée me chercher mes cupcakes.

 **Shay :** Tu la prends pour ton chien ?

 **Moi :** Non ! C'est elle qui a voulu allée les chercher. Et puis ça ma permis de te voir un peu alors tu vas pas te plaindre. Et toi t'es plus avec Ashley ?

 **Shay :** Bien sûr que si ! On habite ensemble.

 **Moi :** Ah c'est génial, si vous vous entendez toujours autant. Dis-moi, tu sais où se trouve Selena ?

 **Shay :** Aux dernières nouvelles par messages elle serait au lycée avec Ally pour un cours de musique mais je pense qu'il est fini depuis le temps.

 **Lauren :** _(_ _a_ _rrivant)_ Coucou !

 **Shay :** Coucou, dîtes je vais devoir vous laissez je suis assez pressée par le temps.

 **Moi :** Rendez-vous avec Ashley ?

 **Shay :** Comment tu as deviné ?

 **Moi :** Disons que quand tu es pressée, c'est pour être avec elle.

 **Shay :** Pas faux.

 **PDV Emily**

Je sors de l'école après la sonnerie, sachant très bien que je vais devoir attendre ma mère environ 5 minutes parce qu'elle vient tout juste après son travail. Alors j'attends et Zoey me tient compagnie pendant ce temps. Sauf que là, Quen est arrivé du collège qui est juste à côté et à demander à me parler en privé. Zoey n'a pas attendu ma réponse et voilà comment ma meilleure amie m'abandonne pour me laisser avec le mec qui se joue de moi.

 **Moi :** Tu veux quoi ?

 **Quen :** Je suis désolé.

 **Moi :** Ça tu peux l'être.

 **Quen :** Je veux pas qu'on soit fâchés Em'.

 **Moi :** Fallait vraiment que t'y penses avant.

 **Quen :** Non mais tu ne comprends pas.

 **Moi :** Alors explique.

 **Quen :** C'est… compliqué.

 **Moi :** Comment ça peut être compliqué ?

 **Quen :** J'en ai parlé à ma mère et elle est d'accord pour dire que tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

 **Moi :** Mais de quoi tu parles ?

 **Quen :** Je peux pas te le dire, ça risque de…

 **Moi :** De quoi ?

 **Quen :** De te donner des idées.

 **Moi :** _(vois ma mère arriver)_ Bon bah si tu sais pas vaut mieux qu'on se parle plus. _(commence à partir)_

 **Quen :** Et puis merde ! _(m'attrape)_ Ok je vais te montrer.

Il me plaque alors contre lui et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne suis pas conne, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Sauf que je ne sais pas si je le veux alors je fais ce que mon instinct me dit. Je le repousse.

 **Moi :** Tu fais quoi là ?

 **Quen :** Tu voulais savoir, tu sais. Maintenant j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire alors au revoir.

Il me laisse alors en plan et je reste là comme une conne à me demander ce qu'il se passe. Je réagis, secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et je vais rejoindre ma mère dans sa voiture. J'avais peur qu'elle me pose des questions et les premières minutes du trajet je pensais que ce ne serait pas le cas mais elle finit par m'interroger sur ce qu'elle a vue.

 **Maman :** Tu as bien fait de ne pas te laisser faire.

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

 **Maman :** Parce qu'il t'aime.

 **Moi :** Mais comment être sûre que c'est réel et pas comme **elle** et toi ?

 **Maman :** On ne peut pas savoir. Il faut essayé, c'est le seule moyen.

 **Moi :** Ça veut dire que tu me conseilles d'essayer ?

 **Maman :** Non, pas avant tu n'es trente ans. _(_ _rire)_

 **Moi :** Enferme-moi dans ma chambre dans ce cas. _(rire)_

 **Maman :** Tu as raison, je vais faire ça dès ce soir.

 **Moi :** Tss mère indigne vas !

Et nous partons dans un fou rire interminable jusqu'à ce qu'elle se gare devant notre maison. Elle coupe le moteur mais ne bouge pas, tout comme moi puisque je me doute qu'elle a encore quelque chose à dire.

 **Maman :** Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

 **Moi :** Quen ?

 **Maman :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas.

 **Maman :** Ne te force pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas Em'. Ça va juste mal finir. Si tu ne ressens rien il va falloir qu'il se fasse à l'idée.

 **Moi :** D'accord.

J'allais pour sortir de la voiture sauf qu'elle me retient en me disant qu'elle a encore une annonce à faire, très importante apparemment alors je reste.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Maman :** Selena est de retour en ville.

 **Moi :** Et donc ?

 **Maman :** Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir. Si tu veux lui parler je pourrais…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Non, elle n'existe plus pour moi. Qu'elle aille crever.

 **Maman :** Ne parle pas comme ça.

 **Moi :** Désolée. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

 **Maman :** Oui bien sûr.

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

 **PDV Cher**

Je suis avec Selena dans le salon, on joue aux jeux vidéos, à Need for Speed pour être plus précis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à un collègue de l'armée qui est en permission en ce moment, c'est presque devenue un meilleur ami à mes yeux. Il faudrait que je le présente, maintenant que j'y pense nous devions passé une journée ensemble. Une idée se met en place dans ma tête, en plus cela serait une première fois pour moi. J'en parlerais à Selena, après que je gagne une troisième fois cette partie.

 **Moi :** Sérieusement, tu en as pas marre de perdre ?

 **Selena :** Ta gueule.

 **Moi :** Dis ? Je viens d'avoir une idée ?

 **Selena :** Pourquoi j'ai peur ?

 **Moi :** Très bonne question.

 **Selena :** Dis !

 **Moi** **:** Eh bien, j'ai un meilleur ami de l'armée…

 **Selena :** _(_ _m_ _e coupe)_ Depuis quand tu as un meilleur ami ?

 **Moi :** Depuis l'armée, tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

 **Selena :** Désolé. Fini ton idée.

 **Moi :** Tu as déjà fais du kart ?

 **Selena :** Oui, quand j'étais un peu plus jeune.

 **Moi :** J'en ai jamais fait,mais j'en est toujours rêvé et maintenant que j'ai de l'argent. Je payerais la partie de Lauren et Dylan, et toi des autres vue que tu es **très** riches maintenant. Et cela serait une occasion pour que vous fassiez sa connaissance.

 **Selena :** Ouais, pourquoi pas. C'est carrément une bonne idée en fait, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait.

 **Moi :** Ok, j'envoie un message à Dylan, on se le prévoit pour cet après-midi ?

 **Selena :** Bah il est quelle heure ? _(_ _s_ _ort son portable pour regarder)_ 11 heures 20. Ouais, et on mange au McDonald.

 **Moi :** Allez ! Je l'appelle.

Je prends mon téléphone, et recherches dans mon répertoire son numéro la flemme d'envoyer un texto. Je risques de le réveiller mais je m'en fous. C'est pas comme si je le réveiller à cinq heures comme l'armée. Ça sonne, une fois...deux fois...et ça répond.

 **Moi : Yo poulet ! Je te réveille ?**

 **Dylan : _(_ _s_ _oupire)_ Mmh… Oui. **

**Moi : Faignant ! On se lève, tu as assez dormis pour aujourd'hui, prend une douche et rejoins-nous au MacDo !**

 **Dylan : Quel MacDo ? De un. De deux c'est qui « nous » ? Et de trois tu vas te prendre une raclée quand je te vois.**

 **Moi : Celui de Dallas, espèces de nouilles ! Avec mes amies et comme ça je te présente enfin Lauren. Et pour le troisième, eh bien je te dit on verra, je pense que je vais te mettre au tapis si tu oses me toucher.**

 **Dylan : Mmh… ouais ok j'arrive dans une heure environ.**

 _Ellipse… 11h50…_

On était tranquillement en train d'attendre devant le MacDo avec Selena et Lauren quand j'ai vu Dylan arrivé. Il a l'air d'être sérieux à propos de me tuer pour l'avoir réveiller. Bah, si j'arrive à le mettre K.O je pense que ça impressionnerait Lauren alors je gagne sur les deux fronts. Il arrive devant moi et s'apprête à me mettre un poing dans la figure quand je le bloque pour enchaîner avec une clé de bras. Il finit à genoux avec son bras coincé dans le dos. Je me penche et lui murmure sarcastiquement dans l'oreille.

 **Moi :** Dur réveil ce matin, hein ?

 **Dylan :** Vas te faire foutre.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi tant de vulgarité O'Brien ?

 **Dylan :** T'ose demander ? Lâche-moi Nano.

 **Moi :** Oh ça va. Si on ne peut même plus frimer devant sa copine où va le monde ?

 **Dylan :** Ah c'était donc ça.

Gentille comme je suis, je finis quand même par le lâcher et il se relève en massant son épaule. Trop fière ! Il est temps de voir quel effet ça a eu sur Lauren.

 **Lauren :** Ça s'était sexy.

 **Moi :** A ce point ?

 **Lauren :** Manquait plus que l'uniforme.

 **Moi :** Attends ce soir.

 **Selena :** Trouvez-vous une chambre merde !

 **Moi :** Ça va, t'es pire.

 **Selena :** Schragnagna.

 **Moi :** Très mature. Sinon, Dylan, je te présente Selena, la chanteuse Pop, et Lauren, le deuxième amour de ma vie derrière ma PS3.

 **Selena et Lauren :** Excuse-moi ?

 **Moi :** Non mais je veux dire… Sois pas jalouse Lolo.

 **Lauren :** Moi ? Jalouse d'un objet ? Tu rêves.

 **Selena :** C'est pas beau de mentir Jauregui.

 **Lauren :** Et c'est pas bien de s'énerver quand on te dit la vérité.

 **Selena :** Je ne suis pas Pop, ok ? C'est **Pop-Rock**.

 **Lauren :** Ça change quoi ?

 **Selena :** Le riff de guitare.

 **Lauren :** Tu veux que je te fasse écouter ce que **moi** j'appelle du Rock ?

 **Selena :** Je ne te parle pas de Rock, je te parle de Pop-Rock. C'est… un mélange des deux.

 **Lauren :** Avoue que tu fais de la Pop Gomez, on gagnera du temps.

 **Selena :** Non !

 **Dylan :** C'est toujours comme ça ?

 **Moi :** La plupart du temps.

 **Dylan :** C'est bon à savoir.

 **Moi :** Oh ça va, tu sais que t'es pire.

 **Dylan :** Seulement parfois.

Finalement, je décide d'interrompre les filles dans leur dispute histoire qu'on puisse entrer parce qu'il commence à se faire faim !

 _Ellipse… Au Karting…_

 **PDV Lauren**

On s'apprêtait à entrer sur la piste pour prendre place dans nos véhicules mais je vois que Cher est encore vachement stressée. Une Cher stressée, trop mignon. En plus avec son accent qui ressort quand elle flippe, j'ai juste envie de la serrer contre moi. Je finis par le faire mais elle continue de déblatérer qu'elle ne dépassera sans doute pas les 30 km/h tellement elle est en panique.

 **Moi :** Tu sais que c'est toi qui a proposé de faire ça ?

 **Cher :** Bah j'avais envie d'essayer…

 **Moi :** Aller de toute façon quand je vas te retrouver derrière le volant ça va te faire l'effet Need for Speed et tout ton stress va s'évaporer.

 **Cher :** Tu crois ?

 **Moi :** Tu sais bien que je ne mens jamais.

 **Cher :** Bon alors on y va tout de suite avant que je ne me souvienne que ça t'arrive de mentir.

Je souris doucement avant de l'embrasser et on se dirige vers les karts qui nous ont été attribués. Évidemment, Selena tient à prendre sa revanche pour toutes les parties qu'elle a perdu sur la PS3 et je connais Cher, niveau grande gueule elle concurrence Selena sans problèmes. Elles vont donc se faire une course en bonne et due forme, même si Cher n'est toujours pas totalement à l'aise. Installés dans nos véhicules, les yeux rivés sur les feux de départ, on attend tous de pouvoir appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Dès le départ, Cher et Selena prennent les devants suivit de Dylan et moi. Pour le premier tour, on cherche tous à prendre nos marques par rapport au circuit donc il ne se passe rien de bien épique, mais dès le deuxième tour, Selena accélère sans hésiter et Cher tente de la suivre. Je ne suis pas trop loin derrière et je les garde à l'œil, je sais jusqu'où peut aller leur envie de gagner. La fierté de ces filles les perdra. Au bout du huitième tour sur les dix qu'on doit faire, je vois Selena pousser Cher qui part en tête-à-queue. Oh ça tu n'aurais pas du le faire Gomez. J'essaye de rester le plus proche d'elle histoire d'arriver presque en même temps et d'avoir le temps de régler mes comptes avec elle. Finalement, au dernier tour, je parviens à la dépasser sans trop de difficulté et j'arrive en première position. La première session se finit et, dès qu'on est tous arrêtés, je sors de mon kart et je m'approche rapidement de Selena, toujours un peu énervée.

 **Moi :** Gomez !

 **Selena :** Toi ! Je croyais que t'étais nulle ?

 **Moi :** J'en ai fais quand j'étais plus jeune. Ce n'est pas la question. D'où que tu rentres dans ma copine comme ça ?

 **Selena :** C'est le jeu. Je te signale juste que t'as faussé notre défi.

 **Moi :** D'où que je l'ai faussé ? J'ai juste prouvé que j'étais meilleure que vous deux.

 **Cher :** Hey ! J'étais dans les poteaux je te signale. On ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve j'aurais gagné !

 **Moi :** Tu t'es faite avoir par son coup d'amateur alors non.

 **Selena :** Amateur ?

 **Dylan :** Relax mesdames, je vous ferais juste remarquer que je me suis fait battre par 3 femmes, moi, l'homme.

 **Selena :** T'es encore pire que Cher.

 **Cher :** Mais stop !

 **Moi :** On se calme tous. Revanche, ça vous tente ?

 **Selena :** Cette fois tu vas morfler Jauregui.

 **Moi :** On verra bien.

 **Cher :** Non mais impossible pour moi. Je suis trop galante, je vais te laisser passer devant.

 **Moi :** Awn… L'excuse trop adorable.

 **Cher :** Ce n'est pas une excuse !

 **Moi :** On va bien voir. En voiture tout le monde, la course va commencer !

 _Ellipse… 2 semaines…_

 **PDV Selena**

Je m'ennuie grave. Cher est repartie, cette fois en mission au Pérou, Lauren est retournée à Yale et Shay est avec Ashley. C'est le week-end donc je n'ai même pas de cours pour me faire passer le temps. En parlant des cours, ils se passent plutôt bien. On a déjà repérer deux ou trois voix à encadrer avec Ally et elles ont l'air de plaire à Phil pour l'instant. On verra bien ce que ça va donner d'ici la fin de l'année, pour le concours. En plus, j'ai eu une idée récemment et je comptais en parler à Ally lundi, il faudra que j'y pense. Mais pour résumé, je me fais chier. Je cherche de quoi m'occuper mais je n'ai franchement envie de rien… ou presque. Je pourrais ? Je ne l'ai pas appelé depuis deux semaines, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Oh et puis tant pis, je lui envoie un SMS.

 **Moi : Hey Jessie !**

 **Jessica : T'as décidé de prendre des nouvelles ?**

 **Moi : On peut dire ça… Comment tu vas ?**

 **Jessica : Ça va. Aller, dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **Moi : T'es du genre directe à ce que je vois.**

 **Jessica : On peut dire ça. Donc ?**

 **Moi : Tu sais ce que je veux, ne fais pas l'innocente.**

 **Jessica : Je croyais que ce n'était que pour une fois.**

 **Moi : J'ai menti ?**

 **Jessica : Je vois ça… Et pourquoi je dirais oui ?**

 **Moi : Parce que je suis le meilleur coup que t'es jamais eu ?**

 **Jessica : Possible. Mais encore ?**

Là j'ai un doute. Je connais une personne, une seule, qui emploie cette phrase au moins une fois dans chaque conversation. Juste pour le délire. Et il n'y a **qu'elle** qui le dise. A mon tour de jouer…

 **Moi : Parce qu'un seul de tes sourires vaut bien plus à mes yeux que celui de n'importe qui d'autre… Parce que **te faire rire me rend heureuse si je sais que j'en suis à l'origine… Parce que je suis prête à paraître folle pour te dire tout ça…****

 ** **« Jessica » :** **Je suis démasquée ?****

 ** **Moi :** **Légèrement Demi.****

 ** **Demi :** **Oups…****

 ** **Moi :** **Ça va, tu t'amuses ?****

 ** **Demi :** **Beaucoup. Tu sais que tu aurais pu tout simplement me demander si tu voulais de la compagnie.****

 **Euh… Quoi ? Je rêve ou elle vient juste de me proposer un plan cul ? Ok… Je réponds quoi à ça moi ? Non, la vraie question serait de savoir si j'en ai envie. Et la vraie réponse est oui. Pour lui répondre, je me décide quand même à l'envoyer sur son portable pour éviter d'avoir ce genre de conversation sur celui de Jessica.**

 ** **Moi :** **Ok alors, viens.****

 ** **Demi :** **Quoi ? Maintenant ?****

 ** **Moi :** **C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de compagnie, pas demain. Alors ?****

 ** **Demi :** **Tu as changé d'adresse je suppose ?****

 ** **Moi :** **Disons que la vie d'appartement commençait à me lasser. Je vais t'envoyer la nouvelle, viens dès que tu peux.****

 ** **PDV Demi****

Immédiatement après sa réponse, je remets mon portable dans ma poche et me précipite vers ma chambre pour passer quelque chose de plus… sexy. Je trouve la robe parfaite, noire, courte, moulante et bien décolletée. Ok c'est peut-être idiot comme réaction, déjà de lui faire du rentre-dedans comme ça mais en plus d'en rajouter en m'habillant de la sorte. Je pense à quoi moi, sérieusement ? J'ai 29 ans, pas 16 ! Et merde ! C'est pour Selena aussi ! Besoin d'autres explications ?! Et tant que j'y suis, je vais essayer d'ignorer le fait qu'elle a couché avec ma cousine… Ouais, bonne idée.

 ** **Jessica :**** Tu m'expliques le délire de la robe ?

 ** **Moi :**** J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

 ** **Jessica :**** Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Quoi ?

 ** **Moi :**** T'es de la police ou quoi ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

 ** **Jessica :**** Un peu si. Je te rappelle que je vais devoir les garder tes gosses.

 ** **Moi :**** Oh l'excuse !

 ** **Jessica :**** Je sais. Donc ?

 ** **Moi :**** Tout de suite. Chez elle. En voiture. Et tu ne sauras pas.

 ** **Jessica :** ** Secret défense ?

 ** **Moi :**** En quelque sorte. Fini avec tes questions ?

 ** **Jessica :**** Non. Juste pour un soir ou plus ?

 ** **Moi :**** Je n'en sais rien et je n'en ai rien à foutre. Ciao !

Je la laisse en plan dans ma chambre et je descends prendre ma veste et mes clés de voiture. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps parce que je ne sais absolument pas si ce petit arrangement durera jusqu'à demain. Selena a clairement envie de s'amuser en ce moment, pas de replonger dans une relation sérieuse. Alors autant profiter de cette soirée autant que possible.

 ** **PDV Selena****

J'attends patiemment dans le salon avec un « petit » verre de whisky. Ce n'est pas que je stresse, c'est juste que j'aime bien. Ok et peut-être que je stresse un peu, mais juste un peu, pas beaucoup. Ça va juste faire 4 ans depuis la dernière fois, j'ai le droit d'appréhender la chose non ? Donc voilà. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps d'y penser puisque je l'entends sonner. Je vais ouvrir et je reste scotchée devant sa tenue. Oh my… Ok, je suis probablement en train de baver là.

 ** **Moi :**** Tu m'expliques le… ?

Elle me coupe en me poussant à l'intérieur et en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle me plaque contre le mur avec une certaine force mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'aime bien la Demi dominante.

 **Demi :** Parler c'est pour les enfants Selena, nous on agit en adultes.

Ça au moins c'est clair…


	4. On n'aurait pas dû

**PDV Selena**

 _Elle me coupe en me poussant à l'intérieur et en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle me plaque contre le mur avec une certaine force mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'aime bien la Demi dominante._

 _ **Demi :**_ __ _Parler c'est pour les enfants Selena, nous on agit en adultes._

 _Ça au moins c'est clair..._

Elle vient alors m'embrasser passionnément et, à la seconde même, je retrouve tous les gestes que j'avais avec elle. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la patience d'aller jusqu'à la chambre alors je l'emmène dans le salon où je la fais allonger sur le canapé. J'en profite pour lui enlever sa robe dans un même mouvement. Je l'adore dans cette robe, ne vous y trompez pas, mais je la préfère complètement nue, sous moi, à gémir mon nom. Cette idée me plaît tellement que je m'efforce immédiatement de la mettre en application. Je la déshabille progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien sur elle. Je retrouve avec plaisir la vue de son corps, de son regard rempli de désir. Je me penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser et elle répond sans hésitation à mon baiser. Dans un même temps, je prends doucement possession d'elle, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise. Dès que je commence mon mouvement, ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules. Elle s'accroche à moi, plongeant son visage dans mon cou tandis que ses gémissements se font de plus en plus prononcés.

 **Moi :** _(murmure à son oreille)_ Laisse-toi aller _cariño_. Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi pour t'entendre ici.

Mes paroles semblent libérer quelque chose en elle parce que ses gémissements sont plus forts maintenant. Alors que mon mouvement est plus rapide, mes lèvres sont sur son cou tandis que sa main passe dans mes cheveux. J'intensifie mon va et vient jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son paroxysme. Je lui laisse du temps pour retrouver ses esprits avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Je me rends compte pour la première fois à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, j'ai reconnu l'intensité des sentiments qui m'envahissent, je sais que je l'aime toujours et ce qu'on vient de faire n'est pas bien. Je ne peux pas revenir dans sa vie maintenant alors qu'elle a deux enfants et que je vais passer mon temps sur les routes. J'ai brisé Emily, je ne peux pas revenir comme une fleur, ce serait abusé. Alors je m'écarte d'elle rapidement et mets une distance respectueuse entre nous. Elle semble surprise de ma réaction et je la comprends.

 **Demi :** Selena ?

 **Moi :** Je suis désolée.

 **Demi :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** On n'aurait pas dû…

 **Demi :** C'est ce que tu penses ?

Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se rhabiller rapidement. Je suis vraiment une personne horrible. Lui faire ce coup alors qu'on vient juste de coucher ensemble… c'est minable.

 **Moi :** Désolée…

Je me lève alors pour aller me resservir un verre du whisky qui est toujours posé sur mon bar. Je le bois rapidement, cul sec, avant de m'en servir un autre. Je pensais que Demi comprendrait le message et s'en irait sans poser de question mais c'est impossible. Demi est trop perspicace, elle a certainement vu un truc dans mon regard qui la rend inquiète. Elle voit parfois des choses en moi que moi-même je ne savais pas.

 **Demi :** Deux verres à la suite ! Je te perturbe tant que ça ?

 **Moi :** Tu devrais t'en aller.

 **Demi :** Je ne crois pas non. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

 **Moi :** Tout Demi, tout.

 **Demi :** Comment ça tout ? Tu as enfin la carrière dont tu rêvais depuis toujours et avec un succès que peu d'artistes atteignent ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie ?

 **Moi :** Le plus important _cariño_. Je suis incapable d'aimer sans détruire.

 **Demi :** Tu n'es pas comme ça Lena, et tu le sais. Tu as réussi à construire avec moi.

 **Moi :** Moi ? Construire quelque chose avec toi ? _(bois)_ J'ai tout démoli moi-même par la suite Demi. J'aurais dû attendre, j'aurais dû revenir vers toi dès que j'ai appris pour son suicide. Même avant, dès qu'il m'a envoyé cette lettre en me prévenant de la signification de son geste !

 **Demi :** Attends… Il t'a envoyé une lettre pour t'expliquer son suicide ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Demi :** Ok, et tu me dis ça comme ça, maintenant ?

 **Moi :** Pourquoi pas ?

 **Demi :** Je peux avoir des détails peut-être ? Il s'agit quand même du père de mes enfants qui a fait un geste inexplicable aux yeux de tous pendant que toi tu détiens la vérité !

 **Moi :** Dans sa lettre il disait qu'il l'avait vu, cette lueur éteinte dans ton regard. Il comprenait ce qu'il avait fait en nous séparant, il t'avait détruite. Il me disait qu'il savait objectivement que tu avais besoin de moi mais qu'il était incapable de revoir notre accord pour me permettre de retourner auprès de toi, problème de fierté apparemment. Mais moi, quand j'ai lu cette lettre, j'ai tourné la tête et j'y ai vu ma petite amie. J'y ai vu un futur stable et sans complications. Pendant une seconde j'ai hésité entre toi et Cara et je l'ai choisi elle. J'ai choisi de me construire un avenir avec Cara en sachant très bien que je t'aimais encore et probablement plus que je ne l'aimais elle. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'ai choisi raisonnablement de rester avec elle au lieu de suivre mon cœur et de retourner avec toi. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Mon cœur a décidé de se venger et j'ai fini par péter un plomb à force. J'étais enfermée dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour moi, avec une femme qui n'était pas faite pour moi et je trouvais quelques paillettes de bonheur en repensant à toi. Seulement c'était plus facile en étant bourrée alors je buvais, chaque jour. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! Non… J'ai mieux. Tout le monde est persuadé que j'ai arrêté, j'ai promis à Shay de le faire d'ici Juin. Et bien non, je bois toujours et c'est horrible de penser que ce n'est pas suffisent. Les premiers singles que j'ai sorti, soit disant merveilleux, les meilleures chansons de l'album… Mais bordel, j'étais complètement défoncée en les écrivant ! Ça veut dire quoi ça encore ? Que je ne suis douée que quand je me drogue ?

 **Demi :** _(s'approche)_ Lena, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Tu **es** douée, ça s'est certain. Ally ne t'aurait jamais poussé sinon et Phil ne t'aurait pas signé. Et tu te souviens de comment tu étais à cette époque ?

 **Moi :** Amoureuse. Follement et désespérément amoureuse de toi. C'est toujours le cas, sauf que je ne t'ai plus… _(tends le bras)_ Tu es de nouveau hors d'atteinte.

Contre toute attente, elle ne s'éloigne pas mais se rapproche jusqu'à me serrer contre elle. Ses bras sont autour de ma taille et, après quelques secondes de léthargie, je passe les miens autour de son cou.

 **Demi :** Ne pars plus Lena, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux plus avoir à rester loin de toi.

 **Moi :** Je suis instable, trop instable pour construire quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

 **Demi :** Non… Tout ça, l'alcool, les drogues… Si je t'aide…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Je deviens violente.

 **Demi :** Violente comment ?

 **Moi :** Au point que ça en a brisé mon mariage.

 **Demi :** Comment ça ? Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît…

 _Flashback Été 2017_

Je viens de rentrer d'une journée en studio. Je suis claquée, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon canapé et ma bouteille de whisky. Je n'hésite alors pas et prends directement la direction du salon dès que j'entre. Je vais alors fouiller dans mon bar jusqu'à retrouver le fameux Jack Daniel's.

 **Cara :** Il faut qu'on parle.

 **Moi :** _(la regarde/bois)_ De quoi ?

 **Cara :** De ce verre d'alcool que tu prends chaque soir. T'en es à combien par jour ?

 **Moi :** Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, de compter ?

 **Cara :** Parle-moi sur un autre ton s'il te plaît, j'essaye de t'aider là.

 **Moi :** Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tu me prends pour qui ? Ma mère ? Je ne suis pas une putain de junkie dépressive et suicidaire !

 **Cara :** Tu m'en as bien l'air pourtant.

 **Moi :** Excuse-moi ?

 **Cara :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Alors quoi ? Deux femmes ne suffisent pas à te combler ?

 **Moi :** Deux femmes ?

 **Cara :** Il y en a une autre non ? Celle dont tu murmures le nom tous les soirs.

 **Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Cara :** De Demi et du fait que tu rêves probablement d'elle chaque nuit. Tu la revois quand tu retournes au Texas, c'est ça ?

 **Moi :** C'est n'importe quoi. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même plus envie de parler.

 **Cara :** C'est ça. Retourne donc boire et fuis exactement comme l'aurait fait ta mère !

Là je perds tout contrôle. Je déteste qu'on me compare à ma mère, depuis toujours. J'en ai entendu des beaucoup comme ça. Les plus flatteuses étant : tu ressembles à ta mère, la même en brune. Ou : ta voix c'est la même que ta mère, en plus maîtrisée. Ensuite il y a eu les : t'es qu'une droguée, comme ta mère. Tu n'arriveras à rien, comme ta mère. Tu vas rater ta vie, comme ta mère. Alors non, je ne suis pas ma mère. Je n'ai pas raté ma vie, je ne suis pas alcoolique ni droguée. Je suis moi, Selena Gomez, une Rockstar vivant la vie d'une Rockstar. Seulement je suis quand même bien éméchée là et, quand je m'approche de Cara, je perds tout contrôle et viens lui foutre un coup. Je parle d'un vrai coup, pas d'une gifle de minette. Le poing fermé. Et je me rends compte immédiatement de ce que j'ai fait. Non, je ne suis pas ma mère, je suis pire. Je viens de frapper ma fiancée alors même que j'ai toujours détesté entendre parler d'une femme battue. J'aurais pu tuer parce que mon ex se faisait frapper. Et me voilà dans la peau du grand méchant. J'essaye d'approcher Cara pour voir dans quel état elle est, mais elle continue de reculer.

 **Cara :** Non !

 **Moi :** Cara bébé, s'il te plaît écoute-moi…

 **Cara :** Laisse-moi partir.

 **Moi :** Je suis désolée bébé, je ne voulais pas…

 **Cara :** Mais tu l'as fait.

 **Moi :** C'est juste… _(abandonne)_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, vas-t-en. Tu mérites beaucoup que moi Cara.

 **Cara :** Ne dis pas ça Selly… Je… J'ai menti, d'accord ?

 **Moi :** Menti sur quoi ?

 **Cara :** Tu n'es pas comme ta mère, tu es plus forte. Tu peux te sortir de ça et je peux t'aider. Tu dois juste accepter cette aide.

 **Moi :** Je viens de te frapper, ne me propose pas ton aide.

 **Cara :** A cause de l'alcool. Je te connais Selly, tu ne fais pas de mal au gens que tu aimes consciemment. Ça, dans ton état normal, tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. C'est un appel à l'aide auquel je réponds positivement. Ne me lâche pas maintenant.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime, tellement.

 **Cara :** Je t'aime aussi.

Elle s'approche de moi et vient alors m'embrasser doucement. Quand elle s'écarte de moi, je remarque la marque qui se forme sur sa joue. J'y suis allée fort. C'est à ce moment précis que je lui promets de ne plus jamais recommencer, d'arrêter l'alcool et toutes ces autres conneries…

 _Flashback Été 2017_

 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Aucune. J'ai continué à boire et quand elle s'en est rendue compte, j'ai à nouveau faillit la frappé. Le lendemain, son avocat me contactait pour me prévenir de la procédure de divorce.

 **Demi :** Lena…

 **Moi :** Tu ne peux pas rester près de moi. Je suis une grenade dégoupillée prête à exploser.

 **Demi :** Je prends le risque.

 **Moi :** Tu es stupide.

 **Demi :** Non, amoureuse et très certainement aveugle. Mais sans toi c'est pire, je te le garantie.

 **Moi :** C'est ce que je dis, tu es stupide.

 **Demi :** Si tu veux.

 **Moi :** _(caresse sa joue)_ Si je te fais du mal, une seule fois, une seule… _(caresse sa lèvre)_ Promets-moi de partir sans te retourner. Laisse-moi à mon auto-destruction et à ma culpabilité. Je ne veux pas être la cause de ta souffrance.

 **Demi :** Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

 **Moi :** Promets-moi au moins d'essayer.

 **Demi :** Si tu me promets d'essayer toi aussi.

 **Moi :** Pinkie-promess.

 **Demi :** _(sourire)_ Comme Malex.

Elle enroule alors son doigt autour du mien, reproduisant le geste enfantin de mon couple préféré. Demi reste tout contre moi, sa chaleur m'enveloppant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par revenir m'embrasser. Je réponds à son baiser presque par automatisme. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, qu'on a encore le monde contre nous, mais j'ai envie de croire que cette fois on peut gagner. Cette fois, je suis la personne puissante dans cette histoire. Je pourrais techniquement me sortir de toutes les situations… Techniquement. Quand on rompt le baiser, je repose mon front contre le sien et je me perds dans ses yeux. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ils sont magnifiques, ce marron noisette parsemé d'étincelles dorées… Et ses tâches de rousseur, celles-là même que j'adorais tant à l'époque… Mon souvenir était loin d'être fidèle à l'original.

 **Demi :** Il reste quand même un problème tu sais.

 **Moi :** Emily ?

 **Demi :** Oui. _(soupire)_ Sans vouloir être blessante, elle te déteste.

 **Moi :** Je m'en doutais un peu.

 **Demi :** Est-ce qu'on pourrait… lui cacher tout ça ? Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de te parler.

 **Moi :** Moi qui pensait qu'on serait tranquilles maintenant que tu n'es plus ma prof…

 **Demi :** Désolée.

 **Moi :** Pour toi, Demi, j'ai attendu 6 ans, je peux encore attendre. Et ce serait même mieux d'attendre. Je suis encore instable. Je préfère aller mieux avant d'inclure les enfants dans le tableau.

 **Demi :** C'est probablement mieux, oui.

 **Moi :** Maintenant que j'y pense… C'est un garçon ?

Elle ne répond rien et se contente de sourire avant de prendre son téléphone. Je la vois glisser ses doigts sur l'écran tactile puis me le tendre. Je regarde la photo qui s'affiche et je sais immédiatement que c'est son fils, juste parce qu'il a les même yeux. Je remarque également qu'il porte le maillot numéro 10 du Real Madrid. Et bien, il sait déjà repérer les bons joueurs apparemment.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Donc j'avais raison ?

 **Demi :** Oui, c'est un petit Thiago.

 **Moi :** Attends… Tu… ?

 **Demi :** C'était ce qu'on avait convenu non ?

 **Moi :** Mais… On n'était plus ensemble Demi.

 **Demi :** Ça change quelque chose ?

 **Moi :** Oui, c'était très stupide.

 **Demi :** Ou très romantique.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Si tu veux.

 **Demi :** C'est totalement autre chose que je veux.

 **Moi :** Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir.

 **Demi :** Et donc ?

 **Moi :** _(la porte)_ Cette fois on va dans la chambre…

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain matin…_

Le lendemain matin, je rouvre les yeux, me sentant observée. Je remarque alors que Demi est toujours à côté de moi et que c'est elle qui me fixe depuis Dieu sait combien de temps.

 **Moi :** C'est très stressant quand tu m'observes comme ça.

 **Demi :** C'est ce que j'ai dû subir avec toi pendant 2 ans.

 **Moi :** A ma décharge, tu es irréellement magnifique. Je devais m'assurer que je ne t'avais pas imaginé.

 **Demi :** Bien joué.

 **Moi :** Je sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner.

 **Demi :** Cara t'a appelé pendant que tu dormais.

 **Moi :** Tu plaisantes ?

 **Demi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Non.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi elle m'appellerait ?

 **Demi :** Je n'allais pas décrocher pour le savoir.

Je reconnais le ton de sa voix et la lueur dans ses yeux. Elle est jalouse.

 **Moi :** Tu sais que tu es encore plus sexy quand tu es jalouse ?

 **Demi :** Je ne suis pas jalouse !

 **Moi :** A d'autres.

 **Demi :** J'ai le droit non ? On parle quand même de ta femme qui…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Ex femme.

 **Demi :** Mais tu l'aimes peut-être toujours.

 **Moi :** J'avais des sentiments forts pour elle, c'est vrai. Peut-être qu'il en reste encore un peu. Mais même au plus fort, les sentiments que j'avais pour elle n'étaient rien par rapport à ceux que j'ai pour toi.

 **Demi :** _(rougit)_ Oh non, ça recommence.

 **Moi :** Tiens, tes rougissements m'avaient manqué.

 **Demi :** _(cache son visage dans mon cou)_ Arrête…

 **Moi :** Tu m'as manqué. Plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

 **Demi :** Tu m'as manqué aussi. _(me regarde)_ Et j'ai menti.

 **Moi :** _(inquiète)_ Sur quoi ?

 **Demi :** Je t'ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un et c'est faux.

 **Moi :** Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je n'en ai de toute façon rien à faire. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux Demi, ce sera toujours moi.

 **Demi :** Ton ego est toujours là apparemment.

 **Moi :** Et plus démesuré que jamais.

 **Demi :** J'ai remarqué.

Un silence apaisant s'installe pendant quelques minutes. Demi passe doucement le bout de ses doigts sur les tatouages de mes avant-bras, là où j'ai voulu caché mes cicatrices.

 **Demi :** Ils sont beaux.

 **Moi :** Merci.

 **Demi :** Ils ont une signification ?

 **Moi :** Bien sûr.

Elle me demande alors d'expliquer chaque signe. Certains sont juste des délires de tournées quand j'étais bourrée, celui derrière l'oreille par exemple mais elle ne l'a pas vu. Elle passe alors son doigt sur le plus personnel et celui qui reste un mystère pour tous, sauf moi.

 **Moi :** Ça s'est embarrassant.

 **Demi :** Aller, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon prénom. Donc ?

 **Moi :** Justement, ça l'est.

 **Demi :** En quelle langue ?

 **Moi :** Arménien. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop évident.

 **Demi :** Et tu as fait ça alors que tu étais mariée à une autre ?

 **Moi :** Maintenant que tu le dis à voix haute ça paraît stupide.

 **Demi :** Parce que ça l'est. Et si on n'avait jamais dû se revoir ?

 **Moi :** Personne ne connaît la signification de ce tatouage, juste moi. Et je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. _(la regarde)_ Je t'aime et ça, c'est un fait que je ne veux jamais oublier.

 **Demi :** Tu es toujours aussi douée avec les mots.

 **Moi :** Je sais.

 **Demi :** Sérieusement, ton ego est devenu pire avec le temps.

 **Moi :** Shay dit exactement la même chose.

 **Demi :** Une fille intelligente.

 **Moi :** Très, et beaucoup trop bien pour rester accrocher à moi. Elle mérite mieux comme meilleure amie.

 **Demi :** Je ne dirais rien pour confirmer ou nier cette histoire.

 **Moi :** Je comprends.

 **Demi :** Et les autres ?

 **Moi :** Comment ça ?

 **Demi :** Tu as bien dû profiter de ton retour à Dallas pour reprendre contact non ?

 **Moi :** Cher était coincée au camp d'entraînement de New-York et Lauren est à New Haven…

 **Demi :** Yale ?

 **Moi :** Yep. J'ai embarqué Shay avec moi et Miley a ouvert sa boutique, ça tu le sais grâce à ta chère cousine.

 **Demi :** Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Jalouse.

 **Demi :** Je peux te demander un truc sérieux et m'attendre à ce que tu dises la vérité ?

 **Moi :** Ça dépend de la question.

 **Demi :** Tu as trompé Cara ?

 **Moi :** Bien sûr il fallait que ce soit **cette** question.

 **Demi :** Je prends ça pour un oui.

 **Moi :** C'est arrivé une seule fois et, à ma décharge, la tentation était très grande et je ne suis pas connue pour résister à la tentation.

 **Demi :** Quelle genre de tentation ?

 **Moi :** Le genre : tu te retrouves seule un soir, un peu bourrée, avec ton Celebrity Crush juste à côté de toi qui te dit que tu lui rappelles la personne qu'elle aime.

 **Demi :** Tu es en train de parler de qui je crois ?

 **Moi :** Ça dépend. A qui tu penses ?

 **Demi :** C'est quoi le délire, vous l'avez fait après un concert ou quoi ?

 **Moi :** Un truc du genre.

 **Demi :** Je n'en reviens pas.

 **Moi :** Moi non plus.

 **Demi :** Selena !

 **Moi :** Quoi ? Oh, attends, t'es jalouse ?

 **Demi :** J'ai mes raisons non ? Non mais tu l'as bien regardé ?

 **Moi :** Un peu ouais ! _(elle me frappe)_ Aïe ! Mais quoi ?

 **Demi :** Tu oses poser la question ?

 **Moi :** C'est toi qui voulait savoir. Et puis, le fait que j'ai couché avec elle ça ne veut rien dire. Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre et je t'aime toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

 **Demi :** Mouais.

 **Moi :** Tu ne vas pas te transformer en petite amie super jalouse au point de fliquer mon téléphone hein ?

 **Demi :** _(sourire)_ Non, pour ça il faudrait déjà que je sois ta petite amie et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas posé la question.

 **Moi :** C'est vrai. Alors, Demi, je sais que c'est tordu cette histoire et que ça c'est très mal terminé la dernière fois mais ce sera différent maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Donc… Est-ce que tu accepterais de redevenir ma petite amie ?

Rien que pour bien me faire flipper, elle attend quelques secondes, me faisant vraiment douter de sa réponse. Et puis, finalement, elle sourit doucement.

 **Demi :** Bien sûr.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ça c'est génial.

Je viens alors l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, juste parce que ça fait 4 ans et que j'ai du temps à rattraper. Alors que je me perds dans le baiser, j'entends quelqu'un sonner en bas, ce qui m'étonne. Je n'attendais aucune visite, vraiment. Mais je ne vais pas laisser mon invité surprise derrière la porte alors je me lève, m'habille rapidement et je descends ouvrir.

 **Moi :** Jake ?

 **Jake :** Hey.

 **Moi :** Ça va ?

 **Jake :** Maman n'est pas là et… _(soupire)_ J'ai essayé de rester, je me suis dit qu'ils allaient changer mais c'est impossible et tu l'as compris avant moi.

 **Moi :** Entre, qu'on en discute à l'intérieur.

 **Jake :** _(entre)_ Ouais.

 **Moi :** Attends, maman n'est pas là ?

 **Jake :** Elle est repartie à New-York pour aider Brian avec le déménagement.

 **Moi :** Oh, d'accord. Alors reste le temps qu'il faut, on ira chercher tes affaires demain.

 **Jake :** Cool, merci.

 **Demi :** Selena ?

 **Moi :** Oh c'est vrai, parle d'un imprévu.

 **Jake :** C'est donc la fameuse Demi ?

 **Demi :** Ça doit être moi.

 **Jake :** Je suis son petit frère. Et j'insiste sur le petit vu qu'avec ma taille on pourrait croire le contraire.

 **Moi :** Ça va, dit tout de suite que je suis minuscule.

 **Jake :** Non, **elle** est minuscule.

 **Demi :** Hey !

 **Moi :** Quoi ? C'est vrai.

 **Demi :** Je maintiens ce que j'ai toujours dit, on fait plus de choses en étant petit.

 **Jake :** Ça doit être vrai quelque part.

 **Moi :** Bon, je vais te montrer ta chambre au lieu de rester planter là sans raisons. Demain on rediscutera des raisons qui t'ont poussé à partir.

 **Jake :** Ok.

 _Ellipse… L'après-midi…_

Jake a décidé de sortir avec des potes à lui donc je me retrouve à nouveau seule avec Demi. Je sais qu'elle va bientôt devoir partir alors je veux profiter du temps qu'il nous reste… sauf que je ne la trouve pas. Alors je fais le tour de la maison jusqu'à la repérer dans ma salle de musique avec une guitare contre elle.

 **Moi :** Tu joues ?

 **Demi :** Juste un morceau qu'Emily m'a appris. Peut-être que tu pourras m'aider à reconnaître la chanson, elle a toujours refusé de me dire de qui c'était.

 **Moi :** _(m'assois)_ Vas-y.

Elle commence alors à jouer la suite d'accord puis, après l'intro, elle pose sa voix sur la guitare. Et je reconnais tout de suite, dès la première phrase « It's been four years and you're still here ». J'ai reconnu.

 **Moi :** _(l'interromps)_ C'est Emily qui t'a appris ça ?

 **Demi :** Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Parce que c'est de moi.


	5. Une tabarnak d'étoile

****_Selena :_**** _ _(l'interromps)__ _C'est Emily qui t'a appris ça ?_

 _ **Demi :**_ _Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _ **Selena**_ _ **:**_ _Parce que c'est de moi._

 **PDV Demi**

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Selena :** C'est ma chanson, mon dernier single.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi elle m'apprendrait ta chanson ?

 **Selena :** Pourquoi d'elle même elle apprendrait ma chanson ? Elle est sensée me détester, pourquoi elle écouterait ma musique déjà ?

 **Moi :** Ça prend sens d'un coup.

 **Selena :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** Les paroles. C'était pour moi ?

 **Selena :** _(rougit)_ Euh… Oui.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est toujours aussi adorable quand tu rougis.

 **Selena :** Arrête…

 **Moi :** Il y en a eu d'autre ?

 **Selena :** 'Crying Heart', 'I Know', 'Wanted', '5 Seconds', 'So Far Away' et 'First Love', celle que tu as joué.

 **Moi :** Autant ?

 **Selena :** 6 chansons, ce n'est pas beaucoup.

 **Moi :** Compte tenu du fait que tu étais mariée à une autre au moment où tu les écris… Quand même.

 **Selena :** Je les ai écrites avant.

 **Moi :** Quand on était ensemble ?

 **Selena :** Et avant.

 **Moi :** Vraiment ?

 **Selena :** Tu es ma muse, je pensais que tu le savais.

 **Moi :** Non, c'est bon à savoir.

 **Selena :** Je vais peut-être écrire sur ça aussi. Le fait de retrouver une personne qu'on croyait perdue.

 **Moi :** Si tu veux mais… _(je vais m'asseoir sur ses genoux)_ … Je veux être la première à entendre.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Ça de toute façon.

 **Moi :** Ça c'est réglé. Maintenant…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et je me penche pour venir l'embrasser doucement. Elle entoure alors ma taille de ses bras et rapproche un peu plus nos corps. Je laisse le baiser s'intensifier, me laissant porter par l'instant… qui est totalement cassé par mon portable qui vibre, indiquant un SMS. Je me détache alors des lèvres de Selena et, avec un soupire, je regarde qui m'écrit.

 **Jessie :** **Quand tu veux tu rappliques, je te rappelle que je dois travailler dans une heure !**

 **Moi : J'avais oublié, désolée. J'arrive, laisse-moi 15 minutes**

 **Moi :** Je vais devoir y aller.

 **Selena :** Je m'en doutais.

 **Moi :** On se revoit demain de toute façon.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Ça c'était prévu.

 **Moi :** Alors à demain.

 **Selena :** A demain.

Je viens l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de me préparer à partir. Une fois que j'ai rassemblé toute mes affaires et que je suis prête à m'en aller, la main sur la poignée de la porte, Selena me retient, m'attire à elle et vient m'embrasser une dernière fois.

 **Selena :** Je t'aime.

Je laisse l'intensité de ses mots me pénétrer et m'envahir complètement. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est agréable.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

Je vois quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui s'était éteint ces 4 dernières années. Ce même quelque chose qui m'a fait tombé amoureuse d'elle en premier lieu.

 **Selena :** Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne te kidnappe pour toujours.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je sais que tu en serais capable. _(l'embrasse)_ Je t'aime.

 **Selena :** Je t'aime aussi.

Je m'en vais finalement, continuant de sourire comme une idiote tout le long du trajet. Sauf que, une fois arrivée, je me souviens de ce que je viens de découvrir. Emily m'a appris une chanson de Selena, sous-entendu qu'elle l'a écouté cette chanson et que donc elle s'intéresse encore à elle. Compliquer et je vais éclaircir tout ça maintenant.

 **Jessica :** Enfin !

 **Moi :** Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

 **Jessica :** Je sais, Selena a ce genre de pouvoir.

 **Moi :** Exactement… Attends… Quoi ?

 **Jessica :** Chère cousine, la prochaine fois, efface la conversation.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Merde…

 **Jessica :** Alors c'était pour elle tout ce manège hier soir ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Jessica :** Whao. T'as pas hésité à me la piquer.

 **Moi :** Je n'ai rien piqué du tout.

 **Jessica :** C'est moi qu'elle voulait voir.

 **Moi :** Sauf qu'elle n'a pas hésité quand je lui ai proposé de venir.

 **Jessica :** Elle finira par me recontacter quand elle aura… besoin de compagnie.

 **Moi :** Non, je pense que sa petite amie lui suffira.

 **Jessica :** Petite amie ? Qui ? Toi ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **? :** Putain j'y crois pas ! Tu t'es remis avec elle ?

 **Moi :** Emily…

 **Emily :** Non, n'essaye même pas.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est descendue en premier lieu mais elle remonte immédiatement après. Il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec ma fille moi.

 **Jessica :** Je suis d'accord avec ta fille, c'est une mauvaise idée.

 **Moi :** Cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Je vais aller lui parler et toi tu… _(soupire)_ Fais ce que tu veux.

 **Jessica :** Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Lovato.

 **Moi :** Comme tu veux.

Je la plante là et je monte à l'étage pour essayer de discuter tranquillement avec Emily, ce qui ne sera probablement pas facile, je le conçois. Je suis devant sa porte qu'elle a verrouillé et je tente de la faire ouvrir.

 **Moi :** Em', ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît.

 **Emily :** Non !

 **Moi :** Emily je ne le répéterai pas, ouvre cette porte !

 **Emily :** Elle t'a brisé le cœur ! Elle t'a complètement abandonné pour l'autre conne et maintenant tu es sa solution de repli !

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais. Emily ouvre !

 **Emily :** Non !

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je l'aime tu sais ?

 **Emily :** Ça n'excuse rien.

 **Moi :** Au contraire si. Tu comprendras quand tu tomberas amoureuse.

 **Emily :** Si c'est ça l'amour je ne veux jamais tomber amoureuse. Ça fait mal, c'est tout.

 **Moi :** Non, pas du tout.

 **Emily :** _(ouvre la porte)_ Tu crois que je remarquais pas, toutes ces nuits où tu pleurais pour t'endormir ? Je suis pas stupide, je sais que c'était pas pour papa, c'était Selena. C'est elle qui te faisait pleurer et je veux pas te revoir comme ça.

 **Moi :** Et pourtant tu savais que ça arriverait.

 **Emily :** Non.

 **Moi :** Et la chanson que tu m'as apprise à la guitare, dis-moi la vérité. Elle est de qui ?

 **Emily :** _(marmonne)_ Selena…

Je remarque une amélioration depuis le début de cette conversation. Avant, Emily ne prononçait jamais le nom de Selena. Elle disait « l'autre » ou juste « elle » sur un ton qui me faisait comprendre de qui elle parlait. C'est déjà un pas en avant.

 **Moi :** Tu as appris sa chanson ?

 **Emily :** Oui.

 **Moi :** Tu écoutes ce qu'elle fait ?

 **Emily :** Depuis le début.

 **Moi :** Je croyais que tu la détestais ?

 **Emily :** J'essaye, c'est pas pareil. _(soupire)_ Je veux qu'elle revienne.

 **Moi :** C'est ce qu'elle veut aussi.

 **Emily :** Mais ce serait trop facile de la laisser revenir dans nos vies comme ça !

 **Moi :** Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

 **Emily :** Tu lui as pardonné ?

 **Moi :** Oui. Emily, je l'aime vraiment et je voudrais que tu l'acceptes.

 **Emily :** Elle va devoir se battre pour que je lui pardonne.

 **Moi :** Je m'en doutais. Mais laisse-lui une chance, s'il te plaît.

 **Emily :** Je vais y réfléchir.

 **Moi :** Bon, c'est un bon début.

 **Emily :** Et t'as raison, j'ai choisi la chanson pour une bonne raison. C'est clairement pour toi.

 **Moi :** Je sais, elle me l'a dit.

 **Emily :** Il y a des gens qui disent qu'elle avait des problèmes avec l'alcool aussi.

 **Moi :** C'est le cas, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas encore te revoir.

 **Emily :** Elle va très mal ?

 **Moi :** Pas vraiment, pour l'instant.

 **Emily :** Et Thiago ?

 **Moi :** Quoi Thiago ?

 **Emily :** Tu vas la faire venir et prendre le risque qu'elle fasse avec lui comme elle a fait avec moi ?

 **Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Non, cette fois je veux être sûre de mon coup.

 **Emily :** C'est déjà ça de gagner.

 **PDV Selena**

Bon, comme Jake n'est toujours pas revenu, je vais en profiter pour rappeler Cara histoire de savoir ce qu'elle me veut. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est divorcées et je me demande bien ce qu'elle pourrait avoir à me dire maintenant. Au bout de deux sonneries, elle décroche enfin.

 **Cara :** Selena ?

 **Moi :** T'as l'air étonné de mon appel. C'est pourtant toi qui a téléphoné la première.

 **Cara :** Ouais je… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rappelles, c'est tout.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Cara :** Je pensais te prévenir avant que la presse ne le fasse…

 **Moi :** Quoi donc ? Cara, parle-moi.

 **Cara :** Je… _(soupire)_ Ça avait l'air de vraiment te tenir à cœur alors j'ai fait la procédure un mois avant le divorce et…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Viens-en droit au but, tu veux ?

 **Cara :** Je suis enceinte.

Ok… Attends, pourquoi elle me dit ça à moi ? On n'est plus ensemble alors pourquoi ? Ce gosse n'a rien à voir avec moi, ni génétiquement ni quoi que ce soit d'autre et… Ouais mais elle l'a fait pour moi.

 **Cara :** Je suis désolée.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

 **Cara :** Rien, je voulais juste te prévenir. Les médias vont se lâcher sur toi.

 **Moi :** Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

 **Cara :** Ils vont probablement t'accuser du divorce, d'avoir fui le bébé.

 **Moi :** Écoute, je suis tout à fait capable d'essuyer les critiques.

 **Cara :** _(soupire)_ Ça va ?

 **Moi :** Je crois.

 **Cara :** TMZ parlent de deux filles mystérieuses que tu aurais ramené chez toi. **Elle** en fait partie ?

 **Moi :** Ça ne te concerne plus.

 **Cara :** C'est vrai. Mais Selena…

 **Moi :** Écoute Cara, c'est toi qui a demandé le divorce. A quoi tu joues maintenant ?

 **Cara :** Je joue à m'inquiéter pour toi, parce que ça m'arrive encore.

 **Moi :** Tu n'as pas besoin, je suis bien entourée.

 **Cara :** Par Demi ?

 **Moi :** Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te concerne plus.

 **Cara :** Très bien, désolée de vouloir prendre des nouvelles.

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir c'est tout.

 **Cara :** Je veux qu'on redevienne amies. On l'était avant, on pourrait reconstruire ça.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Cara, des ex amies finissent par ne plus se parler du tout ou recoucher ensemble et je parle d'expérience. Alors, pour l'instant, il vaut mieux en rester à s'ignorer cordialement.

 **Cara :** D'accord. Alors… au revoir.

 **Moi :** Au revoir Cara.

Je raccroche alors, encore étonnée de ma découverte. Elle a fait un gosse pour moi ? D'un côté, ça me fait du mal de la laisser seule fasse à ça mais… On n'est plus ensemble et j'ai enfin retrouvé Demi. Je ne peux pas tout gâcher maintenant.

Je décide de ne plus y penser et je vais me distraire en écrivant un peu. Je vais dans le salon avec ma guitare et mon songbook, le même depuis le lycée. Je vais bientôt être à cours de pages, il faudra que je pense à me racheter un cahier du genre. Je commence à écrire sur ces retrouvailles inespérées avec Demi quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

 **Moi :** Jake ?

 **Jake :** Yep.

 **Moi :** Viens voir. _(il arrive)_ Il faut qu'on discute.

 **Jake :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** Pourquoi tu es parti ?

 **Jake :** Il me soûlent, tous les deux. Depuis que Miley, Braison et toi êtes partis c'est tout pour moi.

 **Moi :** Il va quand même falloir passer là-bas pour récupérer tes affaires.

 **Jake :** Ok. Tu viens avec moi ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Comme si j'allais rater une occasion pareille.

Du coup, on se met en route vers cette maison que je ne connais que trop bien et que j'évitais à tout prix depuis mes 17 ans. Je sens que Jake n'est pas très rassuré.

 **Moi :** Hey, je ne te laisse pas. Tu as le droit de vouloir retourner chez maman. S'il veut te forcer à rester, il va devoir me passer dessus.

 **Jake :** Tu ne fais pas le poids.

 **Moi :** Ne me sous-estime pas. On y est.

 **Jake :** Ok, c'est parti.

Je le laisse prendre l'initiative, je ne suis là que pour le soutenir. Je vais aussi essayer de garder mon calme. Si je m'écoutais, j'irais lui foutre mon succès à la gueule mais ça ne sera d'aucune aide. Et pour bien me faire chier, c'est **elle** qui ouvre. Ok, on va rire.

 **Tish :** T'étais où encore toi ?

 **Jake :** Je vais chez ma mère.

 **Tish :** Je ne crois pas non.

 **Moi :** Il a le droit.

 **Tish :** T'es de retour toi ?

 **Moi :** Oui, et j'emmène Jake avec moi.

 **Tish :** Il reste ici.

 **Moi :** C'est à lui de choisir et c'est à son père de régler cette affaire, pas toi.

 **Tish :** De quoi tu te mêles ?

 **Moi :** Des affaire de mon frère. Maintenant, laisse-le récupérer ses affaires.

 **Tish :** Tu ne… !

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Ne m'oblige pas à revenir avec la police, ou à intenter un procès contre toi. Tu sais que je gagnerais. Maintenant, je te le redis une dernière fois, laisse-le prendre ses affaires et partir. Tu n'as rien à dire en ce qui le concerne et il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Oh bordel ça fait du bien de lâcher tout ça. Enfin !

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

 **PDV Ashley**

Mon avion vient tout juste d'atterrir et, le temps que je prenne mes affaires, j'ai repéré Selena. Je me dirige donc en toute logique vers elle, sachant que mon arrivée à Dallas est une surprise pour tout le monde sauf elle. C'est elle qui m'a appelé hier. Aujourd'hui, 23 Septembre 2018, ça fait 4 ans que je suis avec Shay et Selena le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a fait venir. Surprise à ma blonde, j'ai trop hâte !

 **Selena :** Alors, prête ?

 **Moi :** Tu veux rire ? Bien sûr !

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Alors on est parties.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, on discute de tout et de rien. Elle me parle de sa carrière, de l'annonce que Cara a lâché la veille et qui risque de lui porter préjudice, et je lui parle de mes études à Harvard, des examens à la fin de l'année et tout ça. J'avoue que ça a toujours été mon rêve cette université, mais être loin de Shay ça me fait mal quand même.

 **Selena :** Nous y voilà. Et, non pas que je pense que ce soit nécessaire, mais un petit oiseau m'a dit que Shay aussi a préparé un truc de dingue pour toi.

 **Moi :** Du genre ?

 **Selena :** Du genre… surprise.

 **Moi :** Tu me soûles.

 **Selena :** C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Aller vas-y, moi je dois encore travailler.

 **Moi :** Ça va. On se revoit plus tard.

Une fois que je suis sortie de sa voiture, je la regarde partir avant d'aller sonner chez Shay. Elle met un petit moment à m'ouvrir et, quand elle me voit, elle reste figée.

 **Moi :** Salut !

 **Shay :** …

 **Moi :** Sérieux, t'en es encore au stade du bugage ?

 **Shay :** …

 **Moi :** _(entre)_ Bon, le temps que tu te décides je vais aller déposer mes affaires.

Peut-être qu'un jour elle se fera à l'idée que je suis bien réelle, qui sait ? Il faudrait peut-être pour ça qu'elle et moi on puisse enfin vivre ensemble. Enfin bon, une fois que je suis allée poser ma valise dans sa chambre, je l'entends monter l'escalier en courant et, le temps que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, elle me saute dessus et me sert fort contre elle.

 **Shay :** Ash' !

 **Moi :** C'est moi et j'aimerais bien ne pas mourir d'asphyxie dès mon arrivée.

 **Shay :** _(me lâche)_ Désolée. Tu m'as manqué en tabarnak, c'est tout.

 **Moi :** Je m'en doute. Mais bon, je suis là alors… Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur.

 **Shay :** Joyeux anniversaire bébé.

 **Moi :** 4 longues années et t'arrives encore à me supporter, c'est un exploit !

 **Shay :** Oh tais-toi.

Au final, elle voulait juste que je me taise assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse venir m'embrasser et je la laisse faire, heureuse de retrouver ses lèvres. Je pense qu'on va passer la journée à ça et je n'en ai rien à faire du tout en vrai. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là.

 **PDV Demi**

J'étais dans ma salle, occupée à revoir le cours que j'avais prévu pour les deuxièmes années, quand j'entends la porte de ma salle s'ouvrir d'un coup. Je relève la tête juste à temps pour voir Selena venir vers moi et m'embrasser. Je la laisse faire et je souris tout contre ses lèvres parce que, pour la première fois, on peut tranquillement laisser la porte ouverte pendant qu'on fait ça.

 **Selena :** Tu m'as manqué.

 **Moi :** On s'est vues hier.

 **Selena :** Et donc ?

 **Moi :** Rien, tu m'as manqué aussi.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Quand même.

Elle revient alors m'embrasser encore une fois et je laisse le baiser se prolonger pour le coup. Plus rien ne compte. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir peur d'être surprises parce qu'on ne fait rien de mal cette fois.

 **? :** Demi tu… ? Whao !

 **Selena :** Tiens Camila.

 **Camila :** Je vous laisse. Je crois que je dérange.

 **Selena :** J'ai une curieuse impression de déjà-vu.

 **Camila :** Moi aussi. Alors… Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Camila :** Ça alors je ne m'y attendais pas. Attendez qu'Ally soit au courant. _(sourire)_ Je vais aller lui dire. _(part)_

 **Selena :** Attends, elle est sérieuse ?

 **Moi :** Si tu la laisses faire, elle devient une vraie commère.

 **Selena :** Bon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut moi j'ai encore 10 minutes pour profiter de toi.

 **Moi :** Avec plaisir…

 **PDV Miley**

Le lundi est toujours plutôt calme, surtout à cette heure-ci. Donc, c'est toujours le jour de repos de Jessica, vu que je la fais travailler le dimanche, je lui offre le lundi. Ce matin, en définitive, je suis à la caisse… quand il y a des clients. Comme la plupart du temps ce n'est pas le cas, je suis à l'arrière en train de terminer certaines des pâtisseries que je n'avais pas fini. Quand un client arrive, je l'entends de toute façon. Et c'est le cas là, alors je me rends présentable, parce que ce n'est pas très vendeur de venir couverte de farine, et je revêts mon plus beau sourire pour… Nick ?

 **Moi :** Nick ?

 **Nick :** Miley ? Hey !

Ok, ce n'est pas très professionnel de contourner le comptoir pour aller le prendre dans mes bras mais je m'en fous. Ça fait hyper longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu et… bordel il a pris des muscles !

 **Moi :** Putain, ça fait super longtemps !

 **Nick :** Depuis le lycée.

 **Moi :** C'est ça. Alors, tu deviens quoi ?

 **Nick :** Je travaille pour un label indépendant. Au final c'est mieux que d'être sur le devant de la scène. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais supporté la pression. Hum… Tu es sûre que ça ?

 **Moi :** Hein ? Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Nick :** _(sourire)_ T'avais l'air ailleurs.

 **Moi :** T'as vachement changé.

 **Nick :** C'est supposé être un compliment ou un reproche ?

 **Moi :** Un compliment !

 **Nick :** _(rire)_ Je sais, je te taquine. _(joue avec mes cheveux)_ J'aime bien ta nouvelle couleur, ça te va bien.

 **Moi :** Euh… Merci.

Je me suis éclaircie les cheveux il y a quelques jours. J'avais envie de changement et ils sont maintenant presque blonds. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'allait aussi bien que ça mais… s'il aime c'est le principal. Merde ! Moi qui pensait être passer à autre chose je me suis totalement plantée ! Il est toujours aussi craquant.

 **Moi :** Donc… hum… Tu venais sûrement pour quelque chose de précis non ?

 **Nick :** Oh, oui ! _(me tend un papier)_ Ma commande est là-dessus. _(sourire)_ Rajoutes y ton numéro.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je rougis quand il me dit ça. Alors, pour reprendre mes esprits, je vais aller lui préparer tout ce qu'il lui faut et concentre-toi Miley !

 **PDV Selena**

Comme j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine, je suis restée dans la salle de musique pour poser ma chanson au piano. Il est 10h, l'heure de la récré et je pensais que tous les élèves auraient envie de sortir pour profiter de 15 minutes d'air frais. Mais non. Il y a toujours des grands passionnés comme moi et Bea en fait partie. Sauf que je ne savais pas qu'elle m'écoutais avant d'avoir fini mes accords, c'est là qu'elle a parlé… en quelque sorte.

 **Bea :** Whao.

 **Moi :** Hey ! T'es là depuis longtemps ?

 **Bea :** Non… Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez madame, désolée.

 **Moi :** Madame ? _(rire)_ Je ne suis pas une prof tu sais ? Selena, juste Selena. Et je suis de nouveau mademoiselle donc même là tu as faux.

 **Bea :** Désolée… Selena.

 **Moi :** Tu peux venir tu sais ? Je ne vais pas te mordre.

J'attends alors qu'elle vienne prendre place sur une chaise pas trop loin de moi. Elle m'a toujours l'air tendue mais c'est un truc auquel je suis habituée. La plupart des gens ne savent plus comment me traiter alors que je suis toujours la même. Je suis Selena, une jeune femme ordinaire avec des rêves, des peurs et des espoirs.

 **Moi :** Tu venais pourquoi dis-moi ?

 **Bea :** Je voulais… J'ai cette chanson… il faudrait finir l'harmonie.

 **Moi :** Besoin d'aide ?

 **Bea :** Je… Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

 **Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Arrête de me vouvoyer je me sens vieille. Traites-moi comme… comme une grande sœur.

 **Bea :** Mais vous… **Tu** es Selena Gomez !

 **Moi :** Et donc ? Ça doit bien faire une semaine qu'on travaille en privé avec Ally et toi. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe maintenant ?

 **Bea :** D'être seule avec toi.

 **Moi :** Je suis une personne normale tu sais ?

 **Bea :** T'es sûre ?

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Oui. Ça m'arrive de faire des erreurs, d'avoir des regrets et des peurs. Je suis une fille ordinaire.

 **Bea :** Avec un destin extraordinaire.

 **Moi :** Si tu veux. On voit ce qu'on peut faire avec ta chanson ?

Elle fouille alors dans son sac et me tend un papier. Paper Doll, j'aime l'idée.

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

 **PDV Shay**

J'ai attendu le soir pour lui donner mon cadeau, juste parce que c'est mieux. Je l'ai ensuite emmené à l'extérieur et je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas trop pourquoi mais je m'en fiche. Donc, comme je disais, je suis en train de la regarder fixement et elle a l'air de vouloir me bombarder de question alors je prends les devants. Je lui tends la petite boite que je cachais derrière mon dos depuis le début.

 **Moi :** Tiens.

 **Ashley :** _(la prend)_ Tu comptes m'expliquer ton délire ?

 **Moi :** Ouvre et j'explique après.

 **Ashley :** Bon…

Elle ouvre la boite et révèle un pendentif _post/129705985300/pour-wcrc_ avec, derrière, une suite de chiffre, de degrés et de lettre. Je vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas trop.

 **Ashley :** Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

 **Moi :** Ça, bébé, c'est le coordonnées de ton étoile.

 **Ashley :** De ma… Quoi ?

 **Moi :** Je t'ai acheté une étoile. Là ça va te permettre de savoir laquelle c'est et j'ai rajouté notre date.

 **Ashley :** Shay… Tu m'as acheté une tabarnak d'étoile ?

 **Moi :** Yep.

 **Ashley :** Oh putain. _(sourire)_ Tu réalises qu'on a une étoile ?

 **Moi :** **Tu** as une étoile.

 **Ashley :** Je considère qu'on peut partager.

 **Moi :** Je ne vais même pas argumenter.

 **Ashley :** Le rêve de gamine, avoir une étoile. T'es géniale, tu le sais ça ?

 **Moi :** On me le dit souvent.

 **Ashley :** Tu passes trop de temps avec Selena.

 **Moi :** Je pense aussi.

 **Ashley :** Et sinon, combien de temps avant que je puisse t'embrasser ?

 **Moi :** Une seconde. Un…

Et, comme prévu, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

 **PDV Lauren**

Comme à pratiquement chaque devoir de psycho que j'ai, Brad travaille avec moi. On s'en sort mieux que ce soit pour les révisions ou les travaux pratiques. Habituellement, ce que je ne comprends pas, lui le comprend et inversement. J'aime bien travailler avec lui, il est cool et calme, réfléchis et posé.

 **Brad :** Et si le patient présente en plus des troubles du sommeil ?

 **Moi :** Alors c'est plus complexe. Voyons voir…

Je suis en train de parcourir mon livre pour trouver un cas similaire quand j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte de mon appartement… à 22h ? Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être alors je demande à Brad de m'attendre et je vais aller ouvrir. Je me retrouve devant un homme en uniforme de l'armée de mer… Non, j'ai peur…

 **Lui :** Lauren Jauregui ?

 **Moi :** C'est moi.

 **Lui :** Le soldat Cher Lloyd vous a mis sur sa liste de personne à prévenir. Nous venons vous informer de sa… situation.

Ma main se resserre automatiquement sur la porte, je sais ce qui va suivre, je m'en doute et j'ai peur. Heureusement, Brad semble avoir entendu ce qui se disait parce qu'il arrive à mes côtés.

 **Lui :** Mlle Jauregui, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de l'unité du soldat Lloyd depuis près de 3 semaines. Ils ont été déclarés morts en mission.

Mon cœur accélère, ma respiration accélère… et je tombe dans le noir…


	6. Elle est jalouse

**PDV Lauren**

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis allongée dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là vu que la dernière fois que j'étais réveillée, j'étais devant ma porte à ouvrir à… Cher ! Je me dégage de mes couvertures et j'allais me relever quand Brad rentre dans ma chambre.

 **Brad :** Whoa ! Reste allongée !

 **Moi :** Non ! Il faut que je… !

 **Brad :** Quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire.

 **Moi :** Où il est passé ?

 **Brad :** Il est reparti dès que tu es tombée dans les pommes. Il a laissé cette lettre du coup.

Je prends le papier qu'il me tend et je m'empresse de lire. Ça ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. Aux yeux du gouvernement, du monde, Cher est morte. Ma Cher, ma petite amie, mon tout… morte. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de pleurer, même si c'est con, même si ça ne sert à rien, j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Je ne peux que pleurer parce qu'elle est partie, c'est terminé. Toute cette histoire… au final elle avait raison, ça n'a servi à rien de l'attendre. L'attendre pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle revienne entre 4 planches ?

 **Brad :** Hey, ça va s'arranger.

 **Moi :** S'arranger ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Elle est morte !

 **Brad :** Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont disparu.

 **Moi :** Déclarés morts, tous !

 **Brad :** Non mais tu n'as pas envie d'y croire ?

 **Moi :** De croire en quoi ? Elle m'a abandonné !

 **Brad :** Il reste une chance, petite certes mais quand même là, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Si ça se trouve, elle est là-bas, à essayer de survivre pour te retrouver et toi tu… **toi** tu l'abandonnes.

 **Moi :** Et si je reste des semaines, des mois, voire des années à espérer… pour rien !

 **Brad :** Alors il faudra que tu te trouves une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Une nouvelle raison de vivre ? Vivre sans Cher ? Tu l'as déjà fait, me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. C'était différent. Je ne vivais pas sans elle, je vivais en ignorant son existence. Je vivais sans savoir qu'il existait une Cher Lloyd dans ce monde, une Cher qui m'était destinée. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle existe, ou qu'elle a existé, mais maintenant elle est morte. Je ne vais pas devoir apprendre à vivre sans elle, je vais juste devoir apprendre à vivre sans sa présence à mes côtés. Il y a quelques heures, je pensais encore au moment où je la reverrais, où je pourrais la reprendre dans mes bras et là… tous mes rêves viennent d'être brisés. Alors, je continue de pleurer et Brad vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller contre lui, essayant de trouver du réconfort dans son étreinte.

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

 **PDV Selena**

Comme hier, j'allais pour rejoindre Demi dans sa salle quand je me rends compte qu'elle a déjà de la compagnie. Et pas de la compagnie du genre Camila ou Ally. Non c'est le genre de compagnie ultra sexy que je ne connais pas du tout. Alors, même si c'est bizarre, je reste à les regarder, reposant mon épaule contre le cadre de la porte. Il ne faut pas plus d'une minute à Demi pour me repérer et je crois qu'elle a immédiatement compris mon regard. Je me décide à « marquer mon territoire » et je m'approche de Demi, l'embrassant malgré le public que nous avons.

 **Demi :** Hum… Salut.

 **Moi :** Bonjour.

 **Demi :** _(s'écarte)_ Euh… Naya, je te présente…

 **Naya :** Selena Gomez. Tu te tapes une putain de Rockstar et tu ne m'as rien dit Demi ?

 **Demi :** Bah…

 **Moi :** Ça ne fait que deux jours et je ne pense pas que Demi soit du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Pas vrai _cariño_?

 **Demi :** Un peu oui.

 **Moi :** Je crois que je l'ai embarrassé. _(l'embrasse sur la joue)_ Je suis désolée, mais je voulais te voir avant les cours.

 **Demi :** Ça va, je comprends. Mais on se revoit à 10h.

 **Moi :** Comme toujours. _(l'embrasse)_ Je vous laisse, Ally m'attend. Au revoir Naya.

Je les laisse alors, fière de mon petit effet. Et ouais, maintenant tu le sais Naya, Demi est à moi. Essaye de comparer à une Rockstar pour voir, tu vas y perdre des plumes.

 **Ally :** Tiens, tu es en avance.

 **Moi :** Ouais, Demi avait de la compagnie.

 **Ally :** Laisse-moi deviner… Naya ?

 **Moi :** Ça fait longtemps qu'elles se voient ?

 **Ally :** C'est juste amical, crois-moi.

 **Moi :** Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

 **Ally :** Parce que c'est par moi qu'elle l'a rencontré et le but était qu'elles se mettent ensemble. Ce qui n'a pas marché parce que Demi pensait encore à toi et que Naya pensait encore à cette fille qu'elle avait rencontrée sur internet.

 **Moi :** C'est de ta faute alors.

 **Ally :** Mais non !

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je plaisante.

 **Ally :** Oh. Tu m'énerves.

 **Moi :** Je sais. Il y a des jours comme ça où je m'énerve moi-même.

 **Ally :** Oh, au fait, avant que tu n'arrives Bea est passée.

 **Moi :** Ah bon ?

 **Ally :** Elle dit qu'écrire avec toi c'est plus facile.

 **Moi :** Son cours est après la pause non ? _(elle acquiesce)_ Bon, ok je discuterai avec elle alors.

 **Ally :** On va aussi avoir une nouvelle élève dans le cours de 9h.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi ?

 **Ally :** Programme d'échange avec un lycée Français.

 **Moi :** Donc une Française ?

 **Ally :** Oui, prête ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Toujours.

 **PDV Demi**

 **Naya :** Non mais Selena Gomez quoi ! Et tu ne m'aurais rien dit ?

 **Moi :** Et bien en fait… Euh… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de cette élève avec qui j'avais eu une relation il y a quelques années ?

 **Naya :** Oui. _(réfléchit)_ C'est elle ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Naya :** Tu es sortie avec Selena Gomez **avant** sa célébrité ?

 **Moi :** C'est ça.

 **Naya :** Alors le coup de dire qu'avec Cara c'est depuis le lycée c'était fake ?

 **Moi :** Non, elle est sortie avec elle juste après moi.

 **Naya :** Elle fait ping-pong quoi. Elle alterne entre les deux.

 **Moi :** C'est plus compliqué que ça.

 **Naya :** Tu m'expliques ?

 **Moi :** Plus tard. Les cours vont commencer.

 **Naya :** Je n'oublierais pas. _(commence à partir)_ Au fait, rassure ta petite amie sur mon compte. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Elle l'est.

Oh oui elle l'est et elle n'est pas très subtile non plus. Mais j'aime bien la Selena jalouse, c'est mignon… en quelque sorte.

 **PDV Selena**

Le cours de 9h est bientôt terminé et comme Ally a réussi à boucler ce qu'elle devait faire pour aujourd'hui, elle laisse aux élèves le reste de l'heure libre à condition qu'ils restent tranquillement à leur place. En attendant, la petite Française m'intrigue moi. Elle vient de s'installer au piano et, alors que quelques élèves la regardent, elle commence à jouer un air qui me rend immédiatement nostalgique. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle joue mais elle maîtrise le truc et sans partitions !

 **Moi :** Hey, Ally.

 **Ally :** Oui ?

 **Moi :** Tu connais ce qu'elle joue ?

 **Ally :** _(secoue la tête)_ Ça doit être Français.

 **Moi :** Sûrement.

 **Ally :** _(sourire)_ Pourquoi tu la fixes comme ça ? Je te rappelle que tu as Demi.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que je la regarde. Il y a un truc…

 **Ally :** Quoi donc ?

 **Moi :** Une lassitude dans son regard.

 **Ally :** Ce qui veut dire ?

 **Moi :** La dernière personne chez qui j'ai vu ça c'était moi. Tu comprends mieux ?

 **Ally :** Oui. Alors, tu comptes lui parler ?

 **Moi :** Pas tout de suite. Il faut d'abord gagner sa confiance.

 **Ally :** Je te laisse gérer, j'ai l'impression que ça te tient à cœur.

 **Moi :** On peut dire ça.

Le cours prend alors fin et la plupart des élèves se précipitent vers la sortie. Je les comprends, c'est la pause et j'ai moi-même très envie de courir rejoindre Demi mais j'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord alors je m'approche du piano où notre nouvelle élève Française si intrigante se trouve toujours.

 **Moi :** Anne, c'est ça ?

 **Anne :** Louane.

 **Moi :** Déjà un pseudo d'artiste ? J'aime. Alors, jusqu'ici ça se passe bien ?

 **Louane :** C'est… différent.

 **Moi :** En bien ou en mal ?

 **Louane :** Ça je ne sais pas encore.

 **Moi :** _(montre le piano)_ Tu joues bien.

 **Louane :** Merci.

 **Moi :** Tu chantes aussi ?

 **Louane :** Non.

 **Moi :** Il y a un concours à la fin de l'année…

 **Louane :** Comme celui que tu as gagné ?

 **Moi :** Le même… Penses-y.

 **Louane :** Promis.

 **Moi :** Et si tu as le moindre problème… viens me voir. Je ne suis pas prof, je ne suis pas obligée d'aller répéter tout ce que tu me dis à la direction.

 **Louane :** C'est noté.

Je la regarde quitter la salle, croisant le chemin de Bea qui semble paralysée dès qu'elles se frôlent. Sa tête me fait rire, on dirait qu'elle vient de voir un fantôme ou un truc du genre.

 **Moi :** Ça marche sur toi le charme français ?

 **Bea :** Je ne suis pas gay !

 **Moi :** Hey, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas être ensorceler.

 **Bea :** C'est la première fois que je la vois ici.

 **Moi :** Parce qu'elle est arrivée ce matin et tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour être prise dans ses filets.

 **Bea :** A défaut de me répéter : je ne suis pas gay ! J'ai un petit ami merde !

 **Moi :** Je te taquine. Il s'appelle Jacob, c'est ça ?

 **Bea :** _(étonnée)_ Comment tu le sais ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ J'ai mes sources. Alors… Tu voulais me voir ?

 **Bea :** Ouais, je… J'aimerais que tu m'aides à finir la chanson.

 **Moi :** Sans problème. Tu as un truc à faire après les cours ?

 **Bea :** Rien de spécial.

 **Moi :** Dans ce cas reviens à 17h et on va retravailler tout ça.

 **Bea :** Ça marche. Merci.

 **Moi :** Pas de problèmes. _(regarde ma montre)_ Tu devrais profiter du temps qu'il te reste pour prendre l'air.

 **Bea :** Ouais, bonne idée. Alors à ce soir.

 **Moi :** A ce soir.

Bon, il me reste moins de 10 minutes pour profiter de Demi alors autant mettre chaque seconde à profit et aller la rejoindre immédiatement. Moi, addicte ? Peut-être, et alors ? Donc, je ne perds pas de temps et je vais la rejoindre. Elle me voit dès que je passe la porte et sourit automatiquement.

 **Demi :** J'aurais fini par croire que tu m'avais oublié.

 **Moi :** _(la prends dans mes bras)_ Jamais. Et puis, tu sais ce que c'est de s'intéresser à ses élèves au-delà du scolaire. Quoique, j'ai un peu de mal à les considérer comme mes élèves. Maintenant, une dernière chose…

Alors, enfin, je viens l'embrasser et je pense qu'elle en avait autant envie que moi parce qu'elle répond à mon baiser avec avidité. Je me laisse porter par l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin d'air, alors seulement je m'écarte légèrement d'elle.

 **Demi :** Je t'aime.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

 **Demi :** Si tu savais à quel point ça m'avait manqué de t'entendre dire ça.

 **Moi :** Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée.

Je cherche au fond de son regard quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de changer. Et c'est là que je le vois. Elle a l'air soucieuse, trop soucieuse, plus qu'à l'époque alors qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup de problèmes.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête.

 **Demi :** Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui occupe ton esprit sans même que tu le veuilles, je peux le voir. Dis-moi ce que c'est, je veux t'aider.

 **Demi :** Et bien… _(s'assoit sur son bureau)_ On est pratiquement tous obligés de passer par la crise d'adolescence…

 **Moi :** Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir mais je te suis.

 **Demi :** Le problème c'est qu'Emily a l'air en plein dedans alors qu'elle n'a que 10 ans. On est quand même d'accord pour dire que c'est trop tôt non ?

 **Moi :** Oui, mais tu sembles oublier d'autres facteurs qui peuvent influencer cette affirmation.

 **Demi :** Quoi donc ?

 **Moi :** Elle a vécu beaucoup plus que les autres filles de son âge. Son père, moi, toi qui doit accorder plus d'attention à Thiago parce qu'il est plus petit… Tout ça elle ne le comprend peut-être pas.

 **Demi :** Possible…

 **Moi :** Je peux essayer de t'aider.

 **Demi :** Je ne veux pas te rajouter des problèmes.

 **Moi :** En ce moment même tu es mon seul problème.

 **Demi :** Je suis sûre que non… _(hésite)_ Pourquoi Cara t'a appelé ?

 **Moi :** Oh. Moi qui pensais que tu avais oublié.

 **Demi :** Impossible. Donc ?

 **Moi :** Elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose d'important apparemment mais tu en as peut-être déjà entendu parler.

 **Demi :** Le fait qu'elle est enceinte ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Demi :** Parce qu'elle l'a fait pour toi ?

 **Moi :** Oui…

 **Demi :** Whoa. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi elle s'attendait en te prévenant mais…

 **Moi :** Elle voulait juste m'en parler avant que la presse ne s'en charge. Si tu crois qu'elle tente de me récupérer tu te trompes. C'est **elle** qui a demandé le divorce et, en plus, elle se doute déjà que… enfin que je n'ai pas pu rester loin de toi.

 **Demi :** Ah, parce que je suis irrésistible ?

 **Moi :** _(m'approche)_ Un truc du genre.

Je reviens alors l'embrasser, juste parce que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais passer ma journée à ça… Sauf qu'on n'a pas le temps vu qu'on a chacune encore des cours à assurer et la sonnerie s'occupe de nous le rappeler.

 **Moi :** Toujours aussi agaçante cette cloche.

 **Demi :** Je parie que ça ne t'a pas manqué.

 **Moi :** Rien ne m'a manqué ici… à part toi.

 **Demi :** Aller, arrête ton charme et retourne t'occuper de tes élèves.

 **Moi :** Oui madame.

 **Demi :** Ce n'est pas drôle.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je trouve que si. _(l'embrasse)_ On se revoit plus tard.

 **Demi :** C'est noté.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime.

 **Demi :** _(m'embrasse)_ Je t'aime aussi.

Je quitte alors sa salle, prête à reprendre les cours mais quand même impatiente de la revoir. Ouais, je suis définitivement accro.

 _Ellipse… Le soir… 17h…_

 **Ally :** Ça se soigne ce genre de maladie tu sais ?

 **Moi :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Ally :** Du fait que tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle.

 **Moi :** C'est si évident que ça ?

 **Ally :** _(sourire)_ Un peu. Ça m'étonne même que tu ne sois pas déjà partie la rejoindre.

 **Moi :** J'en ai encore pour une heure.

 **Ally :** Je vois… Bea ?

 **Moi :** Exactement. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à un truc histoire de pimenter un peu le concours.

 **Ally :** Dis-moi.

 **Moi :** Il faut encore que j'en parle à Phil mais, s'il est ok, je pourrais prendre le gagnant comme première partie de ma prochaine tournée.

 **Ally :** Même s'il n'est signé chez aucun label ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Ally :** C'est un énorme risque que tu prends.

 **Moi :** Pas vraiment et puis, de toute façon, j'ai déjà ma petite idée quant au gagnant.

 **Ally :** Vraiment ?

 **Moi :** Un peu comme toi tu le savais à l'époque.

 **Ally :** Ça se jouait quand même entre Nick et toi.

 **Moi :** Tu as une idée de ce qu'il devient ?

 **Ally :** Aucune. Toi ?

 **Moi :** Non, mais je sais à qui demander.

 **Ally :** Alors tu me dirais dès que tu le sauras. En attendant, je vais te laisser. Tu as de quoi fermer la salle de toute façon.

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Ally :** Alors à demain.

 **Moi :** A demain.

Quand elle sort de la salle, son chemin croise celui de Bea qui entre au même moment. Plus qu'une heure et je pourrais tranquillement rentrer chez moi et écrire à Demi toute la soirée. J'ai hâte…

 _Ellipse… Chez Selena…_

Je m'attendais à retrouver ma maison vide puisque je vis seule et que Jake est retourné chez ma mère mais, Shay est là avec Ashley, qui n'est toujours pas repartie, Miley et… Lauren ?

 **Moi :** Réunion de groupe ?

 **Shay :** Viens t'asseoir.

 **Moi :** _(le fais)_ Tu m'inquiètes avec le ton que tu prends. _(regarde Lauren)_ Ça va ? Je sais que j'extrapole souvent alors, pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas à quoi je pense.

 **Lauren :** Et à quoi tu penses ?

 **Moi :** Cher… ?

 **Lauren :** Un gars de l'armée est venu hier et… ils n'ont plus de nouvelles de son unité depuis 3 semaines…

 **Moi :** Concrètement ça veut dire quoi ? _(Lauren secoue la tête)_ Vous savez ?

 **Shay :** Elle est déclarée morte au combat.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

 **Miley :** On préférerait.

Je ne réalise toujours pas. Dans ma tête, tout s'emballe. On a beau se croire prête à encaisser la nouvelle si elle vient, ça fait toujours l'effet d'une douche froide quand ça arrive. Je savais pertinemment que son métier était dangereux mais… je ne sais pas… je la croyais indestructible probablement.

 **Moi :** Ils sont sûrs ?

 **Lauren :** Bien sûr que non, mais ils ne pousseront pas plus les recherches.

 **Moi :** Je suis désolée.

 **Lauren :** Tu n'y peux rien.

 **Moi :** Je sais, mais quand même. _(me lève)_ Je vais prendre l'air.

 **Shay :** Selena…

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je vais… _(hésite)_

 **Shay :** Rejoindre Demi ?

 **Moi :** Un truc du genre. Squattez autant que vous le voulez.

Ensuite, je fais comme j'ai dit. Je reprends ma voiture et je roule tranquillement vers chez Demi. Vu mon état d'esprit, il vaut mieux que j'évite de conduire trop vite, pour ma sécurité et celle des autres. Je sens les larmes commencer à couler le long de mes joues. Et voilà que je pleure. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre mais… en même temps là on parle de Cher. Sans que je ne le veuille, certains moments avec elle me reviennent en tête. Comme cette fois, cette fameuse fois le dernier jour des cours, où elle a décidé de donner une petite leçon à Demi…

 _Flashback_

 **Moi :** … Et puis de toute façon je m'en fous des résultats, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin alors…

 **Cher :** Mmh…

 **Moi :** Tu m'écoutes ?

 **Cher :** Regardes qui voilà.

 **Moi :** _(regarde)_ La dernière que je vérifiais, j'étais celle qui était accro à Demi.

 **Cher :** Avec ce que tu m'as raconté j'aimerais m'assurer d'un truc.

 **Moi :** Attends… Quoi ? _(elle part)_ Cher !

 **Cher :** Ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si le parking était encore plein. On est seules ici, laisse-moi faire.

 **Moi :** Putain de tabarnak.

 **Cher :** J'ai entendu ! _(à Demi)_ Hey madame !

 **Demi :** Cher ?

 **Cher :** Bon, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, Selena me raconte tout. Et je dois vous dire que ce que j'ai entendu ne me plaît pas du tout.

 **Demi :** De quoi tu parles.

 **Cher :** Alors, vous buvez si vous voulez, autant que vous voulez, mais pas en étant enceinte et aucune raison au monde n'excuse le fait d'oublier ça.

 **Demi :** Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Mauvaise idée.

 **Cher :** Le petit là-dedans _(pointe son ventre)_ il n'a rien demandé. Vous connaissez les risques non ?

 **Demi :** Oui, mais…

 **Cher :** Pas de mais, je crois que je vais devoir vous remettre les idées en place.

Oh bordel ! Ok, ça je ne l'avais clairement pas vu venir et Demi non plus. La gifle n'était pas trop forte mais le fait qu'elle fasse ça à une adulte qui était encore, il n'y a même pas une heure, son professeur ça choque. Plus que la claque en elle-même. Et puis, je réalise qu'elle vient légèrement de gifler la femme que j'aime et ça, ça ne passe pas. Alors, j'attrape Cher par le col de sa veste et la plaque contre la voiture la plus proche, celle de Demi.

 **Cher :** Gomez s'énerve ?

 **Moi :** Ça tu n'aurais pas dû !

 **Demi :** Selena, arrête.

 **Moi :** Mais je… ! Tu… ! Elle t'a frappé merde !

 **Demi :** Je le méritais.

 **Moi :** Peut-être, mais pas d'elle.

 **Demi :** Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît.

 **Cher :** De toute façon, tu n'as aucune chance.

 **Moi :** Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à ta place.

 **Cher :** Aller, t'as qu'à l'embrasser pour qu'elle se sente mieux, moi j'y vais.

Elle me repousse alors sans effort et je reste figée sur place. Lentement, je me tourne vers Demi qui n'a pas bougé non plus. Elle me regarde avec une lueur indescriptible au fond des yeux.

 **Demi :** Ne lui en veux pas trop.

 **Moi :** J'essayerai.

 **Demi :** Alors…

 **Moi :** Ok, ne m'en veux pas trop non plus.

 **Demi :** De quoi tu… ?

Je la coupe en l'embrassement passionnément mais très brièvement parce qu'on ne sait pas qui se trouve dans le coin. Techniquement, ce n'est plus ma prof, je le sais, mais on ne sait jamais et je préfère être sûre.

 **Moi :** Disons que c'était pour les souvenirs.

 **Demi :** On va dire ça.

 **Moi :** Alors je te dis adieu.

 **Demi :** J'espère que non.

 **Moi :** On verra.

 _Flashback_

Ouais, c'était plutôt épique je dois l'avouer. Et puis, juste après, quand je me suis retournée, je me suis rendue compte que Shay, Ashley, Lauren, Miley et Cher étaient encore là. Imaginez bien l'état de Shay qui venait d'assister live à un baiser de, et je cite, sa « ship préférée de tout l'Univers entier ». Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, je suis déjà devant chez Demi. Maintenant j'ai un doute. J'ai besoin d'elle genre, vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois prendre le risque de croiser Emily ou Thiago. Et puis, je réalise que je n'ai pas trop le choix. C'est prendre ce risque ou prendre le risque de boire à nouveau. Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois rester forte et rester clean à partir de maintenant, pour cette famille que j'espère faire mienne.

Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sors de ma voiture et je vais aller sonner. Elle ne met pas longtemps à m'ouvrir et elle doit s'inquiéter immédiatement vu que c'est évident que j'ai pleuré.

 **Demi :** Lena ?

 **Moi :** C'est Cher…

C'est tout ce que je parviens à dire et je crois que de toute façon elle a compris. Elle vient me prendre dans ses bras et m'entraîne à l'intérieur dans un même mouvement.

 **Moi :** C'est juste… je devrais être préparer mais…

 **Demi :** On n'est jamais vraiment préparé à une nouvelle du genre.

 **Moi :** C'est tellement soudain…

 **Demi :** Selena…

 **Moi :** Elle n'était même pas dans une zone à risque.

 **Demi :** Je suis désolée…

Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, pleurant sur son épaule. Même elle ne parvient pas à réduire ou effacer la douleur qui m'envahit mais je sais que si je n'étais pas près de Demi, ce serait pire.

 **? :** Whao. Tu pleures ?

Et merde, Emily. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit pour ne pas qu'elle pense que je la presse mais bon… autant faire face maintenant.

 **Moi :** Ça m'arrive aussi.

 **Demi :** Emily…

 **Emily :** _(secoue la tête)_ Je vais faire comme si je l'avais pas vu. Je remonte et j'occupe Thiago le temps que vous régliez votre problème.

Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire que ça…

Ok, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'addition de ces nouveaux personnages et je me concentrerai dessus aussi si vous le voulez ;)


	7. All Of Me

**PDV Lauren**

Maintenant que tout le monde est prévenu, je ressens l'envie d'être seule. Quand je suis revenue à Dallas, je suis immédiatement allée voir mes parents pour tout leur dire et je suis ensuite venue réunir les filles pour le leur annoncer aussi. Je pourrais logiquement retourner chez moi mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule.

 **Moi :** Je retourne chez moi les filles.

 **Miley :** Ok, appelles si tu as besoin.

 **Moi :** Promis. A plus.

Évidemment, je ne retourne pas véritablement chez moi mais je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'inquiètent pour rien. Si je m'étais écouté, je ne serais pas revenue ici. C'est rempli de souvenir avec elle. Mais maintenant que je suis là, mes pas me portent automatiquement vers le parc. C'est là qu'on a le plus de souvenirs. Première rencontre, premier baiser… et cette journée qu'on a passé ici justement pour ne pas que je me souvienne de nous comme ça.

 _Flashback_

 **Cher :** Et pourquoi pas ?

 **Moi :** Avec ta petite taille je suis presque certaine qu'ils ne te prendront même pas au camp d'entraînement.

 **Cher :** Discrimination !

 **Moi :** Peut-être, mais c'est la dure réalité des choses.

 **Cher :** Je peux changer ça.

 **Moi :** Je n'en doute pas chérie.

 **Cher :** Lolo…

 **Moi :** Tiens, t'es devenue sérieuse tout d'un coup.

 **Cher :** Parce que je me rends compte que tu es sans doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie.

 **Moi :** Moi qui pensais que je ne pourrais pas tomber plus amoureuse de toi.

 **Cher :** Chaque jour est une nouvelle aventure avec moi.

 **Moi :** Je m'en rends compte.

 _Flashback_

Et aujourd'hui encore elle me fait vivre l'aventure la plus terrible de ma vie. Je me retrouve à prendre instinctivement le même chemin qu'i ans. C'est comme si je pouvais nous revoir. A l'époque, je croyais encore pouvoir la faire changer d'avis à propos de l'armée. Au final, son rêve lui aura coûter sa vie, et la mienne dans un sens. Elle me manque tellement que ça fait mal, physiquement et mentalement. Je me pose près de la fontaine et laisse mes souvenirs se rejouer devant mes yeux. Et puis, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je les laisse couler sur mes joues. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai vécu dans une sorte de brouillard et maintenant, le brouillard se dissipe et je me reprends la réalité en pleine gueule. Je l'ai totalement perdue. Je le sentais pourtant au fond de moi, ce n'était que le début de belles choses, mais on me l'a enlevé avant que je ne puisse pleinement profiter d'elle. Au final, j'ai l'impression que ces quatre années n'étaient rien, pas assez, définitivement pas le maximum qu'on aura dû avoir. Si je pouvais faire un vœu maintenant, un seul me suffirait pour qu'elle me revienne. Pitié, qui que ce soit, n'importe qui. Rendez-la-moi, je vous en supplie.

 **PDV Selena**

 **Moi :** J'avais peur de faire une connerie si je ne venais pas. Je suis désolée qu'elle ait eu à nous voir.

 **Demi :** Hey, oublies ça. Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime tellement Demi, tellement. Je veux que tu le saches.

 **Demi :** Calme-toi Selena.

 **Moi :** Je suis calme, c'est juste que je réalise enfin qu'on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous arriver. Demain je pourrais te perdre sans avoir eu le temps de te dire une dernière fois que je t'aime et…

 **Demi :** Ne pense pas à ce genre de choses.

 **Moi :** Comment veux-tu que je pense à autre chose alors que je viens de perdre une de mes meilleures amies ? Elle n'a pas eu le temps, elle, de dire à sa petite amie qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'a même pas pu la revoir et tu me demandes de ne pas avoir peur de vivre la même chose ?

 **Demi :** Oui, parce que c'est une peur irrationnelle.

 **Moi :** C'est loin d'être irrationnelle. Au contraire, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

 **Demi :** Je te demande juste de ne pas y penser et de te dire que, pour l'instant, je suis là, avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

 **Moi :** C'est vrai, tu es là.

Je viens alors l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait, juste parce que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir et que je ne suis pas prête à gaspiller la moindre seconde avec elle.

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

 **PDV Bea**

Je m'attendais à retrouver la salle de musique vide, comme chaque matin, et j'aurais, comme chaque matin, passer le temps à la guitare. Sauf que, déjà à quelques mètres de la porte, j'entends un morceau jouer au piano. Je reconnais facilement « All Of Me » mais chanter par une voix que je ne connais pas. Une voix qui, immédiatement, me touche au plus profond de moi sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'allais pour voir le visage qui se cache derrière cette voix quand je suis arrêtée par Jacob. Ne vous y trompez pas, je l'aime. En temps normal, qu'il vienne m'embrasser comme ça, juste pour me saluer, j'aurais été heureuse. Mais là, je veux -j'ai besoin- de savoir qui est derrière la voix qui m'a retourné de l'intérieur.

 **Jacob :** Ça ne va pas ?

 **Moi :** Si. Je dois juste… aller voir un truc.

Même s'il n'a pas l'air de me comprendre, ce que je conçois, je le laisse en plan et je vais vers la salle de musique que je retrouve vide. Comme si mes réponses se trouvaient quand même à l'intérieur, je m'avance jusqu'au piano sur lequel je fais glisser mes doigts.

 **Moi :** _(murmure)_ Très bien, si je dois me la jouer Camp Rock je le ferais, mais je te retrouverais.

 **Jacob :** Bea ? Ça va ?

 **Moi :** Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Jacob :** Je ne sais pas, t'es bizarre ce matin.

 **Moi :** Je le suis toujours.

 **Jacob :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai. _(prend ma main)_ Les cours vont commencé, je t'accompagner jusqu'à ta salle princesse.

 **Moi :** Si tu veux.

Aller savoir pourquoi je suis aussi retournée. Ce n'était qu'une voix et je ne sais même pas à qui elle appartient. Certainement pas à quelqu'un de ma classe de musique puisque je les connais toutes. Qui alors ? J'aimerais juste savoir ! Et puis, je me dis que, peut-être, cette personne reviendra jouer dans la journée alors je me promets de retourner en salle de musique à chaque fois que je le peux.

 **PDV Selena**

 **Ally :** Tu aurais pu demander ta journée tu sais ?

 **Moi :** De quoi ?

 **Ally :** Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, ça aurait été compréhensible.

 **Moi :** J'ai des responsabilités. Oui je vais mal mais, ce que je fais en ce moment, c'est plus important.

 **Ally :** Si tu as besoin de t'isoler, n'hésite pas.

 **Moi :** J'y penserais.

Je vais probablement tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée cependant. Il est déjà 10h et, pour l'instant, ça va. Donner des cours, être là avec Ally, ça m'aide à oublier tout ça. Hier soir ça allait… jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus Demi près de moi. Après, tous les flashbacks sont revenus et c'était horrible. Je préfère m'occuper l'esprit au maximum. Et là, passant devant la porte de la salle, je vois Bea. Elle a l'air pressée et je me demande immédiatement pourquoi.

 **Moi :** Hey Bea !

 **Bea :** _(me regarde)_ Bonjour Selena.

 **Moi :** Tu m'as l'air bien pressée dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

 **Bea :** Je... J'ai juste... _(soupire)_ De toute façon elle n'est pas là.

 **Moi :** Qui ?

 **Bea :** Ce matin j'ai entendu une fille chanter. Sa voix m'a juste... je ne sais pas, ça m'a touché de l'intérieur.

 **Moi :** Tu sais qui c'est ?

 **Bea :** Non justement et ça m'obsède !

 **Moi :** Tu ne l'as pas vu ni rien ?

 **Bea :** Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

 **Moi :** Tu reconnaîtrais sa voix si tu l'entendais ?

 **Bea :** Oui, évidemment.

 **Moi :** Alors je vais enregistrer chaque personne dans chaque classe. Demain, même heure tu reviens et je te fais écouter.

 **Bea :** Merci.

 **Moi :** Qui que ce soit cette fille, elle t'a retourné le cerveau.

 **Bea :** Tu aurais du entendre sa voix... Il y avait un truc, je ne saurais même dire quoi, c'était juste là.

 **Moi :** On appelle ça un coup de cœur artistique.

 **Ally :** _(arrive)_ Selena.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Ally :** Et bien tu as été le mien.

 **Bea :** Et moi ?

 **Moi :** Tu es le mien. Et cette fille mystère, elle est la tienne.

 **Bea :** Elle a chanté All Of Me. J'adore cette chanson mais avec sa voix... c'était tellement plus magique.

 **Moi :** Continue et je vais finir par croire que c'est un béguin.

 **Bea :** Je ne suis pas gay !

 **Moi :** Ça tu l'as déjà dit mais tes actes me disent autre chose.

 **Bea :** C'est faux.

 **Moi :** Si tu veux.

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

 **PDV Ally**

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire avec ce gamin. Cette attitude ne peut décemment pas être génétique puisque ni Drew ni moins n'avons été turbulents. J'étais vraiment calme à son âge, peut-être même trop. Mais, à force d'y réfléchir, je me suis demandée ce qui pouvait pousser Quen à être aussi bagarreur. S'il est comme ça, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison et, en cherchant bien, je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être tout simplement besoin d'un peu d'autorité masculine venant de… à tout hasard… son père ?

Alors, j'ai appelé Drew, je lui ai expliqué la situation et il m'a promis de passer dans la soirée. J'en ai parlé à Camila aussi qui était tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Peut-être que Quen veut tout simplement passer du temps avec son père.

L'entreprise de Drew s'étend assez rapidement depuis deux ou trois ans et, si j'ai bien compris, il est sur le point de signer un contrat avec Valderrama Corp. Alors, évidemment, Drew est très occupé et il ne voit pas beaucoup Quen. Je ne dis pas que c'est une excuse mais ça expliquerait pas mal de choses.

Il est presque 18h quand j'entends la sonnette retentir. Camila étant dans son bureau à revoir son ours, je vais tout naturellement ouvrir pour retrouver Drew derrière la porte.

 **Drew :** Ally.

 **Moi :** Drew.

 **Drew :** _(entre)_ Alors, il est où le petit caïd ?

 **Moi :** Dans sa chambre.

 **Drew :** Je peux aller le voir ?

 **Moi :** Deuxième porte sur la droite à l'étage. Bonne chance.

 **Drew :** _(sourire)_ S'il veut jouer les fortes têtes, il va trouver son maître.

 **Moi :** J'ai hâte de voir ça.

 **Drew :** Alors j'y vais.

Je le regarde monter à l'étage alors que Camila sort de son bureau et me rejoint. Je vois dans son regards des émotions se mélanger.

 **Camila :** Il est allé lui parlé ?

 **Moi :** Oui. On va bien voir ce que ça donne.

 **Camila :** Je pensais… _(hésite)_

 **Moi :** Quoi donc ?

 **Camila :** On pourrait sortir un de ces soirs.

 **Moi :** Comme… un rencard ?

 **Camila :** Et bien oui. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça. Drew pourrait prendre Quen pour un week-end et on aurait… du temps pour nous.

 **Moi :** C'est une excellente idée.

 **Camila :** Ça m'arrive parfois. _(regarde l'heure)_ Sur ce, je dois aller voir Demi. On doit discuter du voyage d'Avril.

 **Moi :** Déjà ?

 **Camila :** Avec le sens de l'organisation de Demi, il vaut mieux s'y prendre à l'avance.

 **Moi :** Si elle savait comment tu parles d'elle.

 **Camila :** _(sourire)_ Elle le sait. Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir.

 **Moi :** D'accord. A plus tard.

 **Camila :** _(m'embrasse)_ Je t'aime.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

 **PDV Quen**

Je pensais que c'était ma mère qui était venue me faire hier une fois de plus mais, quand la porte s'est ouverte, j'ai vu mon père. Enfin.

 **Moi :** Papa !

 **Papa :** Hey Quenny.

 **Moi :** Arrête avec ça, je ne suis pas un bébé.

 **Papa :** Tu es sûr ? Tu te comportes comme tel pourtant.

 **Moi :** Non !

 **Papa :** Se bagarrer comme tu le fais, ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne t'apportera que des problèmes et pas qu'à toi, mais à ta mère aussi.

 **Moi :** _(marmonne)_ Je voulais juste te voir.

 **Papa :** Marmonner c'est pour les faibles. Si tu as quelque chose à dire ne t'en cache pas.

 **Moi :** Tu ne viens plus me voir alors je me disais qu'en créant des problèmes tu finirais pas venir. Et j'avais raison, t'es là.

 **Papa :** Obtenir ce que tu veux par la force ce n'est jamais la bonne solution.

 **Moi :** Je veux juste un père !

 **Papa :** Je suis là.

 **Moi :** Pratiquement pas.

 **Papa :** J'ai beaucoup de travail.

 **Moi :** Maman aussi elle travaille beaucoup et Camila aussi, mais elles arrivent à être là elles.

 **Papa :** _(soupire)_ Tu voudrais venir chez moi les week-end ? J'habite un peu loin d'ici mais enfin, ce serait un moyen comme un autre.

 **Moi :** Pour vrai ?

 **Papa :** Il faudrait que j'en parle avec ta mère mais on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

 **Moi :** Cool ! Merci !

Je vais le prendre dans mes bras et, après quelques secondes, je lui demande de rester un peu avec moi histoire qu'il puisse jouer de la guitare avec moi. C'est un truc que j'aimerais faire avec lui aussi. On passe déjà des soirées entières parfois avec maman et Camila à ne faire que ça et j'adore.

 **Moi :** Papa ?

 **Papa :** Mmh ?

 **Moi :** A partir de quel âge tu peux emmener une fille en rendez-vous ?

 **Papa :** _(sourire)_ T'as quelqu'un en vue ?

 **Moi :** Oui mais… elle est plus jeune.

 **Papa :** Beaucoup ?

 **Moi :** 3 ans.

 **Papa :** Tu vas devoir attendre un peu alors. Mais tu sais, à ton âge, des filles tu en trouveras beaucoup belles.

 **Moi :** Et toi avec maman ?

 **Papa :** C'était différent.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi ?

 **Papa :** Parce qu'on était plus âgés déjà. Elle avait 15 ans et j'en avais 16.

 **Moi :** Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

 **Papa :** A l'église. J'ai cru voir un ange tombé du ciel. Ça ne m'a pris que… aller, à tout casser 4 mois pour oser lui parler.

 **Moi :** Autant ?

 **Papa :** Oui, elle m'intimidait.

 **Moi :** Mais comment ? Elle est minuscule, même moi je suis plus grand qu'elle !

 **Papa :** _(rire)_ Je crois qu'elle avait déjà cette taille-là à l'époque d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui aurait pu m'impressionner. Elle était… pure.

 **Moi :** Et alors, t'es allée la voir et tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ?

 **Papa :** Non. Mon père était pasteur à l'église et il connaissant bien ton grand-père aussi. Il savait que ta mère chantait.

 **Moi :** Elle chante ?

 **Papa :** Bien sûr. Mon père lui a demandé de chanter pour l'église et je devais l'accompagner à la guitare parce qu'à l'époque elle ne savait pas encore en jouer.

 **Moi :** C'est toi qui lui a appris ?

 **Papa :** C'est ça. On a donc passé beaucoup de temps à répéter ensemble et c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à se rapprocher. Mais le jour où elle a chanté devant toute l'église, j'étais celui qu'elle a hypnotisé dès la première note. Je pense que le contexte à changer la façon dont elle interprétait la musique. C'était juste différent et ça m'a rendu différent. C'est après le culte que je lui ai demandé et elle a dit oui.

 **Moi :** Pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?

 **Papa :** Ça arrive à beaucoup de gens. Tu tombes amoureux et puis tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre et tu retombes amoureux… Parfois tu rencontres une personne et c'est pour la vie, et puis parfois ce n'est pas écrit comme ça. Mais j'ai de la chance parce que, grâce à toi, je peux toujours l'avoir dans ma vie.

 **Moi :** Content de t'aider.

 **Papa :** _(rire)_ Aller Caïd, tu me montres ce que tu sais faire ?

 **Moi :** Yep.

 **PDV Ally**

Je ne voulais pas vraiment espionner mais, quand j'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient de moi, j'ai peut-être un peu écouter ce qu'ils disaient. A mesure que Drew parlait, tous les souvenirs me sont revenus. Je me rends compte que je l'ai vraiment aimé, intensément. La seule personne avec qui j'ai ressenti quelque chose de similaire, c'est Camila. Même si, en vérité, je suis en ce moment même plus amoureuse d'elle que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais Drew… je me demande si notre relation aurait duré plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être qu'on serait encore ensemble, dans une maison comme celle-ci, avec Quen… et peut-être d'autres. J'aimerais d'autres enfants, tellement…

 **PDV Demi**

 **Moi :** Honnêtement, il faudrait une troisième personne. On ne fait plus poids face à ces gamins.

 **Camila :** J'ai peut-être une idée…

 **Moi :** Qui ? Ally ?

 **Camila :** Non, elle doit rester pour Quen. Je pensais à Selena.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Camila :** Ça me paraît logique.

 **Moi :** Tu veux me torturer en fait ?

 **Camila :** _(rire)_ Non, je dis juste que j'ai vu ses résultats aux examens finaux et que sa note d'Espagnol était la meilleure. Elle est Mexicaine, elle parle Espagnol **et** elle connaît le coin où on veut aller mieux que nous. Elle y passe toutes ces vacances, même maintenant.

 **Moi :** Ça tient la route.

 **Camila :** Parles-en avec elle d'accord ? Vous n'êtes pas obligées de dire oui mais ça me paraît être la meilleure solution. C'est soit Selena, soit Naya et je ne pense pas que cette dernière solution plairait à ta petite amie.

 **Moi :** Probablement que non.

 **Camila :** Tu vois.

A ce moment elle reçoit un SMS qu'elle s'empresse d'ouvrir en me disant que c'est Ally et qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle vérifie ce qu'elle lui veut au cas où. Quand elle lit le message, je vois Camila pâlir tout doucement et je me demande pourquoi.

 **Moi :** C'est grave ?

 **Camila :** Un peu oui.

 **Moi :** _(inquiète)_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Camila :** Elle veut un autre enfant.

 **Moi :** Putain Mila tu m'as fait stresser pour rien !

 **Camila :** Pour rien ?! Elle veut un bébé, un tout petit bébé. Le genre qu'il faut encore y faire très attention. Pas comme Quen qu'on a récupéré et il était déjà grand. Non, là elle le veut du début à la fin merde ! Je ne suis pas prête pour ça… ou peut-être que si. Non mais moi un gosse ? Je suis encore une gamine dans ma tête, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'élève un enfant comme ça ? Oh Demi qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

 **Moi :** Tu ne stresses pas un peu trop pour rien là ?

 **Camila :** Tu ne m'as pas écouté ou quoi ? Et puis elle me dit ça par SMS comme si c'était tout à fait normal que d'un coup elle veuille…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Stop ! _(elle me regarde)_ Tu vas te calmer, respirer un bon coup et m'écouter. Ça fait 4 ans que tu es avec elle, il serait peut-être temps de prendre votre relation au sérieux. Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfant pour l'instant, distrait-la avec autre chose.

 **Camila :** Du genre ?

 **Moi :** Épouses la.

 **Camila :** T'en as d'autres des idées géniales du genre ?

 **Moi :** Elle veut probablement que tu t'engages un peu plus. C'est les fiançailles ou le bébé, tu fais comme tu veux après.

 **Camila :** Tu viendrais avec moi ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Faire un bébé ?

 **Camila :** _(rire)_ Non ! Choisir la bague.

 **Moi :** Tu es sérieuse ?

 **Camila :** Oui. T'as raison, je dois m'investir. Si je la demande en mariage maintenant, elle oublierait cette histoire de bébé pour quelques mois et je pourrais me préparer à l'idée.

 **Moi :** Je veux bien, mais fais ça dans les règles. Tu connais ses parents.

 **Camila :** Dans les règles ?

 **Moi :** Demande l'autorisation à son père avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

 **Camila :** Oh, là ça se complique.

 **Moi :** Je croyais que ça s'était arrangé entre vous ?

 **Camila :** Au point du mariage ? Je ne suis pas sûre.

 **Moi :** Essaye, tu n'as rien à y perdre.

 **Camila :** Tu viendras avec moi ?

 **Moi :** Tu veux que je fasse la demande à ta place tant qu'on y est ?

 **Camila :** Tu le ferais ?

 **Moi :** Mila !

 **Camila :** _(sourire)_ Je plaisante. Mais plus sérieusement, en tant que témoin, je te demande, te supplie, d'être là. Soutien moral tu comprends ?

 **Moi :** Ça va, je viendrais.

 **Camila :** On va leur demander demain soir, ok ?

 **Moi :** Ça marche pour moi.

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

 **PDV Bea**

Je retourne immédiatement en salle de musique dès que j'arrive au lycée. Quand j'arrive, j'y retrouve la nouvelle. Ok, je ne suis pas gay, je le répète, mais je dois bien admettre qu'elle est belle. Quand on y pense, physiquement, elle est l'opposé total de Jacob. Elle est blonde, il est brun. Ses yeux sont bleus, les siens sont marrons. Je la regarde commencer un morceau au piano et je me demande, j'espère, que c'est elle ma voix mystère. Je ne le découvrirai pas immédiatement puisqu'elle ne chante pas, elle ne fait que jouer. Mais c'est un joli morceau, un peu mélancolique mais je le trouve très beau. Quand elle a fini, j'entre dans la salle en lui faisant remarquer ma présence par un raclement de gorge.

 **Elle :** Désolée.

 **Moi :** Ne le sois pas, c'était beau. _(m'assois à côté d'elle)_ Je m'appelle Bea.

 **Elle :** Louane.

 **Moi :** Pseudo je suppose ?

 **Louane :** Surnom je suppose ?

 **Moi :** Bien envoyé.

Elle sourit doucement et, même si je ne la connais pas, je peux déjà dire qu'il y a beaucoup de souffrance derrière son sourire et son regard. J'aimerais savoir ce qui lui arrive mais je ne me vois pas lui demander dès la première conversation que j'ai avec elle.

 **Moi :** Tu joues bien.

 **Louane :** Merci.

 **Moi :** Tu chantes aussi ?

 **Louane :** C'est la question à la mode ici ou quoi ?

 **Moi :** Non, c'est juste parce que tu as pris l'option musique. Depuis le début de la carrière de Selena, la plupart des élèves qui prennent l'option musique veulent entrer dans les faveurs d'Ally en espérant qu'elle les conduira jusqu'à un contrat.

 **Louane :** C'est ton cas ?

 **Moi :** Oui. Mais, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur eux.

 **Louane :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Parce que tu travailles avec Selena ?

 **Moi :** Ça aide quand même, avoue.

 **Louane :** Probablement. _(me regarde)_ Chante-moi quelque chose.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ C'est un ordre ?

 **Louane :** _(sourire)_ Plus comme une demande.

 **Moi :** Tu saurais faire All Of Me au piano ?

 **Louane :** Je maîtrise mieux à la guitare.

 **Moi :** Ça marche pour moi.

On prend chacune une guitare au fond de la salle avant de s'installer. Elle commence alors à jouer les accords en arpège et ça m'arrange parce que je maîtrise mieux les accords plaqués pour cette chanson. Je la rejoins au milieu de l'intro avant de commencer à chanter. Je suis concentrée sur ma voix et sur les accords à placer mais, par ma vision périphérique, je la vois me regarder fixement. Son regard me rend nerveuse pour une raison que je ne connais pas. Je me sens rougir mais je fais en sorte de contrôler ma voix. Pendant le refrain, je me sens déjà plus à l'aise et je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Pendant tout le reste de la chanson, c'est comme si je ne chantais que pour elle, ce qui est stupide. Je suis quand même en train d'interpréter une des plus belles chansons d'amour de la décennie pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas mon petit ami. « Selena a peut-être raison au fond », je me dis quand j'ai finis de chanter, « Je dois avoir un truc pour cette fille. »

 **Louane :** Je comprends parfaitement qu'elles t'accordent autant d'intérêt. J'espère que tu l'auras ce contrat parce que je veux être la première à acheter ton album.

 **Moi :** _(rougis)_ Merci.

 **? :** Bea !

Je me tourne vers l'entrée pour y retrouver Jacob qui m'attend, comme d'habitude. Il sait que je viens habituellement ici le matin alors il vient me rejoindre pour m'accompagner à mon premier cours.

 **Moi :** J'arrive. _(à Louane)_ On se revoit plus tard.

 **Louane :** J'espère.

Cette simple confirmation, rien que deux petits mots, me font rater un battement de cœur. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive avec cette fille mais je suis déjà accro à ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je joue peut-être un jeu dangereux mais je n'ai pas envie d'y mettre fin.


	8. Cher ?

**PDV Demi**

Je m'attendais à retrouver ma salle vide, comme toujours à 10h, sauf qu'en passant la porte de mon bureau je stoppe net en voyant Selena assise à la même place qu'elle avait i ans. Je suis immédiatement envahie par les souvenirs surtout quand je remarque que le regard de Selena est rivé sur mon bureau. Ça pour un souvenir, s'en est un bon.

 **Selena :** Ça t'arrive d'y repenser ?

 **Moi :** A quoi ?

 **Selena :** _(me regarde)_ Ne fais pas l'innocente.

 **Moi :** Évidemment que j'y repense. Souvent.

 **Selena :** Voilà qui est flatteur.

Je m'avance jusqu'à mon bureau et pose dessus ce que j'avais en main depuis tout à l'heure. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je m'efforce de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

 **Selena :** Il faut qu'on parle.

 **Moi :** C'est grave ?

 **Selena :** _(secoue la tête)_ Loin de là.

 **Moi :** Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Selena :** Je ne serais pas là pendant les vacances…

 **Moi :** Où est-ce que tu vas ?

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Si tu m'avais laissé finir tu le saurais déjà.

 **Moi :** Désolée, continue.

 **Selena :** Je pensais y arriver seule mais je me rends compte que c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. J'ai besoin d'aide donc j'ai accepté d'aller en centre de désintox.

 **Moi :** T'es sérieuse ?

 **Selena :** J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

 **Moi :** Mais tu refusais d'y aller jusque-là. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

 **Selena :** Toi.

 **Moi :** Moi ?

 **Selena :** Oui. Parce que je t'aime et je veux pouvoir être pleinement avec toi, ce qui n'arrivera pas tant que je ne serais pas stable. J'ai besoin d'être clean si je veux pouvoir arranger les choses avec Emily et être là pour vous trois. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux et tu le sais.

 **Moi :** Oui c'est juste… Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en rendrais compte aussi vite.

 **Selena :** Ce manque de confiance en moi me brise le cœur.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Désolée.

 **Selena :** Aller, je te pardonne mais je veux mon bisou.

 **Moi :** Si c'est demandé si gentiment.

Je sais ce qu'elle attend de moi mais j'ai très envie de la taquiner aujourd'hui alors, au lieu d'embrasser ses lèvres, je viens poser les miennes sur sa joue. Et, comme je m'y attendais, elle n'apprécie pas trop la plaisanterie. Elle vient poser ses mains sur ma taille et attire mon corps au plus près du sien.

 **Selena :** Je ne pensais pas à ça.

 **Moi :** Je sais. Et donc ?

 **Selena :** J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Demi, surtout de toi.

 **Moi :** Ah vraiment ?

 **Selena :** Mmh-mmh.

Elle vient alors m'embrasser pleinement et je savais bien que les taquineries produiraient cet effet sur elle. Elle met beaucoup de passion dans ce baiser et je me laisse porter, une fois de plus. Elle me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que je heurte le bureau derrière moi et je sais déjà ce qu'elle a en tête alors je m'y assois. Alors que ses mains glissent sous mon T-Shirt, on entend la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir et, même si je sais que c'est Camila, je repousse immédiatement Selena, reflex.

 **Camila :** Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que vous comptiez faire sur ce pauvre bureau.

 **Selena :** Je dois te rappeler Ally et toi la semaine dernière ?

 **Camila :** Touché. Bref, Demi t'a parlé de ce qu'on a prévu pour le voyage ?

 **Selena :** Elle aurait dû ?

 **Moi :** J'ai été légèrement distraite si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

 **Camila :** J'ai vu. Dis-lui maintenant.

 **Moi :** On a besoin d'une troisième personne pour accompagner et Camila pense que ce serait une bonne idée que ce soit toi.

 **Camila :** C'est toi ou Naya donc…

 **Selena :** _(la coupe)_ Je viens.

 **Camila :** J'ai toujours les arguments.

 **Selena :** J'ai remarqué.

 **Camila :** Mais je venais pour autre chose encore.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Camila :** Ce soir, je… _(soupire)_ T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'aller voir ses parents ?

 **Moi :** Tu n'es pas obligée mais de cette façon ils verront que tu les respectes.

 **Camila :** J'ai peur.

 **Moi :** Ça me parait normal.

 **Selena :** Euh… Vous parlez de ce que je crois que vous parlez ?

 **Moi :** Ça dépend à quoi tu penses.

 **Selena :** Mariage ?

 **Camila :** C'est le mariage ou le gosse et je ne suis pas prête pour le gosse.

 **Selena :** Mais vous avez déjà Quen.

 **Camila :** Il était déjà grand quand on l'a eu. Là ça allait, ce n'est pas comme s'occuper d'un tout petit bébé.

 **Selena :** Je te comprends tellement. C'est flippant un bébé.

 **Moi :** Tu trouves ?

 **Selena :** Personnellement je ne pourrais pas.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?!

 **Camila :** Oh-oh, mauvaise idée Selena.

 **Selena :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Et si moi je veux un enfant, là, tout de suite, tu vas partir en courant ?

 **Selena :** Attends… Quoi ? Non mais… ! Non ! Juste… Non. Ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on est de nouveau ensemble et toi tu veux un gosse ? Camila, dis-lui que c'est n'importe quoi !

 **Camila :** _(rire)_ Elle se fout de ta gueule si tu n'avais pas compris.

 **Selena :** Ce n'est pas drôle.

 **Moi :** Je trouve que si.

 **Camila :** Je vous laisse régler vos affaires. On se retrouve ce soir après les cours Demi.

 **Moi :** Ça marche.

Je regarde Camila sortir de la salle avant de me reconcentrer sur Selena qui a toujours l'air de ne pas avoir digérer ma petite blague. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je viens l'embrasser tendrement.

 **Moi :** Tu vas me bouder ?

 **Selena :** Oui.

 **Moi :** C'était juste une petite blague.

 **Selena :** Je maintiens que ce n'était pas drôle. Mais tu peux te faire pardonner assez facilement.

 **Moi :** Comment ?

 **Selena :** Une soirée avec toi, c'est tout ce que je demande.

 **Moi :** Ce soir alors, une fois que j'aurais réglé l'affaire de Camila.

 **Selena :** Ça me va.

 _Ellipse… Le soir…_

Au final, tout s'est bien passé avec les parents d'Ally. Ils ont été surpris, certes, mais ont acceptés le fait que leur fille ait trouvé son bonheur avec une autre femme. Je pense surtout qu'ils ne voulaient pas créer de tension alors qu'ils viennent à peine de la retrouver. Et puis, ils connaissent bien Camila et ils n'ont pas franchement hésiter avant de lui donner leur bénédiction. Donc, ça c'est une affaire réglée. Maintenant, je vais rejoindre Selena et, en toute honnêteté, j'ai attendu ça toute la journée alors je ne perds pas une seconde avant de sortir de ma voiture. Elle m'ouvre assez rapidement dès que j'ai sonné et m'entraîne à l'intérieur où elle vient immédiatement m'embrasser.

 **Selena :** Je t'attendais.

 **Moi :** Je vois ça.

 **Selena :** J'ai fini ma chanson le temps que t'arrive, ça m'a paru moins long du coup.

 **Moi :** Je peux l'entendre ?

 **Selena :** Laisse-moi d'abord m'occuper de tes lèvres si tu veux bien.

 **Moi :** Avec plaisir.

Je pense qu'au final, on va passer la soirée à ça et ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

 _Ellipse... Le lendemain..._

 **PDV Bea**

Comme les deux jours précédents, je retrouve Louane dans la salle de musique. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour toujours arriver avant moi.

 **Moi :** C'est quoi ton délire, t'es une lève tôt ?

 **Louane :** Plus comme une dors-très-peu.

 **Moi :** Je vois. _(m'assois)_ Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

 **Louane :** Comment ça ?

 **Moi :** Ça fait deux jours qu'on se parle et tout ce que je sais de toi c'est ton pseudo et le fait que tu sois Française. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai ces histoires de charme français ?

 **Louane :** _(sourire)_ Je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire.

 **Moi :** Et bien... euh... peut-être ?

 **Louane :** _(rire)_ C'est apparemment vrai si je me base sur toi. Je ne le fais même pas exprès et si je commence à en jouer tu seras perdue.

 **Moi :** Probablement. Mais vraiment, parle-moi de toi.

 **Louane :** Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire.

 **Moi :** Laisse-moi en juger.

 **Louane :** Toi d'abord alors.

 **Moi :** Ça me va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

 **Louane :** Frères et sœurs ?

 **Moi :** Deux petites sœurs, jumelles. Elles ont été adopter mais ça ne change rien pour moi.

 **Louane :** Elles ont quel âge ?

 **Moi :** 11 ans. Elles sont dans l'âge où elles veulent tout faire comme moi alors mes mères me foutent la pression pour que je sois un bon modèle mais je pense que ce serait bien aussi qu'elles se rendent compte que l'erreur fait partie de l'Homme.

 **Louane :** C'est vrai. Mais tu as dit tes mères ?

 **Moi :** Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Louane :** C'est juste inattendu et assez surprenant si on part du fait qu'on est au Texas.

 **Moi :** Je suis née dans le New Jersey.

 **Louane :** Je comprends mieux. Et la musique ça t'es venu comment ?

 **Moi :** Ma mère est DJ, ça aide pour avoir une culture musicale assez étendue.

 **Louane :** C'est vrai.

 **Moi :** Bon, à ton tour.

 **Louane :** J'ai juste... je ne suis pas du genre à m'ouvrir facilement.

 **Moi :** Maintenant que tu connais l'histoire de ma famille tu peux te douter que j'ai l'esprit assez ouvert.

 **Louane :** C'est vrai. Bon, commençons par le plus simple alors. J'ai 4 sœurs et un frère.

 **Moi :** Le pauvre.

 **Louane :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, j'étais là pour lui tenir compagnie. Je ne suis pas le genre hyper féminin au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué.

 **Moi :** Je te l'accorde.

 **Louane :** Mes parents... C'est eux qui m'ont poussé à m'inscrire à cet échange l'année dernière et j'étais vraiment impatiente à ce moment mais…

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Louane :** Ils sont morts tous les deux à quelques semaines d'intervalles. Ils avaient un cancer et ont refusé de se faire soigner pour ne pas nous faire vivre ça. Je ne pense pas que nous laisser seuls maintenant soit mieux. Je voulais rester en France, annuler cet échange pour rester avec mon frère et mes sœurs mais ils m'ont tous convaincu de venir quand même. Que c'était une chance à ne pas rater.

 **Moi :** Ils ont peut-être raison.

 **Louane :** Tu penses ? Je ne vois pas trop la chance pour le moment. Ce n'est pas tellement différent de chez moi.

 **Moi :** Il faut t'ouvrir aux opportunités.

 **Louane :** Comment ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Je te montrerai.

 _Ellipse… Le week-end…_

 **PDV Ally**

Ça fait 4 ans qu'on est ensemble, 4. Ce n'est pas rien quand même, on est bien d'accord sur ça ! Et pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je stresse à l'idée de ce rendez-vous. En fait, je ne sais même pas si on pourrait parler de rendez-vous. Camila m'a juste dit « Ce soir on sort ». Elle ne m'a pas dit où on irait, ni ce qu'on ferait, rien. C'est peut-être pour ça que je stresse aussi. Le pire, c'est que même maintenant qu'on est dans la voiture, je ne sais pas du tout où elle m'emmène. Je ne reconnais rien autour de moi et Camila n'a pas du tout l'air prête à me faire part de notre destination.

 **Moi :** Camz…

 **Camila :** N'essaye même pas, je ne te dirais rien.

 **Moi :** Mais-euh !

 **Camila :** Et ta petite tête trop chou ne marchera pas non plus.

 **Moi :** T'es sûre ?

 **Camila :** Oui, mais juste parce que je ne te regarde pas.

 **Moi :** Mais je veux savoir ! C'est stressant à force.

 **Camila :** Et bien détends-toi alors. On est bientôt arrivées.

 **Moi :** Ton bientôt ou le bientôt du commun des mortels ?

 **Camila :** Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

 **Moi :** Que tu n'as clairement pas la même notion du temps que moi.

 **Camila :** Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

 **Moi :** Vue que tu arrives en retard les trois quarts du temps… oui.

 **Camila :** Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

 **Moi :** Je sais. Mais donc, quel bientôt ?

 **Camila :** Le bientôt de maintenant.

 **Moi :** Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

 **Camila :** Ça veut juste dire qu'on est arrivées princesse.

 **Moi :** Et où exactement ?

 **Camila :** Là où on pourra acheter un chien.

Elle n'ajoute rien et sort de la voiture. Je mets quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Un chien ? Ça lui est venu d'où une idée pareille ? Et puis je me dis que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle se dit que le chien me ferait oublier le bébé. Bien joué Camz, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Donc, je sors de la voiture et je la rejoins.

 **Moi :** Je ne veux pas de chien.

 **Camila :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que t'adorais les chiens !

 **Moi :** Oui, mais je te l'ai dit, je veux un bébé.

 **Camila :** Ally…

 **Moi :** Et tu n'arriveras pas à me distraire avec un chien, juste pour que ce soit clair.

 **Camila :** Non mais je ne pensais pas ça du tout, je te le jure. Je voulais juste un chien d'accord ? Non parce que je me dis que c'est toujours un bon entraînement. Et je te signale juste que tu m'as vraiment prise par surprise avec ton truc de vouloir faire un gosse maintenant. Déjà ça arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais en plus tu me dis ça par SMS et moi j'ai flippé d'accord ! Alors oui, j'ai essayé de trouver des alternatives mais si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à prendre un chien pour te faire oublier cette idée de bébé tu te trompes.

 **Moi :** Camz…

 **Camila :** Non parce que le coup du chien contre le bébé c'est juste pas assez. Je sais que tu le veux cet enfant mais dans tout ça t'as complètement oublié ce que **moi** je voulais.

 **Moi :** Camila…

 **Camila :** Ça me fait vraiment peur d'accord ? Regarde-moi, j'ai l'air prête pour un tout petit bébé ? Parce que je n'en ai pas l'impression en tout cas. Alors le petit chien, c'est juste histoire de m'entraîner pour plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Parce que, si ce que je veux se produit, on sera beaucoup trop occupées pour repenser à ça avant plusieurs mois.

 **Moi :** Mais tu parles de quoi bordel de merde ?!

 **Camila :** De cette idée qui m'est venu… enfin pas vraiment moi en fait c'est juste que Demi était avec moi et elle m'a fait réaliser que tout ce tu voulais c'est que je m'implique plus au niveau de notre couple et je le comprends parfaitement parce que ça fait légèrement 4 ans qu'on est ensemble et on n'a concrètement pas évoluer alors que beaucoup d'autres personnes dans notre situation en serait déjà à en avoir des gosses sauf que moi je ne veux pas faire d'enfants tout de suite parce que je suis loin de me sentir prête et parce que j'en suis mentalement encore une et honnêtement je pense que je le serais éternellement alors franchement faire un gosse avec moi est une très mauvaise idée mais si tu en as encore envie dans quelques mois je reconsidérerai la chose je te le promets mais en attendant…

 **Moi :** Camz stop ! Respire et viens-en au fait tu veux ?

 **Camila :** _(inspire)_ Ok, honnêtement c'est tout aussi énorme que faire un enfant et je n'y aurais jamais pensé toute seule si tu veux savoir la vérité mais au final ça me semble être une bonne idée et tout le monde autour de moi pense la même chose alors j'espère que toi aussi tu vas voir ça comme une bonne chose et…

 **Moi :** Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de chien.

 **Camila :** Je ne te parle pas du chien là ! Ça c'était juste une idée annexe.

 **Moi :** Mais à quoi ?

 **Camila :** A… oh merde… C'est légèrement plus difficile à dire que ce que je pensais.

 **Moi :** Oh mon Dieu… Tu vas mourir ?

 **Camila :** Quoi ?! Non ! Qui t'a dit ça ?

 **Moi :** Personne, c'est juste la façon dont tu parles qui m'a…

 **Camila :** Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris que tout ce que je veux faire c'est te demander de m'épouser ?!

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

Elle a bien dit ce que j'ai cru l'entendre dire ou je l'ai juste imaginé le dire ? Et pourquoi je commence à me faire un monologue de malade dans ma tête alors qu'on voit très bien à sa tête que oui, elle m'a demandé en mariage. Wait. Elle m'a demandé en mariage ?!

 **Moi :** T'es sérieuse ?

 **Camila :** Plus sérieuse que jamais. Je sais qu'il faut que je m'investisse plus dans notre relation mais je ne suis pas prête pour un enfant. Le mariage ça me semble être un bon compris pour le moment…

 **Moi :** Et le chien.

 **Camila :** Tu veux bien laisser ce putain de chien où il est pour le moment ? J'essaye d'être romantique pour une fois !

 **Moi :** Désolée. Vas-y continue.

 **Camila :** J'ai tout fait comme il faut. J'ai demandé à tes parents et on a leur bénédiction. J'ai aussi embarqué Demi avec moi pour qu'elle m'aide à trouver la bague parfaite et… _(sort une boite de sa poche)_ Je crois que c'est le cas. _(ouvre la boite)_ Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

 **Moi :** Camz…

 **Camila :** J'aurais pu rendre ça hyper romantique et original mais ce n'est pas moi. Je suis irréfléchie et un peu bizarre sur les bords alors c'est tout à fait normal que ma demande en mariage le soit aussi. Alors aujourd'hui, le monde entier peut-être témoin de ma demande. _(met un genou à terre)_ Allyson Brooke Hernandez, veux-tu m'épouser ?

 **Moi :** Et comment on va l'appeler ?

 **Camila :** De quoi tu parles ?

 **Moi :** Du chien. Comment on va l'appeler ?

 **Camila :** Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de chien… Attends… Ally, je suis en train de te demander en mariage et toi tu me parles du prénom d'un chien que tu ne veux même pas ?

 **Moi :** Non, je me paye ta tête parce que c'est drôle.

 **Camila :** Tu pourrais juste répondre non ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Camila :** Alors ?

 **Moi :** Je viens de le faire. Oui.

 **Camila :** T'es sérieuse ?

 **Moi :** Non, je me disais juste que ça serait un bon prénom pour le chien.

 **Camila :** Je crois que c'était une très mauvaise idée, j'aurais dû te proposer un chat. Quoique non, c'est diabolique ces trucs. Mais tu veux bien me dire si tu le veux oui ou non ? Parce que je commence légèrement à avoir mal au genou là.

 **Moi :** J'étais sérieuse Camz. Je veux t'épouser.

 **Camila :** Ah bah enfin. Je crois que c'était la demande en mariage la plus longue de l'histoire.

 **Moi :** Oui et tant que tu ne m'as pas mis l'alliance ce n'est pas fini. Donc ?

 **Camila :** Désolée…

Elle me passe alors la bague au doigt et ce n'est que là que je réalise que c'est bien réel. Elle vient vraiment de me faire sa demande alors que, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait un jour. Ou en tout cas pas maintenant. Mais elle l'a bien fait et elle vient maintenant m'embrasser passionnément comme pour sceller notre accord pour de bon. Quand on met fin au baiser, je souris tout en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas arrêter avant longtemps. Mais, je me décide quand même à pousser la taquinerie jusqu'au bout.

 **Moi :** Bon, on va le chercher ce chien maintenant ?

 _Ellipse… 2 semaines…_

 **PDV Ashley**

C'est un de ces jours pluvieux à Boston où le vent commence à devenir glacial et je suis très contente d'être chez moi… seule. Vu à quel point elle me manque, on pourrait croire que ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Shay alors qu'en fait, ça ne fait que deux semaines, pour moi ça fait une éternité, et on passe nos soirées à faire Skype mais ça ne change rien. Elle me manque bordel de tabarnak ! Bon, une bonne élève se devrait de finir la pile de devoirs qu'elle a mais moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être une bonne élève ce soir. Non, je veux appeler Shay pour la prendre par surprise tout en sachant très bien que, quoi qu'elle soit en train de faire, elle lâchera tout pour me parler. Et je vais devoir calmer mon ego parce qu'à ce train-là il va finir pire que celui de Selena et personne ne veut ça. Bref, je prends donc mon téléphone et presse le numéro un, la touche de composition rapide pour appeler Shay.

 **Shay :** Allô ?

 **Moi :** Quel enthousiasme débordant !

 **Shay :** C'était juste pour t'énerver, désolée Mon Cœur. Ça va ?

 **Moi :** Moui.

 **Shay :** Moi aussi ça va, merci de le demander et, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est parce que tu es là maintenant.

 **Moi :** Mmh.

 **Shay :** Tu me manques.

 **Moi :** Mmh.

 **Shay :** Fais-moi la tête tant que tu veux je sais que tu ne résisteras pas à me dire je t'aime si je te dis que **moi** je t'aime.

 **Moi :** Tu m'énerves.

 **Shay :** Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te parler.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime aussi bébé.

 **Shay :** Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que ça ne viendrait jamais !

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dis-moi tout juste histoire que j'ai l'impression d'être avec toi là.

 **Shay :** Là maintenant tout de suite ? Je pense à toi.

 **Moi :** Awn cute ! Mais encore ?

 **Shay :** Et j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

 **Moi :** Babe… Stop !

 **Shay :** Pourquoi ? T'es tentée ?

 **Moi :** Toujours.

 **Shay :** Je sais, je suis irrésistible.

 **Moi :** Décidément, tu passes trop de temps avec Selena.

 **Shay :** Et pourtant, de nous deux, on dirait que c'est **toi** qui passe le plus de temps avec elle.

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas gentil.

 **Shay :** C'est la vérité Mon Cœur.

Comme j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu distraite, j'écoute attentivement pour voir si, comme je le crois, elle est en train d'écrire à quelqu'un en même temps. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'en viens à la conclusion que c'est le cas et, du coup, j'ai besoin d'assouvir ma curiosité.

 **Moi :** A qui tu écris ?

 **Shay :** Personne d'important.

 **Moi :** Mmh.

 **Shay :** Non mais sérieusement, personne d'important. Qui pourrait être plus important que toi ?

 **Moi :** Mmh.

 **Shay :** Oh bébé, sérieux ne me boude pas ! C'est juste Sasha.

 **Moi :** C'est qui celle-là ?

 **Shay :** Sasha, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

 **Moi :** Ah oui !

 **Shay :** En fait Mon Cœur, tu ne t'en rappelles pas.

 **Moi :** Qui ? Moi ? Bien sûr… que non. Alors, c'est qui déjà ?

 **Shay :** C'est juste une pote de Selena que du coup j'ai rencontré par elle.

 **Moi :** Mmh-mmh. Et… pourquoi elle a ton numéro ?

 **Shay :** Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

 **Moi :** Et pourquoi tu lui as donné ?

 **Shay :** Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

 **Moi :** Non. Pas du tout.

 **Shay :** Mouais…

Je laisse un petit silence de quelques secondes passé avant que je ne me décide à avouer, à contre cœur, que je suis effectivement jalouse.

 **Moi :** Babe ?

 **Shay :** Oui ?

 **Moi :** Ok bon. Je suis jalouse. Contente ?

 **Shay :** Je t'aime.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime aussi mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

 **Shay :** Tu ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, hein ?

 **Moi :** Non. Donc ?

 **Shay :** Bon ok je te lis tout mais après t'arrête. « Bonjour Shannon ! » et j'ai répondu « Arrête avec ça, tu sais que j'aime pas mon nom. Mais bonjour quand même ^^ ». Là elle m'écrit « Je pensais justement à toi. » « A moi ? Pourquoi ? » « Parce que je suis au Canada. D'ailleurs tu m'as menti. » Non mais moi mentir ? Elle me prend pour qui ? On est d'accord que ce n'est pas du tout crédible !

 **Moi :** Oui bébé, continue.

 **Shay :** Merci de me défendre. Bref. Du coup je lui ai demandé sur quoi j'aurais menti et là elle me dit « Tu m'as dit que le Canada était plein de jolies filles mais si tu veux mon avis la seule véritable jolie fille est partie au Texas. »

 **Moi :** C'est maintenant que je la sors la hache ou j'attends encore ?

 **Shay :** Attends, parce que je n'ai pas fini. Donc, je lui ai répondu « Pas très subtil mademoiselle :P » « Non mais qui te dit que tu es la seule Canadienne à être partie pour le Texas ? Tu te donnes trop d'importance ma jolie ;) » « Nan c'est pas mon genre. Là tu me confonds avec Selena. »

 **Moi :** Tellement vrai.

 **Shay :** Là elle vient de me répondre. « C'est impossible que je te confonde avec Selena, crois-moi ;) » Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire avec ça ?

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça Mon Cœur.

 **Shay :** Je sais, attends je vais voir ce qu'elle répond.

Je dois attendre presque une minute et j'ai largement le temps de cogiter. Non sérieusement, dans ma tête c'est comment est-ce que je la tue ? Pendaison ? Trop classique et trop facile. Une corde, un nœud, un arbre. Genre, je pourrais aussi la faire mourir lentement, j'hésite. Je pourrais la recouvrir de caramel et l'attacher à un arbre dans la forêt pour la laisser se faire bouffer par les insectes. Ou alors je la fais baigner dans de la javel. Quoique, la javel c'est trop rapide mais en même temps le coup de la forêt quelqu'un risque de passer et de la libérer.

 **Shay :** Elle vient de répondre.

 **Moi :** Pour dire quoi ?

 **Shay :** Tu ne veux pas savoir.

 **Moi :** Dis.

 **Shay :** Bébé…

 **Moi :** Dis !

 **Shay :** « Selena je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec elle alors que toi oui, elle est là la différence. »

 **Moi :** Ok là c'est définitif je pars acheter du caramel.

 **Shay :** Pour quoi faire ?

 **Moi :** La tuer.

 **Shay :** Avec du caramel ?

 **Moi :** Si je t'explique tout tu seras complice de meurtre. C'est ce que tu veux ?

 **Shay :** Non mais pourquoi tu voudrais la tuer ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal.

 **Moi :** Mon cœur, t'es aveugle ou tu veux que je change tes lunettes ?

 **Shay :** Non mais sérieusement, on s'en fout.

 **Moi :** Oh oui c'est vrai. Je devrais m'en foutre que ma copine se laisse draguer comme ça par une fille qui n'est pas moi !

 **Shay :** Mais je ne me laisse pas draguer !

 **Moi :** Arrête de me prendre pour une conne. Limite tu lui rends sa drague.

 **Shay :** Pardon ?!

 **Moi :** Tu la pousses à te draguer.

 **Shay :** C'est n'importe quoi.

 **Moi :** N'importe quoi ?! Les faits sont là. Tous les petits smileys que tu as mis et tu la pousses à te dire ce qu'elle pense de toi alors que c'est **évident** qu'elle veut sortir avec toi.

 **Shay :** Mais tu oublies un détail.

 **Moi :** Et lequel ?

 **Shay :** Je me fous d'elle, ma copine c'est toi.

 **Moi :** En attendant tu n'as pas hésité à lui donner ton numéro et tu la laisses t'appeler « ma jolie » et des conneries comme ça alors que, si t'en avais vraiment rien à foutre, tu lui aurais dit d'arrêter !

 **Shay :** Non mais c'est juste un surnom bébé.

 **Moi :** Ça commence par juste un surnom et puis un millier d'autre et tu finiras par l'appeler tous les soirs et t'endormir au téléphone avec elle, à lui dire que tu l'aimes comme t'as fait avec moi !

 **Shay :** Dis tout de suite que je suis facile et que je me jette dans les bras de tout le monde !

 **Moi :** Donc tu l'admets ?

 **Shay :** Non mais tabarnak, tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? A qui je parle là ? Certainement pas à la fille que j'aime, car elle, elle sait qui je suis. Et moi, je ne suis pas celle que tu décris. What the fuck ?!

 **Moi :** Et voilà que tu cherches le moindre petit prétexte pour courir la rejoindre sans avoir à t'encombrer de moi.

 **Shay :** C'est ce que tu crois ?

 **Moi :** C'est ce que je constate.

 **Shay :** Bien, tu sais quoi ?

 **Moi :** Dis-moi.

 **Shay :** Je crois que je vais te laisser chercher.

 **Moi :** Chercher quoi ?

 **Shay :** Ton intelligence et ton raisonnement tabarnak !

 **Moi :** Whao stop là. Tu me traites de conne ?

 **Shay :** Comme t'es là ? Oui, sans hésiter.

 **Moi :** Je crois que tu devrais toi aussi partir rechercher cette fille gentille dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

 **Shay :** Oh mais ne t'en fait pas, elle est déjà à la recherche de sa copine qui elle aussi semble perdue. Non mais quoi encore ? Si vraiment je n'en avais rien à foutre de toi tu crois que depuis quatre ans je serais là, à vivre à ton fuseau horaire au lieu du mien, à m'investir corps et âme dans une relation comme celle-ci ? Je sais que les gens disent que je suis naïve mais de là à me prendre pour une pute qui va voir partout sauf là où est son cœur ? C'est une première Ashley.

 **Moi :** C'est aussi la première fois que tu manifestes de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

 **Shay :** Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

 **Moi :** Tes actes suffisent. Au revoir.

Je raccroche, énervée et puis, immédiatement, je me dis « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait comme connerie ? »

 **PDV Shay**

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'intervenir qu'elle a déjà coupé notre appel. Mon téléphone se trouve encore dans ma main tremblante. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Ma respiration s'accélère graduellement et sincèrement, je n'y peux pas grand-chose. Ma gorge se serre. Ma vision s'embrouille. Des idées me viennent en tête... Ça y est. Ça recommence. Une crise. Ça faisait longtemps. Avant que tout ne soit hors de contrôle, car je sais que ça le sera, je ne vois qu'une chose à faire. Elle seule sait ce qui découlera de cette suite d'événements. Je dois l'appeler, je n'ai pas le choix.

 **Selena :** Shay ?

 **Moi :** Selena… Je…

 **Selena :** Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu pleures ? Shay, explique-moi !

 **Moi :** C'est Ash'… Je…

 **Selena :** Ok j'arrive. Toi, tu ne bouges pas et tu essayes de te calmer. Je suis là dans 5 minutes.

 **Moi :** Ok…

Sauf qu'elle a déjà coupé l'appel. C'est la journée ou quoi ? Non, Shay, calme-toi. Me calmer ?! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire tabarnak ! Ma copine vient de me traiter de pute et je dois me calmer ?! Et puis ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Elle a rompu ou… ? Oh merde. Ok, elle m'a abandonné. Calis c'est quoi cette embrouille. Bordel de merde je suis tellement insignifiante qu'elle s'en fout de me faire souffrir en tabarnak au point que mes fucking crises d'anxiété reviennent ? J'entends Selena qui arrive. Merci Seigneur ! Ou… merci moi ? Non, ce n'est pas trop le moment pour ce genre de délire alors que la femme de ma vie vient de fucking me jeter comme une tabarnak de merde !

 **Selena :** Shay ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous assise en plein milieu du couloir ?

 **Moi :** Who cares ?

 **Selena :** Bah moi. Désolée… _(s'assoit à côté de moi)_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Moi :** Je suis une pute.

 **Selena :** What the fuck ?! Ok, qui t'as dit ça ?

 **Moi :** Ash'.

 **Selena :** Tu me laisses quelques heures le temps de trouver une corde pour l'attacher derrière ma voiture et la traîner sur du verre piler jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève ?

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec vos envies de meurtres ? Je vais finir par croire que vous faites parties d'une mafia organisée.

 **Selena :** Je suis perdue là, complètement. Tu m'expliques ou je dois me la jouer devin ? Je tiens juste à préciser que tout le monde n'a pas le don de Mitchie.

 **Moi :** Je suis une pute.

 **Selena :** Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ça. Et puis c'est qui qui viole ton téléphone en t'appelant un milliard de fois ?!

 _ **Moi :**_ _(regarde)_ Sasha.

 **Selena :** La connaissant elle a sûrement à un truc à voir avec ça. Il va me falloir une deuxième corde moi.

 **Moi :** Mais calme tes pulsions tabarnak ! Je suis fucking en train de mourir sur le sol de ton appartement et toi tu veux un enterrement collectif ?!

 **Selena :** Mourir ? What ? Shay, sérieux explique-moi **tout**.

Jusqu'ici, j'étais dans une sorte de brouillard et là, d'un coup, je me mets à pleurer en fucking tabarnak. La putain de crise qui revient. J'ai ma vision qui s'embrouille à nouveau et ma gorge se resserre au point où je n'arrive presque plus à pleurer. Ça plus le fait que mon téléphone continue de sonner en fucking continue, je craque. Si je n'avais pas Selena là en ce moment avec moi qui me prenait dans ses bras, je serais sûrement en train de littéralement crever sur le sol. Elle essaye de me calmer, je le sais, je l'entends me parler mais ses mots ne parviennent pas jusqu'à mon cerveau. Et ce tabarnak de téléphone qui continue de sonner !

 **Moi :** Ta gueule toi !

Et je le balance contre le mur. Mon magnifique IPhone 6, réduit en petit morceau sur le sol. Littéralement. C'est vraiment de la merde ces trucs en fait. Résistance 0. Comme mon cœur…

 **Selena :** Je voulais faire ça depuis tellement longtemps…

 **Moi :** Tout est de ma faute.

 **Selena :** Explique-moi, je ne pourrais pas t'aider sinon.

 **Moi :** Ash' m'a appelé tout à l'heure et j'étais en train d'écrire à Sasha en même temps…

 **Selena :** Fouteuse de merde.

 **Moi :** Et du coup, tu connais Ash', elle voulait les détails des détails sans oublier aucuns détails. Alors je lui ai lu toute la conversation que j'avais avec Sasha.

 **Selena :** Laisse-moi deviner… Elle t'a dragué par SMS ?

 **Moi :** Je suppose que tu pourrais prendre ça pour de la drague mais ce n'est pas important puisque je n'en ai rien à foutre. Elle pourrait être en train de me parler de la météo que ça me ferait le même effet. C'est Ash' que j'aime, je m'en fous des autres. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre alors elle m'a accusé de pousser Sasha à me draguer en me traitant de pute au passage avant de me dire « Au revoir » genre tout sec et froid avant de raccrocher et… et je crois que je l'ai perdu !

 **Selena :** Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?!

 **Moi :** Selena…

 **Selena :** Je te jure je vais la… je vais… ! Ok je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire mais ce sera sanglant, ça c'est une promesse.

 **Moi :** Non mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

 **Selena :** Pas de sa faute ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Personne, je dis bien **personne** , ne traite ma meilleure amie de pute et certainement pas elle ok ? Ça tombe bien j'avais des envies de meurtres depuis quelques jours déjà.

 **Moi :** Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais ça ne changera rien aux faits. C'est ma copine, je sais comment elle fonctionne. J'aurais dû voir venir ce qui allait arriver, j'aurais dû la rassurer.

 **Selena :** Non mais c'est elle qui ne t'a pas laissé le temps de le faire. Et puis, merde alors, c'est évident que tu l'aimes plus que tout. Tu seras bien la dernière personne dont je douterais et ça devrait être pareil pour elle. Si déjà elle doute de toi, c'était certain qu'elle finirait par péter un câble comme ça.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle ? Dis-le-moi toi. Tu me connais non ? Tu m'as connue avant aussi. Sans elle... ça rime à quelque chose pour toi ? Parce que pour moi, absolument pas. Selly... je fais quoi maintenant ? J'ai merdé. On a merdé. Je suis une pute à ses yeux. Une pute tabarnak. La seule personne dont le regard sur ma personne compte, me considère aussi peu que ça... Elle a peut-être raison au final...

 **Selena :** Elle a tort et tu le sais. Tu étais quelqu'un avant elle Shay et tu seras quelqu'un sans elle aussi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour être quelqu'un. C'est l'idée que tu t'es mise dans la tête parce qu'elle est arrivée à un moment où tu avais besoin de ce genre de regard sur toi mais ce n'est pas défini. Tu peux t'en sortir sans elle parce que, même si tu ne le vois pas, tu es une battante. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, ça j'en suis sûre. Et certainement pas si elle te traite comme elle l'a fait. Tu ne mérites pas tout ça. Tu mérites le meilleur et, si elle ne l'est pas, tant pis pour elle.

 **Moi :** Mais j'ai besoin d'elle tabarnak ! Je l'aime ! Toi sans Demi c'était la fin du monde et bien moi c'est pareil !

 **Selena :** Dans ce cas, je vais te dire ce qui m'a permis d'avancer à l'époque.

 **Moi :** Quoi donc ?

 **Selena :** Si c'était écrit, vous vous retrouverez.

 **Moi :** Mais comment tu veux que je pense comme ça alors qu'elle vient de me mettre plus bas que terre ?

 **Selena :** Ça finira par s'arranger. Honnêtement Shay, j'ai vu comment elle te regarde. Elle t'aime et s'il elle s'en rend compte, elle reviendra.

 **Moi :** Tu crois.

 **Selena :** J'en suis certaine. Je suis plutôt douée pour voir le véritable amour quand je l'ai sous les yeux et le vôtre était plutôt épique.

 **Moi :** Comme Malex ?

 **Selena :** Mieux encore.

 **Moi :** Comment tu veux qu'elle m'appelle maintenant ? Je te rappelle que je viens de réduire mon IPhone en bouillie.

 **Selena :** On va t'en acheter un autre alors. En attendant, on va aller se regarder une série de film.

 **Moi :** Ou un série tout cours.

 **Selena :** T'as quoi en tête ?

 **Moi :** L'idée de te convertir à Once Upon A Time.

 **Selena :** Tu peux toujours essayer.

 **PDV Bea**

C'est devenu une habitude à force. Chaque matin, je la retrouve dans la salle de musique et on passe quelques minutes ensemble à la guitare, au piano ou juste à parler. Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai appris certaines choses sur elle, sur sa famille et sur sa vie en France. Comme mes recherches avec Selena se sont révélées infructueuses, je commence à me dire, ou même à espérer, que Louane soit ma voix mystérieuse que je cherche. Sauf qu'elle n'a toujours pas accepté de chanter même pour moi donc je me retrouve dans le doute. Ce matin n'est pas si différent des autres, sauf que j'ai emmené mon songbook avec moi parce que j'ai eu une inspiration folle ce matin.

 **Louane :** Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

 **Moi :** Une chanson.

 **Louane :** Je peux voir ?

 **Moi :** Je peux t'entendre chanter ?

 **Louane :** _(rire)_ T'es plutôt têtue dans ton genre, hein ?

 **Moi :** Et tu n'as encore rien vu. On va faire un marché. Je te montre ma chanson et tu me promets de chanter pour moi quand tu seras prête.

 **Louane :** Sans pression ?

 **Moi :** Sans pression. Quand tu le sens tu chantes.

 **Louane :** Ok tu gagnes. Marché conclu.

 **Moi :** Merveilleux _._ _(lui tend mon cahier)_ C'est juste un premier jet.

 **Louane :** Et je ne suis pas critiqué, juste une fan alors je ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois objective.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ C'est noté.

Je suis quand même un peu nerveuse de la voir lire comme ça sans rien dire. Elle est genre vraiment impassible là et c'est frustrant.

 **Louane :** Tu l'as écrite pour qui ?

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas… C'est juste… venu en quelque sorte.

 **Louane :** _(sourire)_ Le fait que tu ne répondes pas « Jacob » instantanément me fait douter de tes sentiments pour lui.

 **Moi :** Quoi ? Non ! Comment tu peux dire ça ?

 **Louane :** Qui que soit la personne à qui tu pensais en écrivant cette chanson, elle t'a fait comprendre que ta vie jusqu'ici était en noir et blanc et que tu viens seulement de découvrir les couleurs qui t'entourent… grâce à elle.

 **Moi :** Merci pour cette analyse psychologique de ma chanson Mlle mais je n'en demandais pas tant.

 **Louane :** _(rire)_ Désolée. J'aime connaître l'histoire derrière les paroles, c'est tout. Qui a inspiré la chanson ? Pourquoi ? Je me pose ces questions à chaque musique que j'écoute. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose derrière chaque mot et connaître ça ne rend les paroles que plus belles.

 **Moi :** Dit comme ça…

 **Louane :** Donc, je peux savoir qui se cache derrière ta chanson ?

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Quand tu auras chanté.

 **Louane :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je sais chanter ?

 **Moi :** Une intuition et elle ne me trompe jamais.

 **Louane :** N'en sois pas si sûre.

 **PDV Miley**

Aujourd'hui c'est plutôt calme. Jessica est à l'avant de la boutique mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait trop travail. Quand c'est vraiment calme, elle vient me rejoindre parce que de toute façon on entend si quelqu'un entre. Moi-même je suis trop concentrée sur ce que je fais en ce moment et je suis tirée de là par Jessica qui vient me rejoindre.

 **Jessica :** Il y a un beau brun qui veut te voir.

 **Moi :** Quoi ?

 **Jessica :** _(sourire)_ Je crois que t'as une touche avec lui.

Je me demande de qui elle peut bien parler avant que l'évidence ne m'apparaisse. Ça ne peut être que Nick. Il est venu chaque jour depuis qu'on s'est recroisés sauf qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rediscuter depuis. Alors, vu que je suis plutôt en avance sur ce que j'ai à faire, je me prends quelques minutes pour lui parler.

 **Nick :** _(sourire)_ Hey Miley.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Salut.

 **Nick :** On pourrait discuter… en privé ?

 **Moi :** Euh… ouais. Suis-moi.

Je l'embarque à l'arrière, dans ma cuisine. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il veut me voir mais je ne vais pas le lui refuser. Quand même, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut me dire.

 **Moi :** Ça va ?

 **Nick :** Ouais, nickel. Et toi ?

 **Moi :** Ça pourrait être pire.

 **Nick :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Moi :** Une amie est morte à l'armée, c'est juste dur à assimiler.

 **Nick :** Je suis désolé.

 **Moi :** Tu n'y peux rien. Et puis, tu arriveras peut-être à me distraire.

 **Nick :** J'ai repensé à ces moments qu'on avait au lycée. J'ai vraiment retourné la situation dans tous les sens et…

 **Moi :** Oui ?

 **Nick :** Tu aimais vraiment Nicole ?

 **Moi :** Je ne parlerais pas d'amour mais j'étais bien avec elle. Pourquoi cette question ?

 **Nick :** Non rien, c'est stupide.

 **Moi :** Quoi que ce soit je suis certaine que ça a de l'intérêt. Dis-moi, je ne te jugerai pas.

 **Nick :** Plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que, peut-être, tu aurais pu avoir des sentiments pour moi. _(secoue la tête)_ Mais c'est n'importe quoi puisque tu étais avec Nicole.

 **Moi :** Pas vraiment.

 **Nick :** Comment ça ?

 **Moi :** Au début c'était… je me suis rapprochée de toi grâce à Selena.

 **Nick :** _(sourire)_ Ça je m'en souviens.

 **Moi :** Mais ce n'était pas pour approcher Nicole. C'était avec toi que je voulais être. C'est seulement après que Nicole est venue dans le tableau. Elle m'a avoué ses sentiments pour moi et pendant quelques jours j'ai été perdue, tiraillée entre elle et toi jusqu'à ce que je me sois décidée à lui laisser une chance.

 **Nick :** Qu'est-ce qui a défini ton choix ?

 **Moi :** L'intérêt qu'elle me portait alors que j'avais l'impression que je ne serais jamais plus qu'une amie pour toi. Et maintenant encore je me sens conne de te dire tout ça mais, honnêtement, ça fait du bien de dire tout ça à voix haute.

 **Nick :** Miley ?

 **Moi :** Oui ?

 **Nick :** Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

 **Moi :** Attends… Quoi ?

 **Nick :** Je me dis que je devrais peut-être nous laisser une chance. On s'est toujours bien entendu et je me demande si nos sentiments ont pu évoluer avec nous. S'il te plait.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Ça me va.

 **Nick :** Pour vrai ?

 **Moi :** Ouais. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

 **Nick :** Alors… Je te recontacte pour les détails ?

 **Moi :** Ça marche.

 **Nick :** Alors à plus tard.

Il vient m'embrasser sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce avec un dernier sourire qui fait fondre mon cœur. Quand on dit quand amour il faut être patient, j'en ai enfin la preuve !

 _Ellipse… 4 mois…_

 **PDV Lauren**

Pitié, dites-moi que je me trompe… Pitié, je me trompe. Ce n'est qu'une fausse intuition, c'est ça ? Une putain de blague que je me suis montée dans la tête ? Je ne peux pas être… enceinte. Pour une putain de nuit ? Une connerie pourrait me conduire à ça ? Je suis déjà incapable de survivre seule mais si je dois en plus faire face à un gosse je ne pense pas y arriver. Et puis merde ! J'en suis à ma dernière année à Yale, j'aimerais finir tranquillement mes études ! Oh mon Dieu pitié pitié pitié ! Je ne suis pas croyant hein, loin de là. Mais je serais prête à le devenir s'Il fait en sorte que je ne sois pas enceinte.

Là, mon téléphone m'indique que c'est la fin de mon temps d'attente. Alors, la main tremblante, je reprends le test de grossesse en main et je regarde. Non. Non non non non non pitié non ! C'est juste un putain de cauchemar, c'est ça hein ? Je suis en plein rêve ! Je vais me réveiller et je vais me rendre compte que je ne suis pas enceinte. Et puis je réalise que non, c'est réel. Je **suis** enceinte de Brad alors qu'en vérité je ne ressens rien et que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir après une soirée vachement arrosée. Je maudis Brad et ses bouclettes, je maudis ma douleur d'être encore présente, et je maudis Cher de m'avoir abandonnée, d'être morte à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Alors que mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, signe d'une douleur et d'un dégoût de moi-même, j'entends ma sonnette retentir. Alors, je sèche les perles salées qui ont coulés et je vais ouvrir. Et là, je vois…

 **Moi :** Cher ?


	9. (BONUS) Blank Space

watch?v=X723961UIJc

 **PDV Externe**

 _New Haven,_ _Bra_ _uren_ _..._

 **Brad :** Écoutes, essaye au moins de faire semblant de t'amuser.

 **Lauren :** Je ne peux pas. Elle devrait être là.

 **Brad :** Ce n'est pas en pensant à elle que ça va s'arranger. Tiens, _(lui tend un verre)_ deux ou trois comme ça et tu arriveras à te lâcher.

 **Lauren :** Il n'est même pas 20h Brad, je ne veux pas finir par terre avant même le début de la soirée.

 **Brad :** Considères ça comme un échauffement alors.

La jeune femme le regarde quelques secondes avec défi avant de prendre le verre et le vider d'une traite.

 **Brad :** Allons boire jusqu'à Noël.

 **Lauren :** On est le 24 patate.

 **Brad :** Justement, quelques heures à tenir, sois à la hauteur jeune padawan.

 **Lauren :** Il y a des jours comme ça ou je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter.

 _Dallas,_ _Cam_ _ally_ _..._

 **Camila :** C'est un classique.

 **Quen :** Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas chiant.

 **Camila :** Tu n'as décidément aucune culture gamin.

 **Quen :** Je te rappelle que je suis plus grand toi.

 **Camila :** Ouais mais t'es toujours un gamin.

 **Quen :** Ouais...

 **Camila :** T'as pas l'air bien. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas?

 **Quen :** Elle ne m'a toujours pas parlé.

 **Camila :** N'attends pas qu'elle le fasse. Va vers elle et insiste.

 **Quen :** Tu crois?

 **Camila :** Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. _(prend son portable)_ Je vais appeler Demi, ça te va?

 **Quen :** Ok...

 _Dallas,_ _Emily_ _..._

La petite fille était assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre, avec sa guitare contre elle, à essayer de se sortir de la tête tous les problèmes trop grands pour une petite fille de 10 ans, quand sa mère entre, son portable en main.

 **Demi :** Un appel pour toi.

 **Emily :** Qui c'est ?

 **Demi :** _(sourire)_ Tu verras bien.

Elle tend alors le portable à sa fille et sort de la chambre dès qu'Emily a collé le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle se doute bien de qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la ligne et hésite. Elle finit pourtant par se décider à parler et se comporter intelligemment.

 **Emily :** Allô ?

 **Quen :** Emily…

 **Emily :** Hey.

 **Quen :** Je voulais… te parler.

 **Emily :** Et de quoi ?

 **Quen :** Rien… Enfin je veux dire… c'est juste…

 **Emily :** T'as pas l'air sûr.

 **Quen :** Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, tu me manques

 **Emily :** Oh.

 **Quen :** J'aime pas quand on se dispute.

 **Emily :** _(soupire)_ Moi non plus.

 **Quen :** Alors… on pourrait se voir pendant les vacances ?

 **Emily :** Et bien… déjà vous venez pour Nouvel An non ?

 **Quen :** C'est vrai. Mais… On est ok maintenant hein ?

 **Emily :** Ouais, on est ok.

 **Quen :** Cool, parce que j'étais vraiment mal.

 **Emily :** Moi aussi. Et les séances de guitare après l'école.

 **Quen :** Ça aussi.

 _Dallas, Selena…_

 **Selena :** Alors, où est-ce que tu es ?

 **Shay :** Hum… Johannesburg.

 **Selena :** Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire en Afrique du Sud ?

 **Shay :** Je suis avec… euh… Sasha…

 **Selena :** T'es sérieuse là ?

 **Shay :** Ouais…

 **Selena :** Comment t'en es arrivée là ?

 **Shay :** Et bien j'étais à l'aéroport de Vancouver, j'étais allée voir mes parents tu le sais ça.

 **Selena :** Jusque-là je te suis.

 **Shay :** Et bien elle était à l'aéroport aussi, premier jour officiel de vacances. Comme on s'est croisé là-bas et comme je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, elle m'a demandé si je voulais venir avec elle. Elle a sa famille ici et crois-moi que passer Noël sous le soleil ça te change.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ La neige doit te manquer.

 **Shay :** Même pas. Comment regretter la neige quand tu parfais ton bronzage au bord d'une piscine.

 **Selena :** C'est vendeur.

 **Shay :** Par contre je vais devoir te laisser. Apparemment la soirée va commencer ici.

 **Selena :** J'oubliais, décalage horaire.

 **Shay :** Exactement. Et toi, cours rejoindre Demi.

 **Selena :** J'y penserais. Je te rappelle bientôt.

 **Shay :** Ça marche. A plus tard.

 _Dallas, Bea…_

 **Hilery :** Je te trouve vraiment pâle ma chérie.

 **Bea :** Je vais bien maman.

 **Hilery :** Tu es sûre ?

 **Bea :** Certaine.

 **Kim :** C'est ce garçon, je te le dis.

 **Bea :** Ça n'a rien à voir avec Jacob.

 **Kim :** Alors c'est cette fille.

 **Bea :** Quelle fille ?

 **Kim :** Celle qui s'apprête à venir frapper à la porte.

Bea court alors rejoindre sa mère près de la fenêtre pour constater d'elle-même que Louane remonte l'allée de chez elle. Alors, elle se tourne vers ses mères et prend un air très sérieux.

 **Bea :** Laissez-nous seules, pas d'espionnage et pitié, **pitié** , ne m'embarrassez pas.

 **Kim :** Je t'avais dit que ça avait à voir avec cette fille.

 **Hilery :** Je suis d'accord.

 **Bea :** Pitié…

 **Hilery :** Ça va, je vais tenir ta mère en place.

 **Kim :** Hey !

 **Bea :** Ok, merci.

Une fois rassurée sur l'attitude de ses mères, Bea va ouvrir à Louane qui vient tout juste de frapper. Le visage de la jeune Française s'illumine immédiatement et un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres.

 **Louane :** Hey !

 **Bea :** Hey…

 _New Haven, Brauren…_

Au final, au fil des heures passant et des verres d'alcool ingurgités, Lauren finit par se détendre et passer un moment plutôt agréable. Elle ne peut cependant pas oublier le fait qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux si elle avait Cher à ses côtés, chose à présent impossible. Alors, tandis que des souvenirs remontent involontairement, elle décide de s'isoler et va s'enfermer dans l'une des chambres à l'étage. Si elle était honnête, elle avouerait certainement qu'elle n'a aucune idée du nom du propriétaire de cette maison. Après, aussi, elle s'en fout pas mal. Tout ce qu'elle veut en ce moment, c'est effacer tous ces souvenirs de sa mémoire histoire d'avoir un moment de tranquillité. Mais, apparemment, il est même physiquement impossible pour elle de s'isoler puisqu'elle est bien vite rejointe… par Brad.

 **Brad :** Hey, Lo'. Tu t'isoles ?

 **Lauren :** Elle m'est revenue en tête.

 **Brad :** Ah. _(s'assoit à côté d'elle)_ Elle ne te quittera sans doute jamais.

 **Lauren :** Je le sais.

 **Brad :** Alors pourquoi vouloir l'effacer de ta mémoire ? Les souvenirs que tu as d'elle, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste de ce que vous aviez. Pourquoi vouloir les oublier ?

 **Lauren :** Parce que me souvenir d'elle, me souvenir qu'elle n'est plus là, avec moi, ça fait plus mal qu'autre chose.

 **Brad :** Si je pouvais t'aider, je le ferais.

 **Lauren :** _(le regarde)_ Je sais.

Elle se perd dans ses yeux noisettes. Il se perd dans ses yeux verts. Et puis, parce que l'alcool aide toujours dans une situation pareille, leurs lèvres se trouvent et le reste suit…

 _Dallas, Camally…_

 **Camila :** Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ton appel à Emily ?

 **Quen :** Euh…

Le jeune garçon hésite un peu à parler de ce genre de choses un peu personnelles devant la famille de Camila mais la petite sœur de celle-ci semble d'humeur aussi taquine que son aînée.

 **Sofia :** Quen a une copine…

 **Quen :** Non !

 **Camila :** C'est sa meilleure amie.

 **Sofia :** Tout de suite moins drôle.

 **Quen :** On se reparle, rien de plus.

 **Sofia :** Il a clairement envie de plus.

 **Sinhue :** Sofia !

 **Quen :** Nan, elle a raison.

 **Ally :** Pardon ?!

 **Quen :** Quoi ? Je t'en ai parlé !

 **Ally :** T'étais sérieux ?

 **Camila :** Il a 13 ans Ally, bien sûr que ce n'est pas sérieux.

 **Alejandro :** Un premier amour c'est toujours sérieux Mila.

 **Quen :** On pourrait parler d'autre chose que de ma vie amoureuse ?

 **Sofia :** Oh… Il est gêné.

 **Quen :** Légèrement.

 **Camila :** Désolée d'avoir lancer le sujet.

 **Quen :** Vous auriez de toute façon trouver autre chose contre moi.

 **Sofia :** Il nous connaît bien le mioche dis donc.

 **Camila :** Sofi…

 _Johannesburg, Shay…_

 **Sasha :** C'était Selena ?

 **Shay :** Yep, elle voulait juste savoir où j'étais.

 **Sasha :** Ah, parce que tu ne l'as pas prévenue ?

 **Shay :** Euh… Non ?

 **Sasha :** _(rire)_ Ah bah bravo !

 **Shay :** Pour le nombre de fois où elle m'a laissé sans nouvelles…

 **Sasha :** Donc… tu te venges ?

 **Shay :** On peut dire ça.

 **Sasha :** Aller, viens.

 **Shay :** Où ça ? Quoi ?

 **Sasha :** _(sourire)_ La plage, pour un bain de minuit.

 **Shay :** Un quoi ? Sasha !

 **Sasha :** Écoute, je veux me faire pardonner d'accord ? A cause de moi ta relation est…

 **Shay :** Non, laisse tomber. Elle aurait trouvé une autre raison que toi pour me lâcher comme une merde. Elle a… rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Sasha :** Oh. Alors, je pourrais te distraire de tout ça ?

 **Shay :** _(sourire)_ Ça me va.

 **Sasha :** _(sourire)_ Alors en route.

La blonde prend alors la main de la brune et l'entraîne à travers ces rues qu'elle connait par cœur. La plage n'est pas trop loin de chez elle donc y aller à pied ne prend même pas 5 minutes et permet aux jeunes femmes d'apprécier la fraîcheur du début de soirée. Sasha garde son regard fixer sur Shay qui, elle, a les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Sentant le regard de la blonde sur elle, Shay se tourne vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

 **Shay :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Sasha :** Tu es belle, c'est tout.

 **Shay :** Oh.

 **Sasha :** Et c'est adorable quand tu rougis.

 **Shay :** Mais arrêtes !

 **Sasha :** _(rire)_ Nop.

Elle attire alors Shay tout contre elle et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Shay se retrouve déséquilibrée et surprise par ce geste brusque.

 **Shay :** Sasha, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **Sasha :** Ce que j'avais promis, je te fais oublier.

 **Shay :** Sash'…

 **Sasha :** Chut… Tu auras le droit de me frapper juste après si tu veux.

 **Shay :** Après qu… ?

Alors, l'actrice vient doucement embrasser Shay, sans pression. Si Shay le voulait, elle pourrait facilement se défaire de cette étreinte mais, au fond, elle apprécie ce moment plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Alors, elle se laisse aller dans les bras de Sasha, oubliant Ashley et les semaines passées dans le noir à cause d'elle le temps de quelques secondes.

 _Dallas, Delena…_

Après avoir appelé Shay, Selena se retrouve méditative. Oui, elle est surprise de savoir Shay en Afrique du Sud avec Sasha mais, en même temps, la seule chose qu'elle veut pour sa meilleure amie, c'est de la voir heureuse. Alors, après ce qu'Ashley lui a fait, Selena ne peut qu'être contente de voir Shay passer à autre chose dans un sens, même avec Sasha. Se décidant à ne plus trop y penser, Selena se lève avec en tête l'idée d'aller voir Demi. Juste quelques minutes, histoire de passer un peu de temps avec elle avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère pour le repas du réveillon. Comme les choses ne se sont toujours pas arrangées avec Emily, Selena se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de passer Noël avec Demi mais, comme elle aime à se le répéter, il reste l'année prochaine et toutes les années qui suivront.

Mais, malgré tout ça, Selena ressent l'envie de voir Demi, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Alors, elle prend sa voiture et roule tranquillement jusqu'au domicile de sa petite amie. Là, elle reste dans son véhicule quelques secondes le temps de se conditionner. Elle espère ne pas créer de problèmes avec sa visite impromptue mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Décidée pour de bon, Selena sort de sa voiture et se dirige immédiatement vers la porte d'entrée de la maison pour toquer sans perdre de temps. Demi ouvre la porte assez rapidement, plutôt surprise de la visite de Selena.

 **Demi :** Lena ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle est coupée par les lèvres de Selena sur les siennes. Immédiatement, Demi se laisse aller dans le baiser sans réfléchir aux raisons de la venue de Selena. Elle savoure simplement les bras de sa petite amie autour de sa taille et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout d'un petit moment, elles se séparent, le souffle court et les joues rougies.

 **Demi :** Whao.

 **Selena :** Je sais, c'est souvent l'effet que j'ai.

 **Demi :** _(sourire)_ J'avais presque oublié.

 **Selena :** _(caresse sa joue)_ J'avais envie de te voir.

 **Demi :** Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

 **? :** Maman, j'ai terminé et…

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournent vers Emily qui vient de descendre les escaliers, le portable de sa mère en main. La petite fille se fige à la vue de cette visite inattendue. Immédiatement, Selena s'éloigne de Demi, prête à une tempête de reproche.

 **Selena :** Emily…

 **Emily :** Tu vas rester ?

 **Selena :** Non ! Je… ne faisais que passer.

 **Emily :** Pourquoi ?

 **Selena :** J'avais envie de voir ta mère.

 **Emily :** Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

 **Selena :** Et bien… Tu me détestes non ?

 **Emily :** Pas vraiment… Restes, s'il te plait…

 **Selena :** Je…

 **Demi :** Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire bien sûr.

 **Selena :** Et bien… _(sourire)_ Je ne crois pas que ma mère m'en voudra.

 **Emily :** Soirée test, je t'ai à l'œil.

 **Selena :** Euh… ok ?

Avec un dernier sourire plein de malice, Emily remonte à l'étage, décrétant qu'elle redescendrait avec Thiago. Demi se retourne alors vers Selena, l'air soulagée.

 **Demi :** Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

 **Selena :** Bien sûr que non. Je vais juste prévenir ma mère et je suis toute à vous.

 **Demi :** _(sourire)_ Parfait. Apparemment elle est prête à te pardonner.

 **Selena :** Je suis simplement à l'essai là, on verra bien ce que ça donne.

 **Demi :** Aller, va prévenir ta mère. J'ai encore un repas à terminer.

 **Selena :** Oui madame.

 **Demi :** Sérieusement, arrête avec ça.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je ne promets rien.

Après un dernier baiser, Selena s'isole afin de passer un coup de fil à sa mère et prévenir du changement de programme. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Emily accepte qu'elle vienne mais évidemment, elle va tout faire pour arranger les choses avec la petite fille.

Quand Selena a fini son appel à sa mère, elle retourne dans le salon et y retrouve Thiago portant un maillot de l'équipe Colombienne, numéro 10 encore une fois.

 **Thiago :** Bonsoir.

 **Selena :** Salut toi. T'as un joli maillot dis-moi.

 **Thiago :** C'est James, le meilleur joueur du monde !

 **Selena :** C'est vrai qu'il est très bon. Tu joues ?

 **Thiago :** Ouais et je serais le meilleur joueur du monde, ballon d'or et je jouerais pour l'équipe nationale et grâce à moi on va gagner la coupe du monde pour la première fois !

 **Selena :** C'est tout un programme dis-moi.

 **Demi :** _(arrive)_ C'est son rêve.

 **Selena :** C'est important les rêves.

 **Thiago :** C'est quoi le tien ?

 **Selena :** Moi ? _(regarde Demi)_ Je suis en train de le vivre.

 _Dallas, Beanne…_

 **Bea :** Je croyais que tu retournerais en France pour Noël ?

 **Louane :** Non je me suis dit que Noël en Amérique c'était un truc à voir. Je repars le 27 et… enfin… je voulais te voir. Je me suis dit que tu demandais une chanson depuis tellement longtemps que je pourrais chanter pour toi au moins la veille de Noël et…

Elle s'arrête de parler dès que Bea prend sa main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Les deux jeunes filles montent alors à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Bea où elles prennent place sur le lit. Bea tend alors sa guitare à Louane et s'installe en tailleur, dans une position démontrant son impatience.

 **Louane :** Ok, j'ai l'impression que l'idée te plaît.

 **Bea :** Juste un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chanter ?

 **Louane :** Un petit medley. Blank Space et Style. Prête ?

 **Bea :** Quand tu veux.

Louane place alors son capo en troisième case et commence à jouer la suite d'accords de la chanson. En vérité, elle n'a jamais chanté devant qui que ce soit en-dehors de sa famille alors elle sent une nervosité grandir dans son ventre mais elle l'ignore. Elle se perd dans les yeux noisettes de Bea et commence à chanter.

Midnight, you come and pick me up  
No headlights  
Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fade into view, it's been a while since I have even heard from you  
I should just tell you to leave cause I  
Know exactly where it leads but I  
Watch us go round and round each time

 _You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.  
Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style_

 **So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game**

 **Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name**

Nice to meet you  
Where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought oh my god  
Look at that face, you look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play  
New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I could make the bad guys good for a weekend

 _You got that James Dean day dream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time.  
Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style_

 **So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game**

 **Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name**

 _ **Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you**_

 **So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game**

 **Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name**

Midnight, you come and pick me up  
No headlights  
Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise

Les deux jeunes filles laissent le son de la guitare s'estomper dans l'air sans se quitter des yeux. Bea est encore sous le choc de la voix qu'elle vient d'entendre. **La** voix.

 **Bea :** Alors c'était toi.

 **Louane :** Moi quoi ?

 **Bea :** C'est toi que j'ai entendu il y a quelques mois, dans la salle de musique, chantant « All Of Me ». C'est toi que je cherche depuis tout ce temps.

 **Louane :** Donc tu m'as entendu.

 **Bea :** J'ai fait plus que de t'entendre. Je t'ai cherché. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que ta voix a eu sur moi.

 **Louane :** Explique-moi alors.

 **Bea :** Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait.

 **Louane :** _(pose la guitare)_ Nous voilà avancer.

 **Bea :** C'est juste… Selena appelle ça un coup de cœur artistique.

 **Louane :** Et concrètement ça veut dire quoi ?

 **Bea :** Ça je ne sais pas encore.

 **Louane :** Et bien quand tu sauras tu me le diras.

 **Bea :** Ça marche.

 _Dallas, Delena…_

Demi est occupée à coucher Thiago donc Selena décide de, finalement, avoir une conversation seule à seule avec Emily. Elle frappe donc à la porte de la chambre de la petite fille et attend que celle-ci l'autorise à entrer.

 **Selena :** On peut parler.

 **Emily :** Si tu veux.

 **Selena :** _(s'installe à côté d'elle)_ J'aime vraiment ta mère.

 **Emily :** Ça je le sais, c'est évident, ça se voit.

 **Selena :** Et je sais que je t'ai blessée mais…

 **Emily :** _(se lève)_ Tes excuses ne servent à rien. Je sais que tu avais de bonnes raisons, je sais ce que mon père faisait. J'ai fouillé son bureau et…

 **Selena :** Tu as quoi ?

 **Emily :** Il était prêt à te tuer pour être sûre de nous garder et ce qu'il a fait est horrible mais imagines-toi une seconde ce que tu ressentirais si ta mère t'abandonnait du jour au lendemain sans explications. J'ai dû découvrir toute seule le pourquoi du comment, tu ne m'as rien dit.

 **Selena :** Tu étais trop jeune Em'.

 **Emily :** Peut-être mais je méritais de savoir non ?

 **Selena :** C'est le cas. Est-ce que tu veux savoir maintenant ?

 **Emily :** Non, je sais ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu quand il est mort ?

 **Selena :** Je le méritais selon toi ?

 **Emily :** Peut-être pas.

 **Selena :** Je suis là maintenant et j'aime toujours ta mère et je t'aime toujours toi. J'aimerais faire partie de votre vie, si tu me laisses faire. On mérite tous une deuxième chance non ?

 **Emily :** Oui, mais si tu lui brises le cœur encore une fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Compris ?

 **Selena :** Oui mademoiselle.

 **Emily :** Bon, alors on est bien.

 **Selena :** Merci. _(se lève)_ Je crois que je vais rejoindre ta mère et toi tu devrais te coucher, Noël arrivera plus vite.

 **Emily :** Ouais.

Alors que Selena se dirige vers la porte, Emily l'arrête et vient, étonnement, la prendre dans ses bras. Selena est plutôt surprise mais finir par entourer la petite fille de ses bras. Quand Emily s'éloigne d'elle, Selena remarque qu'elle porte toujours le pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert.

 **Selena :** Tu le mets encore ?

 **Emily :** Tu m'as peut-être abandonné mais mon rêve non.

 **Selena :** C'est une bonne chose. Alors, bonne nuit petite Rockstar.

 **Emily :** Bonne nuit.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un appelle à nouveau Emily « petite Rockstar » et, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne réplique rien et se contente de faire comme si tout ce temps n'avait pas passé. Avec un dernier sourire, Selena quitte la chambre d'Emily et redescend dans le salon. Elle y retrouve Demi installée près de la cheminée avec deux chocolats chaud près d'elle.

 **Selena :** Il est minuit.

 **Demi :** Et donc ?

 **Selena :** J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

 **Demi :** Lena…

 **Selena :** _(s'assoit à côté d'elle)_ Je ne veux rien entendre. Crois-moi, ça ne m'a coûté que mon argent de poche et je ne plaisante qu'à moitié. C'est juste… _(soupire)_ Au fil des années, je me suis rendue compte que tout cet argent, toute cette notoriété, je n'avais personne pour m'en tenir éloigner. Maintenant je t'ai toi alors… _(sort une boite de sa poche)_ Je vais considérer ça comme mon dernier achat extravagant. D'accord ?

 **Demi :** _(sourire)_ Si ça te fait plaisir.

 **Selena :** Alors tiens.

Sans plus rien répliquer, Demi prend la petite boite et l'ouvre, révélant une bague en argent sertie d'un diamant rose. Elle reste fixée sur le bijou, impassible. Elle en a eu quelques-uns, des bijoux du genre, de Wilmer. Mais, derrière chaque cadeau se cachait quelque chose, une envie, plus un échange qu'un cadeau. Mais de Selena, l'intention est sincère, non ?

 **Demi :** Lena…

 **Selena :** Ce ne sont pas des fiançailles, juste pour que tu sois rassurée. Non pour ça j'ai toujours la même bague qu'à l'époque.

 **Demi :** Tu as quoi ?

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Ne cherche pas à comprendre. _(prend la bague)_ En la voyant, je me suis juste dit _(prend la main de Demi)_ qu'elle t'irait à merveille. _(lui met la bague)_ Et apparemment j'avais raison.

 **Demi :** Selena, je…

 **Selena :** Je t'aime et la vie que tu m'offres, sans le savoir, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Je le sais, et je le savais déjà à l'époque, que tu es celle qu'il me faut. Alors je t'offre cette bague juste pour que tu te rappelles que je finirais par t'épouser, toi et tes enfants aussi. T'en dis quoi ?

 **Demi :** J'en dis que je t'aime, tellement… Mais, Emily…

 **Selena :** J'ai discuté avec elle. Si je te brise le cœur je suis morte mais à part ça on est cool.

 **Demi :** Bon, alors j'en dis que tout va bien.

 **Selena :** Je pensais la même chose.

 **Demi :** Joyeux Noël Lena.

 **Selena :** Joyeux Noël _cariño_.

 _Dallas, Camally…_

Après minuit et l'échange des cadeaux, la famille de Camila quitte le domicile du couple et Quen monte se coucher. Camila est installée sur le canapé avec un lait chaud à attendre qu'Ally la rejoigne. Il lui reste un cadeau à ouvrir, un tout petit. Le jour où elle a fait sa demande à Ally, les deux jeunes femmes ont été incapable d'arrêter leur choix sur un chien. En fait, l'une comme l'autre voulait une race bien particulière qui ne se trouvait pas en boutique à ce moment-là mais, avec un peu de recherche et beaucoup de persévérance, elle avait trouvé le petit chiot qu'Ally voulait. Et ledit petit chiot se trouvait à présent allongé à côté d'elle. Donc voilà Camila avec un tout petit Jack Russel tout contre elle à attendre qu'Ally la rejoindre, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

 **Ally :** Hum… Camz ?

 **Camila :** Oui ?

 **Ally :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Camila :** Ou plutôt, qui c'est ? Je te présente Haudu et il est à toi.

 **Ally :** A moi ?

 **Camila :** Yep.

 **Ally :** Où t'es allé trouver un nom pareil ?

 **Camila :** Ça veut dire oui en Kannada. Ne me demande pas dans quel pays ça se parle je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai utilisé Google traduction pour trouver.

 **Ally :** Tu sais que je plaisantais en disant qu'il faudrait appeler notre chien « oui » ?

 **Camila :** J'avais compris, mais personnellement je ne plaisantais pas.

 **Ally :** _(prend le chien contre elle)_ Il est adorable.

 **Camila :** Tu aimes ?

 **Ally :** Beaucoup. Ce soir il dort avec nous.

 **Camila :** Quoi ?

 **Ally :** _(sourire)_ Ça ne se discute pas.

 **Camila :** T'as de la chance que je t'aime.

 **Ally :** Je t'aime aussi Camz.

 **Camila :** Joyeux Noël Mlle Hernandez.

 **Ally :** Joyeux Noël future femme.


	10. Perfect Picture

**PDV Lauren**

 **Moi :** Cher ?

 **Cher :** Lauren…

Je crois que je n'avais pas complètement assimiler le fait qu'elle était bien là avant qu'elle ne vienne m'embrasser. Quand je me retrouve avec ses lèvres sur les miennes pour la première fois depuis des mois, c'est là que je réalise. Elle est bien là, dans mes bras, vivante. J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée de sa mort. Pas que je sois passée à autre chose. Elle était toujours là, au fond de mon cœur, mais je n'avais clairement plus espoir de la revoir vivante. Et pourtant, la voilà, à m'embrasser comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

 **Moi :** Comment… ?

 **Cher :** _(contre mes lèvres)_ On parlera plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Alors je la laisse faire, comprenant qu'elle en ait besoin mais incapable de lui rendre cette tendresse, pas avec ce que je viens de découvrir.

 _Le lendemain…_

J'étais réveillée bien avant Cher et je m'étais préparée un café avant de me souvenir que ce n'est pas bon pendant une grossesse. Pas que je m'en inquiète. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais de ce bébé mais je ne peux pas être irresponsable juste parce que je n'en veux pas pour l'instant. Je me retrouve donc à présent avec un thé devant moi. Si j'en juge par le fait qu'il est à présent froid je me doute que je suis assise là, immobile, depuis un bon bout de temps. Je me sens comme la fille la plus horrible de tous les temps. Je l'ai laissé faire hier soir, comme si je n'avais rien fait, comme si je l'avais attendu pendant tout ce temps alors que… Brad avait raison, je l'ai abandonné.

 **Cher :** Tu as l'air tendu ma chérie.

Je relève la tête et je la trouve l'épaule contre le montant de la porte, à me regarder intensément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi ? Elle s'attendait probablement à ce que je l'accueille avec une effusion de baisers et de « tu m'as manqué » mais, à la place, elle a droit à une petite amie froide et distance, perdue dans ses pensées et son dégoût d'elle-même.

 **Moi :** Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées hier soir.

 **Cher :** _(s'assoit en face de moi)_ Tu veux que je te raconte ce qui m'est arrivé ?

 **Moi :** _(soupire)_ Je pense que je devrais commencer et tu décideras en conséquence.

 **Cher :** Lo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est si grave ?

 **Moi :** Plutôt oui.

 **Cher :** Dis-moi…

 **Moi :** Quand le gars de l'armée est venu pour me dire que toute ton unité était portée disparue et qu'ils abandonnaient les recherches j'ai… Je n'avais honnêtement plus aucun espoir. Les premiers jours je vivais dans une sorte de brouillard qui faisait que je n'assimilais pas ce qui t'était arrivé. Et puis je suis retournée à Dallas pour prévenir Selena, Miley, Shay et Ashley qui était là à ce moment. C'est en retournant là-bas que tout est revenu. Tous ces moments qu'on avait passé ensemble et que je pensais partis définitivement avec toi… _(passe ma main dans mes cheveux)_ En revenant à New Haven, j'ai essayé de faire partir la douleur comme beaucoup d'autre avant moi, avec l'alcool.

 **Cher :** _(secoue la tête)_ Lauren…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. _(soupire)_ C'est arrivé il y a environ trois semaines. Ça faisait officiellement 4 mois que tu n'étais plus là et… j'avais perdu tout espoir de te revoir à ce moment-là. J'ai bu plus que d'habitude et… _(plonge mon visage dans mes mains)_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça.

 **Cher :** Faire quoi ? Lo, chérie…

 **Moi :** J'ai couché avec Brad.

 **Cher :** Brad ? Comme Brad, ton pote de cours ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Cher :** Ce n'était qu'une fois non ? Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'une fois…

 **Moi :** Ce n'était qu'une fois.

 **Cher :** Bon…

 **Moi :** _(la coupe)_ Hier soir, juste avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai fait un test. C'était positif, je suis enceinte.

Pouvoir enfin le sortir fait finalement du bien. J'aurais pu cacher ça mais pourquoi ? Avorter dès aujourd'hui et vivre le reste de mes jours avec les remords ? Cher mérite mieux que ça, mieux que **moi**. Je vois son visage se figer et son regard se vider progressivement.

 **Cher :** Ça je n'en reviens pas.

 **Moi :** Cher…

 **Cher :** _(me coupe)_ Pendant tout ce temps, pendant que toi tu avais l'alcool pour te donner l'illusion que tout allait bien, j'étais enfermé dans un campement de rebelle au Pérou. Chaque jour paraissait plus long et plus douloureux que le précédent. J'avais terriblement envie de me laisser mourir là-bas mais je me suis battue. Chaque jour je pensais à une façon de sortir de ce trou **pour te retrouver**. Et quand j'y arrive, quand je reviens en pensant que je pourrais enfin de retrouver, je découvre **ça**. Pendant que **moi** je me battais pour qu'on soit ensemble, tu t'es laissée tomber dans les bras d'un autre en trouvant en plus le moyen de te faire foutre en cloque.

 **Moi :** Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'ai même pas de sentiments pour lui !

 **Cher :** Ça ne change rien au fait que tu portes son gosse et je ne vais pas rester pour le regarder arriver.

 **Moi :** Cher…

 **Cher :** Laisse tomber, au final j'aurais peut-être dû me laisser crever là-bas.

 **Moi :** Ne dis pas ça ! Et puis bordel tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir !

 **Cher :** Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir de m'avoir trompée ? Ça aussi ça a changé pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

 **Moi :** Je te croyais morte Cher. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir mis ma vie entre parenthèses en attendant ton hypothétique retour.

 **Cher :** _(se lève)_ Je te l'avais promis, de revenir pour toi.

 **Moi :** Je te rappelle que tu étais en pleine guerre, désolée de ne pas avoir cru à cette promesse.

 **Cher :** _(secoue la tête)_ Je vais y aller.

 **Moi :** Où ça ?

 **Cher :** Chez mes parents. Eux n'ont pas douté de mon retour.

Sans rien ajouter, je la regarde sortir de mon appartement. Je suis incapable de bouger et apparemment aussi de me tenir encore debout. Je me laisse retombée sur une chaise et je laisse les larmes coulés en plongeant mon visage dans mes mains. I mois j'ai demandé à n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, de me la ramener. Ils n'auraient pas pu avoir un meilleur timing ? Mon regard tombe sur mon ventre.

 **Moi :** _(murmure)_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Non, en fait, c'est de la mienne. Juste moi. Je n'aurais pas dû perdre espoir. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller à l'alcool. Dans mon état normal, je n'aurais certainement pas fait ça. J'ai beau retourné la situation dans tous les sens, encore et encore, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce bébé. Je ne m'imagine pas le tuer, impensable d'avorter. Si je calcule bien, de toute façon j'aurais fini mes études avant d'en être arriver au dernier trimestre de ma grossesse donc de ce côté-là, pas de soucis. Mais je ne me vois pas élever cet enfant seul, ni même l'élever avec Brad. Non parce que la seule personne avec qui je voulais fonder une famille vient de passer définitivement la porte de chez moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi, petite chose qui grandit dans mon ventre. Je ne sais même pas si je dois t'aimer ou te haïr.

 **PDV Louane**

Ça doit bien faire deux voire trois semaines que je dors plus que d'habitude. Les cauchemars quotidiens que j'avais se sont enfin calmés et je suis capable de fermer l'œil pour plus de 4 heures. Mais je m'arrange toujours pour arriver en avance au lycée parce que je sais que Bea sera là et je ne veux pas rater nos rendez-vous journaliers. C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle je suis contente d'être venue ici, pour **elle**. Parce qu'elle est juste tout ce que je ne suis pas. Heureuse. Une étincelle dans son regard que je veux retrouver. Depuis quelques temps cependant, elle semble éteinte. Elle a un truc qui manque et je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas non plus si je suis en droit de demander des explications. Ce matin je me suis décidée à tenter ma chance, peu importe ce qui en ressort. Si elle a un problème, je veux l'aider. Parce qu'elle, sans le savoir, elle m'aide et je veux lui retourner la faveur. Quand j'approche de la salle, je l'entends en pleine conversation avec Jacob. Je n'arrive à comprendre que ce que lui dit avant de quitter la salle : « C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens. » Il part dans la direction opposée de celle d'où je viens donc je ne le croise pas. Tant mieux. J'entre donc dans la salle de musique et je retrouve Bea contre le piano. Quand elle m'entend entrer, elle relève la tête et se détend clairement en voyant que ce n'est que moi.

 **Bea :** _(sourire)_ Hey.

 **Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ N'essaye même pas. Je vous ai entendu.

 **Bea :** Oh, hum… Ce n'est pas…

 **Moi :** Pas ce que je crois ? C'est bizarre comme cette phrase revient souvent quand ce qu'on croit est en fait vrai.

 **Bea :** Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

 **Moi :** Qu'il te fait du mal. Physiquement, mentalement… je n'en sais rien. Mais ce qu'il y a entre vous à changer, peu importe la raison.

 **Bea :** C'est toi la raison.

 **Moi :** Moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

 **Bea :** Il a peur de toi.

 **Moi :** Peur de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui faire ? Tu m'as regardé ?

 **Bea :** Oui je t'ai regardé.

 **Moi :** Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui faire de si horrible.

 **Bea :** Ça.

Elle me prend alors par surprise en comblant le vide entre nous et en venant m'embrasser. Je ne réagis pas parce que je ne m'y attendais clairement pas mais, au moment où je me dis que c'est trop agréable pour que ce soit normal, elle rompt le baiser.

 **Bea :** Tu vois ? Rien. Je ne vois pas de quoi il a peur mais c'est comme ça. Il ne veut plus que je te vois.

 **Moi :** Et tu vas l'écouter ?

 **Bea :** J'y suis obligée.

Elle me contourne alors et se dirige vers la porte. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire. On est au XXIème siècle, elle ne devrait pas avoir à obéir à son copain comme ça !

 **Moi :** Bea, attends ! _(la retiens par le bras)_ Ne fais pas ça.

Je remarque qu'elle se crispe, comme si elle avait mal. Sauf que je ne la serre pas assez fort pour lui faire mal sauf si… Ok j'espère me tromper mais je préfère m'en assurer. Je relève la manche de son pull et je vois que j'avais raison.

 **Moi :** C'est lui qui te fait ça ?

 **Bea :** Non, je suis tombée.

 **Moi :** Tu te fous de moi ?!

 **Bea :** Ce n'est rien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Et puis, ça ne te regarde même pas.

 **Moi :** Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça et toi non plus. Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un.

 **Bea :** Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si j'en parlais à un prof.

 **Moi :** _(réfléchis)_ Pas besoin que ce soit un prof. J'ai une idée.

 **Bea :** De quoi ?

 **Moi :** _(prends sa main)_ Suis-moi.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je l'entraîne jusqu'au bureau d'Ally où j'espère trouver l'aide dont on a besoin. Alors je toque et j'attends quelques secondes le temps qu'Ally vienne ouvrir.

 **Ally :** Bonjour les files. Je peux vous aider ?

 **Bea :** Louane, on avait dit pas un prof !

 **Moi :** On cherche Selena. Elle est déjà arrivée ?

 **Ally :** Elle est passée i minutes. Elle doit être en salle d'Espagnol.

 **Bea :** Avec Mme Lovato ?

 **Ally :** Euh... oui.

 **Bea :** Il se passe quoi entre elles ?

 **Moi :** Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

 **Bea :** Non mais je suis curieuse.

 **Ally :** _(sourire)_ Vous comprendrez en arrivant là-bas. Autre chose ?

 **Moi :** Non, merci de votre aide. _(à Bea)_ Suis-moi.

 **Bea :** Je ne fais que ça. Tu m'expliques ton délire ?

 **Moi :** Selena m'a dit de venir la voir au moindre problème, qu'elle n'irait pas le répéter à la direction si je lui demandais. On va la voir.

 **Bea :** Et on lui raconte quoi ?

 **Moi :** La vérité ! Elle peut t'aider.

 **Bea :** Je ne veux pas d'aide ! Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille !

 **Moi :** Je ne peux pas d'accord !

 **Bea :** Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Fais comme quand tu ne me connaissais pas encore.  
 **Moi :** Avant toi j'étais au bord du suicide. Tu... tu m'aides d'accord ? Depuis que je te connais, je pense moins à ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. Depuis que je te connais, Bea, je recommence à vivre au lieu de survivre. Et je ne perdrais pas ça, peu importe le prix à payer.

 **Bea :** Tu parles comme si... _(hésite)_

 **Moi :** Comme si quoi ?

 **Bea :** Comme si tu étais... amoureuse... de moi ?

 **Moi :** Non c'est juste... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...

 **Bea :** Laisses tomber alors. On va parler à Selena si tu veux mais si elle ne peut rien faire on fait comme prévu, on ne se voit plus.

 **Moi :** Ok si tu veux.

Comme si j'allais vraiment l'abandonner. Je sais déjà que non, même si Selena ne peut rien faire, je trouverais quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je me démerderais. Je sais que ça donne vraiment l'impression que j'ai des sentiments pour elle vu la façon dont je parle mais non. C'est plus comme… une addiction. Je ne saurais vraiment pas l'expliquer.

 **Bea :** On y est.

Sans hésiter, je toque et entends quelques secondes qu'on soit invitées à entrer. Bea s'avance sans hésiter et je la suis, retrouvant Selena avec une prof que j'ai croisé quelques fois sans savoir qui s'était. Si elles sont vraiment ensemble, je confirme que Selena a de bons goûts, même si ça reste une prof.

 **Selena :** Un problème les filles ?

 **Bea :** Non.

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord.

Comme je me doute bien que Bea va se défiler encore une fois, je me décide à prendre les choses en mains. Je relève sa manche pour dévoiler ses ecchymoses. Le regard de Selena se focalise sur les marques.

 **Selena :** Qui t'a fait ça ?

 **Bea :** Je suis tombée.

 **Selena :** _(se tourne vers Lovato)_ J'ai une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. _(à Bea)_ Qui que soit la personne qui t'a fait ça, il faut que tu en parles, tu ne peux pas laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi grave.

 **Bea :** Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

 **Selena :** C'est Jacob qui t'a fait ça ?

 **Bea :** Non !

 **Moi :** Oui !

 **Selena :** Il va vraiment falloir accorder vos propos mesdemoiselles.

 **Bea :** Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'aider.

 **Selena :** Est-ce que c'est Jacob qui te fait ça ?

 **Bea :** … Oui…

 **Selena :** Depuis quand ?

 **Bea :** Quelques semaines. Depuis Nouvel An en fait.

 **Selena :** Pourquoi ?

 **Bea :** Et bien… _(regarde Louane)_ Il a peur de la compétition.

 **Selena :** Je vois. Bea, il ne mérite pas que tu lui laisses autant de chances. S'il l'a fait une fois, il recommencera et tu le sais.

 **Bea :** Et si je le lâche il finira par me tuer.

 **Selena :** Tu crois que je le laisserais faire ? Tu crois que Louane le laisserait faire ?

 **Bea :** Je… Je ne sais pas… S'il vous plait, juste restez en-dehors de ça.

Elle s'en va alors et je m'apprête à la suivre quand Selena m'arrête. Je comprends alors que peut-être, peut-être, je devrais laisser à Bea un peu d'espace le temps qu'elle se remette les idées en place. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais déjà que je vais faire tout mon possible pour la libérer de cet enfer dans lequel ce connard l'a mise.

 **Louane :** Et on l'abandonne comme ça ?

 **Selena :** On n'abandonne personne. Mais avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je dois être sûre que tu seras prête à tout pour elle.

 **Louane :** Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Tu l'aimes ?

 **Louane :** Non ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas…

 **Selena :** Si tu es vraiment prête à tout, il va falloir que tu t'accroches à elle, que tu la fasses réagir. Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle. Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte mais je suis certaine que c'est le cas.

 **Louane :** Peut-être.

 **Selena :** N'abandonne pas, jamais. Parce que tu ne sais jamais comment les choses peuvent tourner pour vous.

 **Louane :** Pourquoi elle ne veut pas tout simplement le dénoncer ? Je ne comprends pas !

 **Selena :** Alors essaye de la convaincre de le faire. Je crois bien que tu es la seule qui le peut.

 **Louane :** J'essayerais.

 **PDV Lauren**

Depuis les deux heures où Cher est partie en trombe de l'appartement, je regarde fixement de mes yeux envahis de larmes une photo de nous deux. Un cliché de la veille de son départ pour Lima. Elle me regarde avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux et c'est probablement la dernière fois où j'ai été pleinement heureuse. Je continue à laisser les larmes couler jusqu'à ce que j'entende la sonnette retentir. Alors, je sèche les perles salées qui ont dégringolés sur mes joues et je vais ouvrir pour retrouver derrière la porte…

 **Moi :** Cher ?

 **Cher :** Hey.

 **Moi :** T'es trempée ! _(m'écarte)_ Entre.

 **Cher :** _(entre)_ Lo', je suis désolée.

 **Moi :** Attends ici, je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher…

 **Cher :** _(me retient)_ Non, reste. Lauren tu ne méritais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Savoir que tu continuais d'être heureuse ça aurait dû me…

 **Moi :** Heureuse ? Cher, j'étais une épave sans toi. Si j'avais su que tu étais encore en vie je n'aurais jamais rien fait avec lui.

 **Cher :** Je sais et je suis désolée de m'être emportée. J'étais juste… surprise.

 **Moi :** Je comprends.

 **Cher :** Tu vas le garder ?

 **Moi :** Je ne sais pas. Concrètement je pourrais vu que j'aurais fini mon cursus avant d'avoir atteint le troisième trimestre mais…

 **Cher :** Imagine une petite Clarke ou un petit Maxyme. On s'en occuperait, toutes les deux.

 **Moi :** Cher…

 **Cher :** Je ne peux pas t'abandonner juste pour ça. Si je le faisais, ce serait comme retourner en enfer. Alors, je ne dis pas que se sera simple, mais je veux bien essayer. Je veux que ce soit **notre** enfant si c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

 **Moi :** J'ai l'air de vouloir te remballer ? Cher, tout ce que je veux c'est passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, dès maintenant.

 **Cher :** _(sourire)_ Je signe.

 **Moi :** Moi aussi. _(l'embrasse)_ Maintenant je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher et te changer. Viens avec moi.

Je lui prends alors la main et je l'entraîne dans ma chambre. Je lui donne des vêtements de rechange avant d'aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain. Quand je reviens, elle tient en main une boite qu'elle me tend dès qu'elle me voit.

 **Cher :** J'ai raté Noël et je ne pouvais rien te faire parvenir alors voilà. C'est pour toi.

 **Moi :** Tu n'étais pas obligée mon cœur.

 **Cher :** J'avais envie. _(je le prends)_ En plus, ce n'est rien.

 **Moi :** _(ouvre le cadeau)_ Rien ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Une Rolex ce n'est rien ?

 **Cher :** Pas n'importe quelle Rolex. La Lady DateJust 26, celle que tu voulais.

 **Moi :** Non mais ce n'était pas obligée. T'es dingue, sérieusement.

 **Cher :** Indemnités de l'armée. Je n'avais pas envie de garder cet argent. Mais, je garde le reste pour le bébé.

Dès qu'elle dit ça, je me sens me figée. Il y a encore 15 minutes je pensais ne jamais la revoir et voilà qu'elle parle de commencer une épargne pour **notre** bébé. Vous m'excuserez si je suis un peu choquée mais je pense que c'est justifier.

 **Moi :** Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais incroyable ?

 **Cher :** Quelques fois.

 **Moi :** Alors je te le redis. Tu es incroyable… et toujours trempée. Change-toi maintenant et arrête de me faire tomber amoureuse plus que je ne le suis déjà.

 **Cher :** _(sourire)_ Là je ne garantie rien.

 **PDV Bea**

Après les cours, j'attends patiemment Jacob près de sa voiture. Je sais ce que vous pensez, je devrais partir, m'éloigner de lui le plus possible, surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais comprenez bien, je suis avec lui depuis 2 ans et c'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça. Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être il se passe quelque chose qui le pousse à être comme ça. Ce n'est pas le Jacob que je connais et personne ne peut décemment jouer la comédie et prétendre être ce qu'il n'est pas aussi longtemps. S'il avait été violent, je l'aurais découvert depuis longtemps. Alors, mon petit côté bon samaritain ressort et je me suis décidée à l'aider, quitte à devoir m'éloigner de Louane pendant quelques temps.

Ne vous y trompez pas, ça me fait mal de ne plus la voir. Ça fait une semaine depuis qu'on est allées voir Selena et, comme promis, elle ne m'a plus adresser la parole depuis. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle vient encore en salle de musique chaque matin, non pas que j'ai espionné ou peut-être un peu, mais je ne l'ai jamais rejointe. J'écoutais juste ce qu'elle jouait, ce qu'elle chantait. Quelle ironie quand même. Je retrouve enfin la voix que je cherchais depuis des mois et voilà que je dois l'ignorer. Ma vie est digne d'un film, je vous le jure.

En tout cas, je n'ai plus trop le temps de méditer sur le tragique de ma vie puisque Jacob arrive à ce moment-là. Lui, il fait comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il n'avait pas passé sa colère physiquement sur moi. Il fait comme de rien, il continue de m'embrasser, d'être adorable, de me prendre dans ses bras sans raison et je suis perdue. Je suis perdue parce que c'est différent maintenant quand il fait ça.

 **Jacob :** Je te raccompagne princesse.

 **Moi :** Ça marche.

Alors que j'ouvre la portière de sa voiture du côté passager, j'aperçois plus loin Louane et, pendant quelques secondes, son regard croise le mien. C'est là que je comprends qu'elle n'a pas abandonné. Quelque chose au fond de ses yeux qui me fait comprendre qu'elle prépare un truc et j'espère que ce n'est rien de stupide ni de dangereux. Je monte dans la voiture sans plus attendre, impatiente de rentrer chez moi et de me foutre sous mes couvertures en essayant d'oublier le monde. Le trajet jusque chez moi est plutôt rapide et, une fois que Jacob s'arrête devant chez moi, je m'apprête à sortir de son véhicule quand il m'arrête.

 **Jacob :** T'es bizarre en ce moment.

 **Moi :** Moi je suis bizarre ? Ça c'est la meilleure.

 **Jacob :** Tu insinues quoi là ?

 **Moi :** Que, de nous deux, tu es celui qui est le plus étrange en ce moment. Et, jusqu'à ce que j'ai droit à une explication, ne m'adresse plus la parole.

 **Jacob :** C'est cette fille qui te retourne la tête.

 **Moi :** Peut-être qu'elle a juste été là pour m'ouvrir les yeux.

Et je sors de sa voiture pour de bon et je rentre chez moi sans me retourner. Je peux vouloir l'aider mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais continuer à prétendre avoir des sentiments dont je doute. J'ai l'habitude d'être avec Jacob, ça fait depuis l'entrée au lycée qu'on est ensemble, 2 ans. Évidemment que j'y suis habituée à force. Même qu'au bout d'un moment, tout le monde plaisantait en disant qu'on finirait forcément par se marier tellement on était pareils. Apparemment non. Tout était parfait avant… avant que Louane n'arrive et ne bouleverse ma vie.

 **Hilery :** Bea, ta petite amie est là !

 **Moi :** Je n'ai pas de petite amie merde !

 **Kim :** Non mais tu sais, la petite blonde très mignonne.

 **Hilery :** Pardon ?

 **Kim :** Quoi ? Admets au moins que ta fille a de bons goûts !

 **Hilery :** Je l'admettrais quand elle aura lâché ce Jacob, je ne le sens pas moi ce garçon. Il cache quelque chose.

 **Kim :** Non mais de toute façon personne ne sera assez bien pour ta petite fille chérie.

 **Hilery :** C'est la tienne aussi je te rappelle.

 **Kim :** Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de la caser avec la blonde.

 **Moi :** Comme si je n'étais pas capable de m'embarrasser toute seule, il faut que vous en rajoutiez. _(sors de ma chambre)_ Les règles sont les mêmes que la dernière fois.

 **Kim :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial pour que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on la rencontre ?

 **Moi :** Elle n'est pas préparée à l'idée de vous rencontrer et je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire que ce genre de chose se prépare ? Enfin bref, plus de questions. Vous vous contentez d'être discrètes, pitié.

Je n'attends même pas une affirmation et je vais immédiatement à la porte d'entrée. Et elle m'attend là, comme à Noël sauf que, cette fois, elle ne devrait pas être là.

 **Moi :** On avait mis les choses au clair non ?

 **Louane :** Et je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 **Louane :** Que tu prennes la bonne décision. Que tu le dénonces et que tu arrêtes de t'accrocher à lui parce qu'il ne t'apportera rien de bon.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Avant que tu ne débarques tout allait très bien.

 **Louane :** Pas si bien que ça si j'ai réussi à tout détruire sans même essayer. J'y peux quoi, moi, si tu es incapable de résister au charme français ? C'est bien ça le problème non ?

 **Moi :** Le problème c'est qu'il a peur que tu m'éloignes de lui.

 **Louane :** _(s'approche)_ Et il n'a pas assez confiance en toi pour penser que tu pourrais résister ?

 **Moi :** Je… ne sais pas…

 **Louane :** Peut-être qu'il a raison d'avoir peur au final. Peut-être que je suis capable de voler ton cœur. _(s'éloigne)_ Mais ça, c'est à toi d'en décider. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

Et, tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, je me souviens de cette chanson que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques mois. L'inspiration était venue d'un coup et je ne savais pas d'où. Plus tard, en relisant les paroles, je me rends compte qu'en fait, j'ai tout écrit pour une personne précise. Une personne qui n'est pas Jacob…


	11. Rendre les choses officielles

**PDV Lauren**

Je me doutais bien que ça arriverait encore souvent. Elle revient d'une expérience traumatisante et c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle en garde encore aujourd'hui des séquelles. Au début, ce n'était que des petits indices comme un sursaut au moindre bruit lui réveillant des souvenirs. J'ai appris à éviter ces bruits avec les temps. Et puis, il y a les cauchemars la nuit. Ça, je n'arrive toujours pas à les calmer. On pourrait penser qu'après près de quatre ans à étudier la psychologie je serais capable de l'aider mais non. J'ai déjà mis du temps à remarquer son attitude alors comprendre comment lui venir en aide…

Ce soir n'est pas différent des précédents à une exception près. Habituellement, Cher se réveille simplement en sursaut et met quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle est de retour à la maison. Ce soir, en revanche, je la sens se relever et elle ne bouge plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors, à mon tour, je m'assois et attire son attention en l'appelant. L'effet produit n'est pas du tout celui escompter. Avec le peu de lumière dans la pièce, je la vois bouger rapidement et je me retrouve plaquer contre le matelas, elle à cheval sur moi en train de me maintenir en appuyant son avant-bras contre mon cou. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris de mes cours c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas brusquer une personne en état de somnambulisme. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts mais inexpressifs et ses gestes sont assez violents. Les dernières crises de ce genre n'ont jamais duré plus de 10 minutes mais généralement, elle ne me fait pas de mal. Jusque-là, je pensais qu'elle faisait des crises de somnambulisme simple mais ses mouvements me font penser qu'elle est passée à un somnambulisme à risque.

Contrairement aux croyances communes, il faut absolument que je la réveille mais en douceur évidemment. J'ai toujours entendu les gens dire qu'il fallait laisser une personne somnambule tranquille alors que c'est tout le contraire, surtout dans un cas comme celui de Cher. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire ? Mais il faut que je m'y prenne avec précaution alors, lentement, je vais allumer ma lampe de chevet et j'attends tranquillement qu'elle se réveille. Elle ne me coupe pas la respiration ni ne me fait mal donc je peux patienter. Il faut que le réveil se fasse à son rythme.

Je passe les prochaines minutes dans ses yeux à murmurer son nom mêlé à des paroles rassurantes qui n'ont plus vraiment de sens. Progressivement, son regard s'éclaire et je la sens se détendre. Alors que je pensais l'avoir récupérée, elle se relève brusquement et s'écarte de moi, allant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre. Alors pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il ne va pas je me relève doucement, elle s'en aperçoit bien vite et se met directement sur la défensive pour me dire silencieusement qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'approche d'elle. Mais comme je sais que c'est simplement parce qu'elle a peur, je ne l'écoute pas et continue le plus lentement possible de m'approcher d'elle.

 **Cher :** N'approche pas, s'il te plaît.

Ignorant cette phrase, je me retrouve devant elle avec juste la lumière de la table de nuit pour nous éclairer. Elle est prise entre le mur et moi, coincée avec aucune échappatoire, regardant ses pieds, ayant honte d'elle-même. Ce que je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle éprouve.

 **Moi :** Cher regarde-moi !

 **Cher :** Non ! Je ne peux pas...

Alors si elle ne peut pas c'est moi qui le ferais. Je place doucement ma main sur sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux comme pour apprécier le geste. Je la force gentiment à me regarder, c'est ce qu'elle fait, mais dès que ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens, elle tourne vivement la tête, retirant vivement ma main de sa joue.

 **Moi :** Cher... Hey je vais bien. C'est bon tout va bien, ok ?

 **Cher :** _(rire nerveux)_ Ok ? Non, mais tu t'entends ? Lauren je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation !

 **Moi :** Je m'en rends com...

 **Cher :** Non, tu ne t'en pas comptes. Lauren je t'ai attaqué !

 **Moi :** Sans que tu ne le veuilles !

 **Cher :** Ça change quoi ?! Lauren je t'ai étranglé...

 **Moi :** Tu ne te contrôlés pas. Et si tu déniais ne serait-ce que de me regarder, tu verrais que je ne ressens aucune peur.

 **Cher :** Justement c'est pire si je ne me contrôle pas ! Imagine que je fasse du mal à ton enfant !

 **Moi :** Notre enfant.

 **Cher :** Non, le tiens et celui du père !

 **Moi :** Je m'en fous de ce que ces tests disent. Pour moi tu es sa deuxième maman. Et puis... Peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet !

Une nouvelle fois j'essaie de la toucher en lui prenant les mains en mettant une sur ma joue droite, l'autre sur mon cœur. Alors d'une voix qui se fait rassurante et douce :

 **Moi :** Cher... Regarde-moi. Je t'en supplie.

C'est avec hésitation et un grand souffle qu'elle finit par accepter de replonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je vois qu'elle a peur, je vois qu'elle regrette et je vois surtout qu'en ce moment elle se déteste pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Sauf que, de mon point de vu, elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Alors, je la rassure, encore et encore. Je le ferais autant qu'il le faudra parce que j'ai besoin d'elle et que j'ai déjà vécu 4 mois en pensant l'avoir perdu, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

 **Moi :** Je vais bien. Désormais nous sommes ensemble. Alors c'est ensemble que nous allons régler tous ces problèmes. Tu entends ce cœur ? Il bat normalement, pas affolé des événements qui viennent de se passer, non ! Il bat simplement. Et je serais là pour toi maintenant comme je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Ça prendra du temps pour que tu ailles mieux mais on y arrivera et j'ai besoin de toi, de ta volonté et de ta confiance pour ça. Voilà quel est ta prochaine mission mon Caporal. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu survives ici, non. Je veux que tu vives ici ! Penses-tu pouvoir faire ça pour moi mon Caporal ?

Un sourire tendre pointa sur le visage de Cher et doucement ses lèvres viennent se collés aux miennes dans un doux baiser. Je sens des perles salées contre nos lèvres scellées, ni faisant guère attention sachant très bien que cela vient de Cher et que c'est sûrement l'émotion du moment, j'intensifie le mouvement de nos lèvres, passant mes bras autour de ses épaules plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ayant compris que j'avais envie de sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle contre ma peau, ses caresses, ses doigts... Elle me fait reculer jusqu'à atteindre le lit, où je m'allonge alors qu'elle prend place au-dessus de moi. En s'écartant légèrement de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux noirs remplis d'excitation, doucement elle amène sa main jusqu'à ma joue, la caressant doucement, m'observant avec amour elle me murmure et un « je t'aime » avant de revenir s'occuper de mes lèvres, mon corps et bien d'autres choses encore…

 **PDV Bea**

J'ai passé un week-end de dingue. Pas dans le sens génial, plutôt dans le sens super horrible. Après avoir réalisé que j'avais écrit une chanson entière pour Louane, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de chercher à comprendre mes sentiments. Problème ? Même après 2 jours et 2 nuits de méditation, ça n'a rien donné. J'ai passé le week-end entier enfermée dans ma chambre et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Enfin presque, je suis certaine d'une chose. Je ne peux pas continuer avec Jacob. Pas quand ses accusations sont en partie vraies. Mais, en venir à une conclusion et la mettre en application sont deux choses bien différentes. Je vous avoue que j'aurais préféré pouvoir l'éviter aujourd'hui, ce qui est évidemment impossible puisque qu'on est dans le même lycée.

A peine ai-je franchi les portes, il s'approche de moi et me demande à parler en priver. Bon, au final, mieux vaut mettre fin à cette histoire tout de suite alors je le suis. Il m'emmène derrière un bâtiment, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Je le regarde avec attention pour la première fois ce matin. Il ne m'a pas l'air si mal que ça pour quelqu'un qui s'est disputé avec sa copine avant le week-end. Sachant quand même que j'ai ignoré chaque message et appel venant de lui… et de tout le monde en fait.

 **Jacob :** Tu te décides à m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive maintenant ? Déjà vendredi tu me dis que tu veux tout arrêter et ensuite tu ignores mes appels ?

 **Moi :** Et donc, le message n'est pas assez clair selon toi ?

 **Jacob :** Tu veux vraiment rompre ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Jacob :** Pourquoi ?

 **Moi :** Pourquoi ? Je ne te reconnais plus Jake, voilà pourquoi !

 **Jacob :** C'est toi qui méconnaissable depuis que cette stupide Française a débarqué !

 **Moi :** Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle.

 **Jacob :** Ça a tout à voir avec elle. Elle t'éloigne de moi.

 **Moi :** Tu m'as repoussé tout seul Jake. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu deviens jaloux de chaque personne que je vois. Tu es devenu possessif et jaloux et je… _(secoue la tête)_ Je pense mériter mieux que ça.

 **Jacob :** _(s'approche)_ Bea, s'il te plait…

 **Moi :** _(recule)_ Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai pris ma décision. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

 **Jacob :** Bea, je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…

 **Moi :** _(le coupe)_ Tes excuses sont acceptées mais ça ne veut pas dire que je reviendrais sur ma décision.

 **Jacob :** Oh si, tu reviendras dessus dès que tu te seras rendue compte que tu n'es pas gay.

Il s'en va finalement, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je m'adosse immédiatement contre le mur et je tente de contrôler ma respiration. Oui, j'ai décidé de moi-même de rompre avec lui, ça ne veut pas dire que ça fait moins mal. J'étais avec lui depuis deux ans et, en termes de lycéens, ça voulait dire qu'on était quasiment mariés à ce point. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Soulagée ? Oui, mais en même temps je viens de blesser Jacob et, avant d'être mon petit ami, il était mon meilleur ami. Il va très certainement me manquer, en tout cas ce côté-là de lui oui. C'est alors que j'entends des pas se rapprocher et je relève la tête pour voir…

 **Louane :** Hey. J'ai vu Jacob partir et il avait l'air plutôt énervé alors j'ai…

Dès que je la vois, mon cerveau bug. Je me sens approcher d'elle et je l'enveloppe dans une étreinte avant même d'avoir complètement assimiler la situation. Elle me semble surprise le temps de quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon étreinte alors que je plonge mon visage dans son cou.

 **Louane :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

 **Moi :** _(chuchote)_ Rien.

 **Louane :** Promis ?

 **Moi :** Juré. C'est moi qui ai rompu.

 **Louane :** Tu as quoi ?

J'entends la surprise dans sa voix, je sens sa posture changer imperceptiblement et je n'aurais sans doute rien remarquer si nos corps n'avaient pas été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me sens incroyablement bien dans ses bras. Je m'écarte pourtant légèrement histoire de pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien.

 **Moi :** Je penserais que tu serais contente de l'apprendre.

 **Louane :** Je le suis. Je me demande juste ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis.

 **Moi :** J'ai simplement pris le temps de réfléchir ce week-end.

 **Louane :** Alors… ça veut dire qu'on peut se revoir ?

 **Moi :** A supposer que tu ne m'en veuilles pas.

 **Louane :** T'en vouloir pour quoi ?

 **Moi :** Je t'ai embrassé puis jeter… plusieurs fois… sans raisons…

 **Louane :** Tu en avais des raisons et je ne t'en veux absolument pas.

 **Moi :** Dans ce cas oui, on pourra se revoir. Probablement plus souvent même parce que je sors techniquement d'une rupture ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir besoin d'une sacrée dose de chocolat et de Séries B… et de compagnie.

 **Louane :** _(sourire)_ Je signe.

 **Moi :** Cool. Je te texterais plus tard alors ?

 **Louane :** De toute façon tu vas passer en salle de musique à 10h.

 **Moi :** Pas faux. Je te reverrai là alors.

Je viens l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue avant de partir, la laissant figer sur place. Il y a des moments comme ça où je ne me comprends pas.

 **PDV Selena**

Il est presque 10h et j'essaye de me détendre. Je n'ai pas pu voir Demi ce matin. Autrement dit, je suis terriblement impatiente. Je n'attends que le moment où je pourrais la rejoindre et la sentir près de moi, contre moi. Honnêtement, j'en ai assez de me cacher. Je l'aime et je veux que le monde entier le sache. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour nous de rester dans l'ombre. On ne fait plus rien d'illégal, Emily m'a enfin pardonné et je vais enfin mieux depuis ces deux semaines passées en désintox. La seule chose qui pourrait nous retenir serait la peur de finir dans tous les magazines le lendemain mais je n'en ai fichtrement rien à foutre. Reste à savoir ce qu'elle en pense et je me décide à lui poser la question dès aujourd'hui.

Mais, pour l'instant, je suis encore en cours et Ally libèrent les élèves puisqu'il ne reste que 5 minutes de cours, qu'elle a fini son programme de la journée et que la pause va suivre. La seule élève qui reste dans la salle est Louane mais ça ne me surprend même pas. Elle est au piano, comme souvent, sauf que, cette fois, elle a une partition juste devant elle sur laquelle elle prend quelques notes de temps en temps. Je suis intriguée alors je me décide à aller enquêter, Demi peut encore attendre quelques minutes. De toute façon elle sera encore en plein cours. Alors je m'approche de ma petite Française préférée (ce n'est pas vraiment révélateur puisqu'en vérité je ne connais qu'elle) et je m'accoude sur la surface lustrée du piano.

 **Moi :** Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu travailles sur une chanson.

 **Louane :** Peut-être…

 **Moi :** C'est confidentiel ?

 **Louane :** Oui… Non… _(soupire)_ Pas vraiment. Ce n'est juste pas fini et j'ai… quelqu'un à qui j'aimerais la montrer avant tout le monde.

 **Moi :** Laisse-moi deviner… Bea ?

 **Louane :** C'est si évident ?

 **Moi :** Ce qui est évident c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre vous. Vous vous êtes trouvées malgré la distance, malgré vos différences. Quoi que soit ce « quelque chose » que vous avez, c'est terriblement précieux.

 **Louane :** Je sais.

 **Moi :** Ça s'est arrangé entre vous alors ?

 **Louane :** Elle n'est plus avec lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Au moment où j'allais répondre, la sonnerie retentit et mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Voilà mon signal. Je prends rapidement congé de Louane qui doit clairement savoir où je vais d'après le petit sourire qu'elle m'envoie avant que je ne sorte de la salle. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention puisque je suis focalisée sur l'idée de revoir Demi… enfin. Je crois qu'au stade où j'en suis, il n'y a plus de remède possible. Mais, au final, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre d'être totalement accro dès que je me retrouve devant sa salle. J'attends qu'elle soit seule pour entrer et refermer la porte derrière moi. Le bruit du loquet attire son attention sur moi et elle arrête immédiatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. En un clin d'œil, je me retrouve devant elle et je viens immédiatement l'embrasser, juste parce que je n'attendais que ça.

 **Moi :** Tu m'as manqué.

 **Demi :** On s'est vu hier Lena.

 **Moi :** Je sais, mais quand même.

 **Demi :** Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Je me contente de sourire et de venir l'embrasser encore et encore, histoire de compenser pour toutes les fois où je ne peux pas le faire. Il ne me faut pas longtemps cependant pour me souvenir de la discussion que je voulais avoir avec elle.

 **Moi :** Il faut qu'on parle.

 **Demi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Moi :** Je ne veux plus qu'on ait à se cacher comme ça. Les raisons que tu m'as données quand on s'est remises ensemble, je les comprends mais elles ne sont plus valables maintenant. Ça s'est arrangé avec Emily et même moi je vais mieux même si ça ne fait que 4 mois et que je ne devrais pas m'avancer comme ça, je… _(soupire)_ Je t'aime Demi et devoir me cacher comme ça, ça me donne l'impression d'être retournée 4 ans en arrière et de faire quelque chose de mal. Sauf qu'on ne fait rien de mal. J'aimerais rendre les choses officielles.

 **Demi :** Et comment ?

 **Moi :** En ayant enfin droit à un rendez-vous.

 **Demi :** D'accord.

 **Moi :** Vraiment ? _(elle acquiesce)_ Tu te rends bien compte de ce que ça implique ?

 **Demi :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 **Moi :** On risque de se faire prendre par un ou deux paparazzi.

 **Demi :** Oh. Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

 **Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Non, de toute façon ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me suivent encore à ce stade.

 **Demi :** Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

 **Moi :** Il n'y en a aucun.

 **Demi :** Dans ce cas tu veux bien te taire et m'embrasser comme il se doit maintenant ?

 **Moi :** Je pense que c'est envisageable.

Elle vient alors coller son corps au mien et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser commence doucement, juste une petite dance lente et sensuelle, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à ajouter un peu de langue dans l'équation. Mes mains parcourent son dos, ses côtes, juste pour la sentir au plus près de moi. Ses mains dans mes cheveux rapprochent toujours plus nos visages. Et puis, au moment où l'oxygène allait de toute façon devenir un problème, son portable sonne. Elle s'en empare immédiatement, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le numéro affiché. Elle décroche et malgré le peu de mots qu'elle prononce, je comprends rapidement que son appel concerne Emily. Progressivement, l'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux et, quand elle a raccroché, je me décide à obtenir les réponses à mes questions.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Demi :** Emily ne s'est pas présentée à l'école ce matin.

 **Moi :** Et c'est maintenant qu'ils te préviennent ?

 **Demi :** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle continue de faire ça.

 **Moi :** Hey… _(la prend dans mes bras)_ Calme-toi, ça va aller.

 **Demi :** Il faut que j'aille la chercher.

 **Moi :** Sauf que tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans prévenir et sans personne pour prendre tes classes alors tu restes ici et je vais la chercher.

 **Demi :** Lena…

 **Moi :** Fais-moi confiance. Dès que je la retrouve je te préviens.

 **Demi :** Je sais qu'objectivement tu as raison mais je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire à attendre. C'est **ma** fille !

 **Moi :** Je sais mais, Demi, si ça se trouve elle est simplement retournée à la maison. Je veux dire, elle sait très bien que tu n'y retourneras pas avant ce soir. Ça ne fait que deux heures qu'elle est partie, elle ne sera pas difficile à retrouver. Fais-moi confiance.

 **Demi :** Je te fais confiance ! Plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre !

 **Moi :** Alors tu restes ici, tu évites de trop t'inquiéter et tu me laisses gérer ça. D'accord ?

 **Demi :** Très bien mais je te jure que cette fois elle va comprendre sa connerie.

 **Moi :** Je n'en doute pas. _(l'embrasse)_ Je t'appelle dès que je l'ai retrouvé.

 **Demi :** Fais vite.

 **Moi :** Promis.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de retourner rapidement en salle de musique pour récupérer ma veste et mes clés de voiture. Comme je croise Ally en chemin, je lui explique rapidement la situation avant de partir. Une fois dans ma voiture, je me prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir à l'endroit où Emily pourrait se trouver. Je vérifie d'abord si elle n'est pas retournée chez elle tout simplement mais la maison est vide. Je reprends alors la route et je vais à tous les endroits auxquels je pense avant de finalement la trouver assise sur un banc dans le parc, les yeux dans le vide. Je m'approche doucement, lui laissant le temps de m'entendre venir avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Comme elle ne bouge toujours pas, je l'appelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

 **Emily :** Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

 **Moi :** En cherchant.

 **Emily :** Non sans rire.

 **Moi :** Je n'aurais pas eu à te chercher en premier lieu si tu étais tout simplement allée à l'école. Pourquoi es-tu assise dans un parc au lieu d'une salle de classe ?

 **Emily :** Je veux pas en parler.

 **Moi :** Bon très bien. _(me lève)_ Alors viens, on ne va pas rester toute la journée dehors.

 **Emily :** Tu vas me ramener à maman ?

 **Moi :** Nan, ta punition viendra bien assez tôt. Je te propose de profiter de cette dernière journée de liberté avant que tu ne sois enfermée dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

 **Emily :** C'est aussi grave ?

 **Moi :** J'exagère à peine. Alors, tu viens ?

 **Emily :** _(se lève)_ Et où est-ce qu'on va ?

 **Moi :** Chez moi.

Elle finit par m'écouter et me suit jusqu'à ma voiture. J'envoie alors un rapide message à Demi pour lui signifier que j'ai bien retrouvé la petite fugueuse avant de démarrer le moteur. Il nous faut à peine 10 minutes pour arriver devant chez moi et on entre immédiatement. Je propose alors à Emily d'aller dans ma pièce favorite : ma salle de musique. Je suis presque certaine que le mur plein de guitare va lui plaire et je ne me suis pas trompée. Quand je lui dis qu'elle peut en choisir une pour me montrer un peu ses progrès, elle choisit ma Fender CD-60 et se met immédiatement à jouer. Je remarque alors qu'elle ne joue pas d'accords plaqués, contrairement à d'habitude, mais elle s'est apparemment mise à l'arpège. Une fois son morceau finit, elle soupire discrètement avant de parler.

 **Emily :** J'ai vu Quen à l'entrée de l'école ce matin.

 **Moi :** Je croyais que vous vous étiez réconciliés ?

 **Emily :** C'est le cas.

 **Moi :** Alors en quoi c'est un problème que tu l'aies vu ?

 **Emily :** Il embrassait une fille.

 **Moi :** Et tu es jalouse.

 **Emily :** Non !

 **Moi :** C'est normal d'être jalouse tu sais ? Tu as le droit. Sauf que ce n'est pas une raison valable pour sécher les cours.

 **Emily :** Mais c'est ce que je fais de mieux ! Quand quelque chose va mal, je pars en courant dans la direction opposée et puis… _(s'arrête)_

 **Moi :** Ça t'évite peut-être d'affronter le problème mais ça ne le résout pas.

 **Emily :** Je sais.

 **Moi :** Et puis tu verras qu'il y en aura d'autres des garçons, ce n'est pas le seul.

 **Emily :** Mais lui c'est mon meilleur ami.

 **Moi :** Si c'est vraiment le cas alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Il sera toujours là même s'il a une copine parce qu'au final, les meilleurs amis c'est toujours plus important. C'est comme une seconde famille.

 **Emily :** C'est vrai ?

 **Moi :** Crois-moi, ma meilleure amie à moi est toujours restée alors qu'elle aurait eu un millier de raison de partir.

 **Emily :** Faut bien admettre que tu peux être un peu insupportable parfois.

 **Moi :** _(faussement choquée)_ Pardon ?

 **Emily :** Non mais le reste du temps ça va.

 **Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Je ne vais pas relever. _(regarde l'heure)_ J'ai faim. Viens.

 **Emily :** Où ça ?

 **Moi :** On va faire un petit tour chez Taco Bell, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu droit à de la nourriture mexicaine.

 **Emily :** Mais il est à peine 11h !

 **Moi :** Et donc ?

 **Emily :** Il est trop tôt pour manger !

 **Moi :** Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour des tacos.

 **Emily :** _(hausse les épaules)_ Si tu le dis. _(repose la guitare)_ J'en prendrais deux.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Les gosses.


End file.
